


World so cold

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, All of this is Jerome's fault, Arkham Asylum, Betrayal, Cameron Quinzel, Chloe Taylor, Declan Taylor, Edward Nygma is scheming with Jack, Ella Langhorn, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Gay Best Friend, Jack Morris, Knifeplay, Lauren Dixon, Marriage, Medical Torture, Memory Loss, Near Death, Oswald needs a hug, Personal Characters that I've added, Pregnancy, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Psychological Torture, Smut, Therapy, Threats of Violence, funny scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 72,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren moves to gotham to live with her sister shortly after her parents murder. After she moves to Gotham she finds out that Theo Galavan killed her parents and she meets some of Gothams most ruthless killers like Victor Zsasz, Jerome Valeska and Oswald Cobbletpot. She gets a Job working at the Umbrella club only to realise Lauren and Oswald have met once before. Lauren begins to suffer mentally with her parents death but will she finally break and go for revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> One of my popular works from Wattpad, hope you enjoy! :) My apologies if there are any spelling errors or random full stops, as I said on one of my other works it's because of my phone.

Slowly I watched out of the window of my sisters fiance's car watching the world slowly drift along with my thoughts. Why did they kill them? They were completely innocent!

I was a long black haired girl with bright blue eyes. I was wearing a black vest top with black shorts and tights underneath and black leather boots.

Now I have to go and live with my sister who completely hates me by the way and the feelings mutual. The worst part of it all is my sister isn't even giving me a chance, I have to go straight into college and act like nothing has happened, when inside I feel like breaking apart but at always I have to act like nothings happened.

As we pulled up outside my sisters house she immediately dismissed me and sent me away to the bus stop to go to my new college and continue my animal care course.

After about five minutes on the bus a small black haired male who looks around about my age sits next to me and looks at me with his hazel eyes.

"Hey im jack you been here long?"The male says looking at me. He was wearing a thin black hoodie with tight black skinny jeans he looked like he was wearing a blue polo shirt underneath.

"Urm...Hi..."I reply in a nervous tone, I hadn't been very talkative since my parents murder."I'm Lauren...I've just startedd here."I mutter in reply, not looking at the boy and continuing to look out of the window.

"Well it's nice to meet you. When we get to college I'll show you around."The bus comes to a halt and a tall blonde boy comes and sits next to Jack and starts talking.

"Im straight."I hear the blonde boy arguing with Jack and Jack quickly disagrees. I couldn't help but randomly giggle in the corner to myself and I saw Jack smile at my giggle.

Eventually we arrive at the college and after Jacks grand tour I have learned that the blonde is called Declan   
and that this college is full of assholes and sluts which is no surprise in Gotham.

I think I stayed in the first lesson for about five minutes until I couldn't take anymore of the sluts in the class complaining every five second so I grabbed my stuff, stormed out and went to the forest nearby that was part of the colleges grounds.

I sat myself down on the hard, rough forest ground twirling my pen around my fingers, before eventually I lost my temper and launched my bag across at the nearest tree before tears involuntary started pouring out of my eyes from rage.

"Temper, Temper...Tsk Tsk!"I hear a mans voice from behind the tree remark.

Slowly, a shadow emerged from the darkness of the woods. The man had a inhuman grin on his cherry red lips and a manic chuckle erupted from him suddenly. He had bright ginger hair and wore a casual grey hoodie with blue skinny jeans, his hood was wore up almost like he was trying to hide himself.

"Whoever the fuck you are I suggest you DONT piss me off!"I spoke in a irritated voice.

My eyes met his blue ones, but my eyes soon drifted down to the silver object he held in his hand...a knife?

"Oh fuck..."I mutter under my breath before I suddenly sense a presence behind me.

I slowly turn my body to see who it is, another male stood behind me wearing a red and black shirt and black skinny Jeans. He had brown hair and he was carrying a candy caned pattened baseball bat with nails sticking out of it. He had a grin on his red lips but it wasn't as sadstic and sickly as the gingers.

"W-Who are you and what do you want?"I whimpered before I felt a painfully tight grip on my upper arm where the ginger had a grabbed me.

"Don't you recognise me, doll?"The ginger lunatic asked me with a tilt of his head."Damn she must be a new one Cammy!"

The ginger looked up at the other male with a chuckle before grinning sadistically again.

"My name is Jerome Valeska and Quinny up there is Cameron Quinzel! But that doesn't really matter to you! Because Yooooou!"He became nervously close to my body and I began to shake slightly."Are going to die anyway! Slowly and painfully..."

I can feel his breath tickle my neck as he whispers into my ear and I couldn't help but gulp slightly at his words...I needed to get out of here NOW!

"Don't you know that you should never wonder around Gotham alone...you're bound to die you silly girl!"Cameron commented with a smirk plastered on his lips.

Eventually I leaned into the ginger, subtlety to make it look like I was going to whisper something to him in reply, then I dragged my leg up and kneed Jerome straight in his balls, which of course, caused him to release his tight grip and drop to the floor. I ran for my life back to the college campus, hearing Jerome and Camerons laughs lingering far behind me.

When I reached the class I ran in and sat back and quickly sat with Jack and Declan, not saying anything my heart was pumping extremely fast with adrenaline and my arm was already starting to bruise from Jeromes tight grip on my arm. His laugh was still lingering in my head and it wouldn't leave.

About a hour later I'd tried to forget about him and I walked towards the canteen, noticing the GCPD were here I suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing Lauren, Hurry up I'm hungry..."Declan muttered to me.

I ignored him and walked towards the officers that seemed to be questioning tutors.

"Excuse me what happened?"I ask the taller and slimer officer who has light brown hair and blue eyes.

The man turned to face me noticing my worried expressions, his blue eyes glistening with curiosity.

"A young girl from this college was murdered on the college grounds. Two men were witnessed fleeing the scene...you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"The tall, blonde haired answered and questioned.

The officer who is smaller and fatter with greyish hair that was covered by a hat seemed to be looking at me intensely and I couldn't help but glance at the both of them in shock.

"N-"I was quickly cut of by the taller officer before I could start answering.

"My name is Detective Gordon and this is Detective Bullock, whats your name?"Gordon asks me whilst showing me his badge it seemed he could already see I knew something and I was slightly confused now.

"My names Lauren Dixon..."I answer him nervously, worried on what was about to happen.

"Well Lauren if you know who killed this girl I'd like you to tell us everything you know..."Gordon says looking directly at me, knowing I'm hiding something.

"They attacked me..."I confess and Jack and Declan both looked at each other confused from behind us.

"You need to come down to the station with us..."Gordon says while looking at Bullock.

This was the start of my new life in Gotham.

 

 

 


	2. The Suspect

I didn't exactly expect my first day to go like this...I'm sat in the back of a police car and my feet are killing me from these damn boots.

When the lights changed red and the car came to a halt, I saw Gordon looking at me through the rear view mirror almost as if he was contemplating something and I just stared back at him, keeping my mouth shut because at this moment in time I was beginning to feel like a suspect more than a victim.

After a while I decided to break the awkward silence between me and the two detectives."So how long is this interview going to take?"I asked them both, leaning forward in my seat slightly.

Bullock looked over at Gordon before tilting his head back to me slightly."Well it depends if you're lying or not."He says in a rather sarcastic tone of voice.

These words made me frown to myself."Why would I lie?"My words seemed to amuse Bullock slightly.

"Its Gotham, everyone lies."He states as if its a fact.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes."I didn't grow up around here, you know?"I say while sitting back in my seat.

That made Gordons eyes look back to the rear view mirror for a moment and both of the detectives fell silent again.

Before I knew it we were at the GCPD station and I followed them inside the old looking building everybody inside seemed very busy which wasn't much of a surprise to be honest.

I got asked to wait by Gordons desk while he went and informed the captain on the situation. As i stood there, looking down at my fidgetting fingers that were popping out of some fingerless gloves, I felt some eyes beaming into me so I lifted my head and looked around the room, eventually I made eye contact with a tall, slim and rather unusual looking man. He wore a grey suit and his dark hair was neatly scraped back, he had glasses and he showed me a sweet smile.

"Finally somebody normal..."I thought to myself, noticing him looking away. I decided to approach this man who had started to act like I wasn't actually there.

"Hey!"I say in a sweet tone with a faked smile. I wasn't happy but I had to at least seem like it.

The man turned on his heels to face me."Hello!"He said with his cheshire like smile..."How is he smiling that wide?"I couldn't help but wonder to myself.

"I saw you looking at me...did you want something?"I question him curiosity getting the better of me.

He surprises me by answering me very quickly."What I want, the poor have the rich need and if you eat it you'll die..."He tells me this very...very quickly.

"Ooo a riddle...so you want nothing then?"I reply quickly as I knew the answer, Okay I admit I have a weird side to me and this guy was weird but fuck it.

"Correct! Do you like riddles?"He asks as his smile somehow grows wider.

I quickly nod in reply before deciding to introduce myself."I'm Lauren!"I say with a gentle smile.

"I'm Edward...Nygma..."He replies, his smile never fading of his face.

"Hey Your initials are E.Nygma like Enigma which is--"I quickly figure out.

He cuts me of by saying."Is another word of Riddle, You actually noticed!"

Before I could answer I hear Bullock call over."Nygma, stop harassing the witness!"

He quickly walks away not saying anything, pushing his glasses back up to his face as he walks. I walk back over to the desk just as Gordon returns.

"Come with me."He says before leading me to a quite room for questioning.

I sit alone in the room for a moment before Gordon comes in and sits across the desk from me.

"Hello Lauren...sorry for keeping you waiting."He apologizes with a rather heavy sigh.

"Eh, don't worry about it Detective!"I simply wave it off with a shrug.

"Please call me Jim."He says before looking at his notes in front of him, I shrug once again, not exactly bothered.

"So Lauren...I read a little of your file, you've had quite a rough few years..."He says with sincere empathy in his voice.

"You have no idea..."I mutter under my breath at the tragic memories.

"So lets start by talking about what happened."He starts off while keeping direct eye contact with me, clearly waiting to do his human lie detector crap on me.

"Well...I went for some time alone in the forest and believe me I know it was a stupid move but lately I'm not much of a people person but anyway...Some ginger guy like a year or two older than me approached me and he had the most psychotic, sadistic grin you could ever see... and his laugh...his laugh..."I shake my head, remembering his imprinted laugh.

"Jerome Valeska...but thats impossible..."Jim shakes his head in disbelief at the description.

"W-What? How did you..."I look confused at how he knew the boys name without me saying.

"Jerome Valeska is supposed to be dead...hes a psychotic maniac."I watched him as he talked about him, something about Jerome seemed to traumatise him.

"He wasn't alone...There was another guy that looked about my age too and he had brown hair and wore a red and black shirt with black skinny jeans and he had some weird candy cane stick gone wrong..."I says trying to remember his description and picture it in my mind."His name was Cameron Quinzel..."

Jim nods his head, noting a few things down on a piece of paper."How did you get away?"Jim asked curiously as his blue eyes look me over.

"I kneed Jerome in the balls...really hard and then I made a run for it back to the safety of college."I explain, shortly after realising how much of a badass I sounded.

"Why didn't you call us after the attack?"He asks me and I began to wonder myself why I didn't call.

"I'm not entirely sure myself Jim...I was just so shocked."I breath out shakily.

Jim nods understandingly at me."Your file says you're from Gotham..."He says reading up on me.

"I am but I moved away as a child."I explain to him with a gentle shrug.

"Okay...I think that's all I need for now. We'll call you if we need anything else. You're best staying indoors. I have a feeling that You haven't seen the last of Jerome Valeska after that incident."He tells me in a serious tone of voice.

Jim stands himself up from his seat and shows me out.

I slowly left the GCPD and went back to my sisters house. As I walked inside I noticed that nobody was home. I slowly made my way into the living room and the second I walked through the doorway of the room I felt like something was off and before I knew it, a hand had sealed around my mouth and waist.

"Shhh shh..."I hear down my ear before a cold hand moved around my throat, slowly choking me and taking my breath away, quite literally.

The last thing I hear before everything goes black is that...laugh.

When my eyes finally flickered open, I was greeted by Cameron sat on my sisters couch. I looked down at my wrists and legs which were tied to a dining chair, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Wow...I'm tied up...theres gotta be a compliment there somewhere..."I breath out while resting my head back in the chair, hearing Cameron laugh to himself at my comment.

As my eyes look up, that cold hand creeps around my throat once again. My body shiver and tenses slightly as I notice that Jerome is behind the chair his head leans over, looking down at me from behind, our eyes immediately locked.

"Ergh..."I huff as I look at him and that fucking grin."Jerome if you're gonna kill me will you just fucking get it over with please?"I sass out in a fed up tone of voice.

Jerome lets a loud laugh erupt from his lips and he quickly walks around to face me, noticing the bruise on my upper arm made him grin all the more.

"What do you say Cam? Shall we kill her? Because it would be such a waste, I kinda like this one...she's fun..."Jerome states not even breaking our eye contact.

Cameron slowly approached me and Jerome, who was now crouched down in front of me with his hands wrapped around my already restained wrists.

"She is rather funny...maybe you could keep her."Cameron says to a now amused by the thought Jerome.

"In your dreams sunshine."I bite out to Camerons comment. Who did these two think they were?

"Oo but I could, doll..."He moves one hand to lift my chin gently, his gaze hooked into my blue orbs."Remember what Theo said about her Cam...If she snaps shes going to release hell on gotham..."This comment made me frown.

"What? What are you talking about?" I mutter out while gazing back at him.

Jerome drops his head to look at his wrist to check a invisible watch.

"Oo! I gotta dash, doll! I'll see you real soon though!"He whispers the last part before planting a unwelcome kiss on my cheek.

It wasn't long before I felt his cold hand around my neck again and I was struggling for breath again, then everything went black once again.

I woke up in bed and walked to the doorway to see my sister and her fiance cuddled up on the sofa, I was still in the same clothes but I had a really sore neck, was it all just a bad dream? I placed my hands in my pocket and I found a little piece of card, a calling card and directions for the Umbrella club.

song for chapter---

 

 

 


	3. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finally meets The King of Gotham.

The next morning or should I say afternoon, I really didn't want to get up and to be honest I really didn't have any reason to.

My sister and her fiance (Tom) were both out at work and I didn't have to go to college today thanks to Jerome and Cameron it was too risky.

I lay there for a moment gazing at the roof, wondering why I bother sometimes. I'll always remember that time when I went to see my psychiatrist about my depression. I told her about all the things that had happened to me over the years and she gave me the strangest look before asking me how I had managed to keep pushing forward when most people that had been in my sort of position had lost their minds or even killed themselves.

"You've been bullied as a child to the point they've broken your bones, your family have been targeted for abuse, some of your family members have died by cancer, all your friends have turned their backs on you, a man attempted to rape you, your brother nearly died at war and now you spend most of your days locked away in your room on your own...yet you've never self harmed, you barely ever cry or show emotion and yet you seem like a perfectly normal young girl...how haven't you snapped or lost your mind yet?"The psychiatrist asked me in a shocked tone as she gazed at me in disbelief.

"I'm a fighter doc...I don't feel anything anymore and I haven't for a while."

Her words ringed in my ears from back then. I barely showed any emotion because inside it was always eating away at me slowly and now my parents were gone and everything inside was crumbling apart but on the outside you'd never be able to tell any difference.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating beside me and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I lifted my phone, seeing it was Jacks name, I answered it."Hey!"I said, trying to put on a happy tone.

"For a girl that got taken off in a police car on her first day of college you sound rather happy."Jack said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah well on the bright side I don't have to sit in a class full of whinning whores."I say in a sleepy tone with a sleepy yawn.

"True. I envy you...are you still in bed at this time?"Jack questioned, you could hear the sound of his class and Declan in the background.

"Yeah well for a girl who doesn't have anything to get up for in the first place and has been questioned by the police and has been tied to a chair and choked until they've blacked out twice by two psychopaths all in one day. I think I am entitled to a lie in, don't you?"Jack sounded rather concerned about what I had said.

"They tried to kill you again? Did you call the GCPD!"I laughed slightly at his words, is he serious?

"Well I thought they were going to kill me but it turns out they seem to like me so no I didn't call the cops, they're not causing any harm...well to me anyway. Which reminds me I've gotta go somewhere, chat later."Before he could say anything about it I hung up.

I felt different today, more confident, I looked at the club card for a moment before getting out of bed and jumping into the shower.

After I got out of the shower I put on a blood red vest top, black skin tight jeans and my typical black leather boots, I tied my black hair back in a pony tail. I put some Mascara on with black eyeliner and some lip gloss.

After I was done preparing I took off walking and followed the directions to the umbrella club, maybe this is where I could find these assholes and get some answers.

After about an hours walk I arrived at a club with a big neon umbrella outside, surely this was the place without a doubt.

I walked inside and saw goth and biker looking customers "This is my type of place..."I think to myself as I walk through the grand club, very expensive looking. I look up to the stage to see some tarts dancing about, what a surprise NOT!

"Well hello there Lauren!"I felt someone grab my wrist and twirl me around, it was Cameron.

"Well hello there asshat!"I replied with a sarcastic smile."Wheres ginger? Not hanging out with you today huh?"I ask him before prying his hand off my wrist.

"Nope!"Cameron shook his head and signalled someone, I only persumed it was this "Theo" they were talking about last night.

A odd looking man came limping over, he wore a black suit and he had spiked hair and my god he had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen they were a icy blue. I folded my arms, this Theo didn't look like much to me, Although I found him oddly attractive but I wasn't going to show it to him.

The man stopped when he reached me and he sweetly smiled at me, it was the cutest smile I'd ever seen.

"I assume this is the girl you were talking about, Miss. Dixon?"The man said to Cameron who nodded in confirmation."Well Miss. Dixon, I am Oswald Cobblepot..."

My jaw practically dropped right there and then. I'd heard of this man and who and what he was to Gotham and the things he was capable of and I'd just been mentally insulting him to myself. Well there you go kids, never judge a book by its cover.

"T-The King Of Gotham?"I stuttered my words out, now rather nervous, why was I here?

"My, My doesn't she learn quickly..."He says slightly amused by my reaction to who he was.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr.Cobblepot."I nervously introduce myself.

I extend my hand to shake his but he gently takes my hand and kisses my knuckles passionately, which of course causes me to blush a bright red shade and I slowly pull my hand away from his, already missing the small connection.

"Now. I hear you are looking for a job, no?"He says while standing with his hands together, looking at me with a grin on his lips.

"Well...no but since I can't return to college a job would actually be great."I answer feeling like I'm slightly compelled to get a job here now.

"Well I do need a new barmaid...my recent one has been...'dismissed'"He says looking at Cameron with a unsettling smirk. Oh god, that didn't sound good.

"Can you start tomorrow?"Oswald asked me making back eye contact with me.

"Yes of course I can! Thank You Mr.Cobblepot!!"I said rather over excited tone of voice.

"Please, call me Oswald."I smiled at his small comment. I liked him, he was nice.

After we said our goodbyes I began walking away from the pair and heading towards the exit.

"LAUREN!!!!"I huffed and slowly turned around to find out who was yelling my name.

"Could I be anymore popular today!"I sigh out heavily before making eye contact with a familiar girl.

Long brown hair and brown eyes. She was quite taller than me and she ran over and gave me a hug and I of course I hugged her back.

"Ella! It's been so long!"I say to her during the hug before pulling away.

"I've missed you! What are you doing here?"She question me while looking straight into my eyes.

"I've just got a Job here as a barmaid!"I announce to her with a wide smile crossing my lips.

"Oh my god Lauren! You're gonna be working with me!!! You're going to love it here! And oh my god you're going to love the boss Mr.Cobblepot! He's so your type."She tells me in a excited tone of voice. Already over reacting about it all.

I began to laugh at her comment."Yeah okay, Maybe he is either way I ain't dating anymore..."Ella perked her brow, not, beliving this unacceptable information.

"Why not?"She asked me noticing that I was acting different to how I usually am.

"I just like to be alone a lot more lately. Look heres my number, ring me soon, I have to get home..."I say in a rather unsettlingly tone of voice before writing down my number, handing her the paper and rushing off home.

As I got home my sister began to yell at me for no reason and I yelled back before heading into my room and slamming the door shut to make a point.

"You have quite a temper..."A familar voice says with that damn chuckle.

I look over to see Jerome sat on my bed, legs swinging off the end.

"Shh!"I whisper while putting a finger to my lip to shush him.

I wasn't afraid of him, nor was I surprised that he was there. He tried not to laugh at the fact I wasn't bothered and I had just shushed him. I went over to my bed and collapsed beside him on the bed.

"You ain't here to choke me for the third tims are you?"I asked Jerome while looking up at him.

He shaked his head continuing to sit at the end of the bed.

"Who's Theo?"I ask nervously, wanting to know who this man was that had sent them after me.

"He's who broke me out of Arkham Asylum...then stabbed me in the neck."He says in a slightly angered tone."He believes that you will raise hell upon Gotham...like me. I hate him and I was going to kill you before he got to you but you're too much fun!"

He chuckled to himself before lying next to me, the distance pretty uncomfortable.

"I guess I should be flattered then."I chuckled at him and he grinned at me.

He surprised me when he kissed my forehead before jumping up and heading to leave out of the window, leaving me very confused.

"Goodnight Jerome..."I muttered looking up at him but knowing he's at the window.

He slowly looked back at me, he wondered why he hadn't killed me and what it was that was stopping him, he lifted the window open not understanding these new feelings that were taking over.

"Night, doll!"He said before heading out of the window. I didn't understand this guy at all.

song for chapter---

 

 

 


	4. The Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split personality or just a figment of her imagination?

Something weird happened last night...after Jerome left I felt something inside break like something had snapped.

The next morning I woke up and went to the bathroom, stretching as I made my way. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, wondering what could possibly be making me feel this way, when I saw it... another version of myself in the mirror, standing confidently behind me, eyes that looked like they were made out of thousands of merged shadows, a grin of insanity plastered on her lips, I screamed impulsively out of fear and turned around but nothing was there and when I looked back in the mirror it was gone.

"You're just paranoid because of Jerome..."I muttered to myself whilst trying to even out my breathing.

I stripped myself off and jumped into the shower, wanting to wash away all the nights grimes and forget about all the insanity that surrounded me.

When I'd done in the shower I walked into my room with a towel firmly tied around my body. I needed to get ready for work. Then I saw her again sat on my bed, clear as day.

"Geez don't look so surprised."She spoke confidently whilst standing up and walking over to me.

My body and frozen in fear at the sight, this couldn't be happening, could it?

"W-Who are you?"I finally managed to stutter out, my words were shaky.

This girl or should I say other version of me wore a tight black dress and black high heels with her jet black hair curled down her shoulders.

"Who the fuck do you think I am, you idiot? Geez I thought we were smarter than that."She sassed out with a devilish grin as she walked around me.

She had all black makeup and she didn't seem to be anything like me, personality wise.

"Y-You're me? H-How is that even possible? Can anyone else see you?"I stutter out still trying to come to terms with the fact this was reality.

She shakes her head quickly while childishly giggling at me and my reaction.

"Nah! You can see me and hear me nobody else can...unfortunately...it would be hella fun if I could interact with that ginger kid, he seems to be on my wave length. OH wait!"She mutters out most of the sentence before dramatically exclaiming the OH!

She claps her hands together and jumps on the spot once like a giddy child and I can practically see the light bulb above her head.

"I can interact with him because I can take control of you."She informs me with that same sinister grin from earlier.

My eyes widen at her words and I found myself unable to respond.

"Of course thats only when you give up or start to give up..."She says with a shrug before skipping across the room.

"I'm going crazy..."I mutter to myself whilst finally regaining control.

I walk across the room, grabbing my clothes for work and trying to block out her presence.

"Yeah...Yeah you are...Slowly, I mean its your own fault for holding everything inside all the time but its okay because once I take over..."She mumbles away to herself from where she lay on my bed.

She places her hand on her chest, almost like she was trying to be empathetic or add a dramatic flare.

"Will make our life sooooo much better..."She tells me like it's a fact and there's not to be a argument about it.

I watched as she smirked to herself and I just decided to ignore her and start getting dressed. I put on my white blouse and short black pencil skirt before tucking the blouse into the hem of my skirt. I then pulled some skin coloured tights on and slid on some black heels. I then headed to the mirror to dry and brush my hair before pulling it back into a tight, high bun. I quickly put on some royal purple eye shadow, mascara to extend my eyelashes and some thick black eyeliner that flicked out into ticks.

"You can't ignore me forever you know? I'm always going to be here..."She comments while watching me in the mirror from my bed.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and ignore her again before doing a quick tidy up and heading out to work.

I walk into work and to my surprise I see Declan and Jack sat at the bar with Cameron who was grinning like a cheshire cat as I walked in. Ella rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey.."I mutter to her, my eyes still on Cameron.

"Is everything okay? You don't look too good."Ella questions me while pulling back and looking into my eyes.

I notice that the other version of myself is finally gone, thank god for that. My eyes finally flick to meet Ella's.

"Yeah, I'm fine just didn't sleep to good."I lie to her not wanting to tell the truth and look crazy.

I eventually made my way behind the bar and smiled at Declan and Jack.

"You could have got a better Job."Declan comments to me straight away and just sigh heavily and Ignore him.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?"I say to him after noticing Jack's spooked looks.

"Haven't you got people to serve?"He answers pointing at the customers, signalling for my attention.

As I walk away from him and to the customers, I hear her again from behind me.

"You know for a gay guy hes quite fiesty."I just smirk at her comment while asking the customer what he'd like.

Then a strange man caught my attention, he was bold and wore all black clothes but yet he looked very etiquette. He had two girls with him who were dressed in tight, revealing leather clothes. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He looked like he could be the definition of insane.

He suddenly, very confidently approached the bar without his girls, eyes wide and posture straight, almost like a solider.

"Hello."He spoke in a very stern and rather intimidating tone, damn his appearance was even intimidating.

I found myself rather speechless due to his aura. The mans features slowly frowned when I didn't answer him.

"Where is Penguin."I slowly shrugged in reply, not wanting to speak and say the wrong thing, he was too intimidating and I don't really want to get shot on my first day.

"What are you a mute?"The other version of me commented as she grinned rather evilly.

The man suddenly pulled out a gun and placed the cold metal object to my head. Declan and Jack sat watching wide eyed and filled with shock.

"I-I don't know where he is!"I blurt out while he slowly grins at my fear.

"Who are you?"He asked in a stern and threatening tone.

"I-Im Lauren, I'm the new barmaid!"I tell him in a calm voice, trying to calm my fear despite the gun to my head.

"Do you know what happened to the old barmaid?"He asked me in a rather slow voice while his girls laughed behind him.

"She was dimissed!"I quickly reply, trying to keep relaxed. He laughs at me and my reply rather evilly.

"Is that what penguin told you?"His voice was slow and intimidating again."Actually, That man over there beat sophie to death."

He angles his gun towards Cameron. Cameron holds his hands up defensively.

"Don't bring me into this Zsasz.."Cameron sassed out confidently.

Oswald slowly came into the room and frowned at the scene in front of him. What was Victor doing?

"Victor."I hear Oswald yell from his office door.

He gave Zsasz a cold stare and Zsasz slowly lowered his weapon before Oswald turned to me with a softened gaze.

"My apologises, my friend."Oswald apologies sincerely to me.

I watched as Oswald signalled Zsasz into his office in the back room and Zsasz.

"Damn would I like to have some fun with him."The other version of me said while smirking and leaning on the bar.

"Shut up..."I muttered in reply to her before hearing a familar voice.

"Did you say something, gorgeous?"

I slowly turned my head to see Jerome leaning on the bar with his head wresting on his hand. He had a grey tshirt on and a leather jacket with blue jeans.

"Well hello there handsome..."I hear my other version whisper to herself.

"Hey Jerome!"I say before leaning on the bar in front of him.

"Missed me?"He asked gripping me roughly by the chin.

"Not one bit."I say before straightening back up.

He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me over, he then quickly grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to his face. Pain surged through my neck and back.

"Jimbo and fatso are on to me! Care to explain why, doll?"Jerome's voice was threatening and I could practically feel his anger radiating onto me.

Cameron watched us with a smirk crossing his features.

"Isn't he a dominating one...I like him..."The over version of me says while watching the scene from beside me.

"Jerome your hurting me..."I mumble out frightened.

A tear trailed down my face from the pain in my neck and back Jerome just laughed crazily and carelessly at me.

"Thats the point, gorgeous!"Jerome whispers darkly down my ear.

Jack and Declan watch keeping quiet, not wanting to get themselves hurt.

"Ergh this is pathetic Lauren..."The other version of me says while shaking her head."I'm so ashamed to be a part of you right now..."

She comments while walking behind Jerome so that she's in eyesight.

"Would you like a hand?"She says with a almost demonic grin.

I slowly nod at her and before I know it I black out. She was in control of me now and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

My eyes flicker open and they were blacker than the night, my free hand shot up and grabbed Jerome by the neck and began to squeeze.

"Get your fucking hands of me NOW you ginger freak!"I growled out almost demonically.

I pushed harder on his neck and he released me, only to start laughing more.

"Well hello there black eyes!"He announces dramatically.

He grinned darkly and I grinned back, equally insane.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself handsome!"I warn him with a dark glare.

He chuckles, clearly amused and turns on his heels while grabbing Camerons upper arm.

"C'mon Quinn! We've pushed her true side out, Job done! Its staaaarting!"He announces almost like a tv presenter.

Cameron grinned and went with Jerome. Then I blacked out again everything back to normal.

"What the heck was that?"Declan questions me while practically using Jack as a human shield.

"That was so cool Lauuureeen how did you do that?"Ella says watching from the boothes near the bar.

"I-I-I'm sorry guys...tell Mr.Cobblepot I apologize but I had to go home, I don't feel to good..."I say before rushing out and rushing home.

When I arrived home my sister grabbed me by my arm, I'd literally just walked through the door.

"Where the fuck have you been? You've been at the club, haven't you? You little tart."

I felt this uncontrollable anger and I pushed her off me, she fell on the floor and twisted her ankle.

"Grab me like that again and it will be the last thing you fucking do, I am so sick of people Like YOU treating me like trash when YOU are nothing but a ungreatful, Pathetic little skank."I yell back at my sister.

I quickly run into my room and slam the door shut. Before I knew it I got thrown against the wall and pinned by my wrists, my rage had been wasted on my sister and now all I felt was fear as I looked into these rage filled eyes.

"Missed me, doll?"He asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you going to be waiting for me everytime I get home?"I asked while gulping.

"No...I just came to do something before Jimbo catches me and throws me back in arkham...No thanks to you."He replied with a soft laugh.

"Shhh! My sister will hear you!"I say not wanting him to get caught anymore.

He grinned at my comment."You're not scared anymore are you..."

I shook my head before seeing the other version of myself standing behind him.

"Just kiss the little, adorable, ginger pyscho will you? Damn I want to..."

I rolled my eyes before planting a kiss on the pyscho gingers lips and to my surprise he kissed back, confused by his own actions he let me go and stormed towards the window.

"Jerome!"I called after him and he ignored me opening the window.

"Jerome!"I called again but he just climbed out of the window.

What is happening to me?

Song for chapter---

 

 

 


	5. Feeling Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something snaps inside Lauren.

Jerome was gone now, I was finally starting to feel better after the kiss and then It shown on the news the next night that Jerome Valeska and Cameron Quinzel had been caught by Dectective Jim Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock.

"Oi bitch get up!"A familar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was my alter ego again, yep thats right she hasn't gone anywhere. She is very much still here.

"What do you want?"I mumbled to her while pulling the covers over my face.

"For you to stop moping around like a heartbroken teenager and to get up off your ass and get to work!"She says while kneeling at the end of the bed.

"Whats the point? My parents are gone, Jeromes gone. I never see my brother and my sister is just a horrible bitch."I mumbled in the pillow.

She rolls her eyes and pulls the covers off me. She almost seemed sympathetic.

"Come on..."She sighs at me but she was speaking in a more sympathetic tone."Oswald wants you to perform tonight..."She says to me with a smile.

I eventually give in and got up out of bed to do the usual, get up, get a shower and then ready for work.

"LAUREN!"I hear my sister scream my name from the living room.

"What have I done now..."I mutter to myself confused.

I headed to the living room to see what I had done, everything always got blamed on me.

When I got to the living room I saw that Leannes tv was smashed up, the sofas had been sliced up and all the stuffing had been thrown around the room, plates and ornaments had been smashed. I couldn't help but look around gobsmacked.

"I didn't do it..."I say straight after seeing the mess.

"Well who did?"Leanne says folding her arms at me.

"Not me thats for fucking sure, so stop acting like it is."I snap back angrily.

"You were the only one home last night!"She points out and that makes me think to myself.

I shake my head."Whatever I'm going to work. Away from you and your stupid accusations!"

I storm away from her and slam the front door loudly behind me.I start walking to the umbrella club in a huff.

"So do you think she was mad at our little piece of art?"My alter ego whispers to me.

"We didn't do that!"I whisper back to her trying not to look weird in public.

"Well...you didn't but your body did with my control."She whispers back with a childish giggle.

"WHAT!"I practically screamed in response.

I look around and realise that she's gone. I sigh angrily and head to work still in a strop.

After about half a hour I arrived at The Umbrella club. I walked in with a huff.

"Miss Dixon!"Oswald called over to me from the bar.

He came limping over frantically. I immediately assumed I was in trouble for being late. I was about to see the bad side of my boss.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr.Cobblepot family issu-"

I was cut off by a dismissive wave from Oswald.

"You're just in time for your performance."He tells me with the same sweet smile from the first time I met him.

He lead me to the stage with a grin and I was then shown behind the curtain to get changed into a nice dress, have my hair done and makeup.

As the curtains opened the bright light beamed onto me and I slowly approached the front of the stage due to the makeup on my face my blue eyes lit up with the light.

I slowly took a seat at the piano and adjusted the microphone to my distance. I had picked a song to fit my mood and situation with Jerome. Oswald watched me from one of the front tables.

I started to play the intro melody to Everythings Alright by Laura Shigihara its sad and quiet, relaxing and calm.

 

I start to sing.-"Short steps and deep breaths, everything is alright. Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight. She said "I'm sad." Somehow without anywords. I just stood there searching for an answer.

When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down, They empty from the sky but I don't mind if you're with me, then everything's alright."

I do a short instrumental on the piano before carrying on singing. Oswald was watching the performance intensely, noticing how much passion I was putting into my words.

I start to sing again-"Why do my words always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say. There's such a rift between them. He said, "I can't really seem to read you." I just stood there, never know what I should do.

When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down, They empty from the sky but I don't mind if you're with me, then everything's alright.

If you're with me then everythings alright..."

I do a short ending on the piano before standing up and bowing. The audience were welling up with tears, I thought I even saw Oswald with a tear in his eye. Jim and Harvey had been watching from the bar as well as Jack and Declan.

After I'd done with the around of applause I went back stage to get changed again before heading to the bar and starting to serve. Victor Zsasz came and sat at the bar, ordering a whisky.

"You were good out there. I almost cried too."Victor comments, pretending to actually have some humanity.

I smirked at him and let out a giggle at his words. Victor had been talking to me more lately due to us working together.

"Awh you going soft on me Zsasz?"I say with a gentle smile.

Zsasz smirked to himself while I slid him the glass of whiskey. He stood up to walk away.

"Don't act like you're happy when you're far from it."He whispered before walking away.

That was a punch in the gut...was it really that obvious that I was depressed and lonely. I had to take a moment and head into the back room. How is it possible that Jerome had gotten under my skin. How?

Oswald came to find me in the back room. He was struggling to walk due to his bad leg but his gaze soon found me.

"The audience are wanting another song from you."He whispers, trying to ignore the fact that I'm upset.

I nod and go and get ready again before going back up onto the stage and starting to play the melody on the piano for pieces by RED

 

Its a sad melody almost like a funeral song people were playing instruments in the back along, violins and guitars.

I began to sing after a while.-"I'm here again. A thousand miles away from you. A broken mess just scattered pieces of who I am. I tried so hard. Thought I could do this on my own, I've lost so much along the way.

Then I'll see your face. I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I'd lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole.

I've come undone but you make sense of who I am like puzzle pieces in your eyes.

Then I'll see your face. I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I'd lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole."

Theres a instrumental with the piano, violin and guitar.

"I tried so hard...so hard. I tried so hard.

Then I'll see your face. I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I'd lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole...

so you can make me whole..."

I finished and take another bow before I rush off the stage crying.

Oswald's POV

Oswald came back stage and watched her crying from the distance, knowing how she was feeling he wanted to help her but he couldn't. He wasn't sure how, his mother was still alive and clearly this girls family wasn't so he simply turned to walk away.

Lauren's POV

I took a deep breath and something changed it felt like I couldn't breath. I dropped to my knees and it feels like blackness had filled my heart.

"Shut your eyes and endure."A voice whispers darkly down my ear.

"NO! NO!"I cry shaking my head frantically.

The people around watched me closely. Suddenly, I let out a deafening scream and I gripped tightly onto my hair, practically ripping it out before I shut my eyes and slowly feel the loss of control over myself.

Next thing is I'm standing up without control of myself and I turn and walk out of the club without speaking a word. I walk home, walk into the living room where my sister, Leanne and her boyfriend Tom sat cuddled up. I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a very sharp kitchen knife.

"Hello...I guess I should've known better than to let this go on for as long as it did because now you've hurt her so much more..."I breath out heavily.

They both sat up to see me trailing my fingers over the blade of the knife, my black eyes flicked up to look them over while a menacing smirk made its way onto my lips. The pair dived out of their chairs seeing that I had a knife.

"But shes a stubborn one isn't she...she wouldn't let me take over but now...now I have her right where I want her."I continue speaking while twirling the tip of the knife on my thumb pad.

Tom slowly approaches me, his hands were up in a calming manner and I already knew he was trying to take the knife off me.

"I wouldn't come too close..."I warn him while shaking my head at his actions.

He tries to take my knife but I plunge it straight into his stomach then pull it out, letting the blood seep out everywhere, staining the carpets. He slowly drops to the floor, bleeding out.

I then grab my sister by her hair and she tries to fight back, punching and kicking in attempt to get away but I keep a firm grip on her hair.

"Did you ever hear me crying myself to sleep at night? Huh? Did you sis? I bet you did but I bet you pretended that you didn't hear me and the screams of heartbreak and pain...you were always the lucky sibling...the one that had it easy...you have no fucking idea how I feel everday...every night...you're my sister. You're supposed to help me through it all but you didn't. Now you're going to pay."I whisper darkly down her ear.

I line the knife up to her stomach, knowing that it was the worse way to die because it was the slowest.

"NO! DON'T DO IT LAUREN! SHES YOUR SISTER!"Tom yelled from the floor, where he lay in a pool of blood.

My eyes flicked to Tom who lay on the floor, wasn't he dead yet? I showed Tom Leanne while chuckling out of amusement.

"My sister? This bitch? Shes betrayed me and hurt me my whole damn life. I'd rather kill her right here and now than even acknowledge her as my fucking sister."I bite out bitterly and angrily.

And with that I ram the knife straight into her stomach and as she leans forward in pain, I lift her head back up with a rough pull on her long dark brown hair. I look into her brown eyes as I lift my knife to her throat and with one simple movement it slices her throat open. Blood pours from her now gashed open neck and it leaks onto the carpet and starts to coagulate. I look darkly into her brown eyes as her life quickly fades from them, she choked on her words and then fell limb into my arms.

I then carelessly throw her lifeless body at Tom who is already nearly dead. I then suddenly fall to the floor, gaining back control.

"No!...NO! NO! NO! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"I cry out while looking at my alter ego who was laughing while standing in the living room doorway.

"You should be thanking me...I've done you a favour. I've freed you."She laughs out and with that...she was gone.

 

 

 


	6. The capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Arkham we go! Yippie!

I had to get out of here...I had to. They wouldn't understand.

I was packing my things up, ignoring the dry coagulated blood all over my hands and up arms while I was throwing my clothes in my suitcase.

The sound of knocking came from the front door, startling me. Shit, it was probably the cops due to all the noise.

"Shit..."I mutter to myself while gripping my hair and looking around for a way out.

Banging started sounding from the front door before the familiar creaking of the door opening is heard.

"GCPD!"A all too familar voice calls out.

I can hear their footsteps as they enter the flat and begin to walk up the stairs to the upstairs flat.

I quickly ran to gently shut the bedroom door quietly. I looked around the room in a panic wondering what I could do to get out of this.

Jim Gordon's POV

  
I slowly approached the two dead bodies on the living room floor with my partner Harvey Bullock.

"Damn..."Harvey mutters as he lowers his hand gun to his hip.

We had been called as the neighbors had reported screaming and shouting coming from this address and we immediately recognised the address.

"Where's the younger sister at?"Harvey questions me and I seem to find myself speechless.

I looked around my surroundings curiously, she seemed to innocent to do something like this.

"We should search the flat. See if we can anything that might tell us who did this..."I tell Harvey who raised a brow at me and his expression soon turned puzzled.

"Are you serious? I think its pretty obvious who's done this.."Harvey tells me in a annoyed tone of voice.

I headed towards what looked like a bedroom door, there was a bloody handprint on the door.

Lauren's POV

I thought about hiding in the wardrobe but then I was hit by the realisation that it was a stupid idea. Perhaps I could convince them that it wasn't me...but it was me in a way. Maybe they'd understand or maybe they'd send me to arkham asylum to be with Jerome and Cameron. Either way, there was no way out of here.

I slowly grabbed onto the door handle and opened the door keeping my eyes on the bloodstained carpet in front of me, not seeing the ashamed and confused looks of Jim and Harvey.

Harvey had a gun on me and Jim slowly approached me like a zoo keeper slowly approaching a unpredictable animal.

"Lauren?"He whispers to me in a calm tone of voice.

"Don't get to close partner..."Harvey warns Jim in a untrusting tone of voice.

"I didn't do this..."I muttered to them keeping my saddened eyes on the floor.

"Of course you didn't..but you need to come down to the station with me..."Jim calmly tell me while looking at my bloodstained hands.

Of course neither of them believed me but they didn't want to frighten me.

Jim slowly grabbed my wrists and puts handcuffs tightly on me before he led me out to the car, the neighbours watched in disbelief.

The journey down to the station was relatively quiet most of the time apart from the occasional banter back and forth between Jim and Harvey.

When we arrived at the station Jim gently took me out of the back of the car and led me into the station which was as busy as it was last time.

Mr.Nygma saw me being taken into the station and immediately pulled out his phone to contact someone, but who? Who could he possibly know that I also knew.

They led me back into the questioning room and left me alone for a moment. I knew they'd probably be watching me.

"If ya let me take over I can promise you I'll get ya back to Jerome!"I hear a voice say to me from behind where I sat.

"No you've done enough."I mutter under my breath to her.

"Oh c'mon! it was just a little fun!"She says sitting across the desk from me.

"If that's your idea of fun, you need some serious fucking help!"I exclaim staring right at her with my arms folded.

"Who really needs help here? The figure of your imagination or...wait for it!"Her tone is sarcastic and teasing as she does jazz like hands."The girl who's sat in a little cop room talking to herself!"She laughs cockily at me."Give a call psycho!"

I can't help but grit my jaw slightly in anger as she disappears and Jim walks in, he'd been watching me with Harvey from the window in the door.

"Hello Lauren..."He says sitting down in front of me and looking at my blood covered folded arms.

"Jim..."I simply say with a small smile.

He goes over most of the normal questions, how old are you? Full name ect.

"So, Lauren can you tell me what happened?"Jim asked while getting ready to note.

"Well I was performing at the umbrella club, singing."I answer while keeping my eyes on Jim.

"Yes. I know. Me and Bullock saw you. You never told us in our previous interview that you had any connection with Penguin."Jim says with a rather irritated look.

"Because I didn't. I've not long ago gotten the job. Mr.cobblepot was rather kind job, considering his reputation."I say in a rather confident tone, almost defending Oswald.

"Right..."Jim said with a confused expression."Do you think Penguin had anything to do with the murder of your sister?"

"No."I say almost immediately."He'd never do that. He cherishes family more than anything and please don't call him Penguin, I don't like it when people call him that."I say shaking my head.

"Right.."he says confused, he'd never heard someone other than Oswalds mother defend him like this.

Before I knew it everything went black and my head fell back and I passed out. Jim rushed forward in attempt to help me.

"Lauren.."He tapped my cheeks slightly trying to wake me.

My eyes flick open, the black back in them"Boo!"I whisper as Jim jumps back.

I clear my throat and look over at him, stretching my hands and arms above my head, almost sensually.

"Geez does it feel good to be back."I smirk over at a confused Jim."Oh my apologies Mr.Gordon! I'm the better half of Lauren, the one with a killer personality!"I laugh like a maniac before placing my hands on the desk.

"Split personality disorder..."Jim mumbles to himself, sitting back in his seat.

"You could say that i guess."I say resting a finger on my chin like I'm thinking."I'd call it a more darker side to the mind that's been freed."I smirk darkly."And I ain't going anywhere this time. Now I'm in charge."I grin at Jim and that's all he needed to hear.

He stands up and starts to head out to of the room.

"Welcome to my evil side, its Mz.Hyde!"I joke while laughing as he leaves.

I was placed in a cell, waiting for my judgement. I looked at the other creeps, one looked like a human Knome I rolled my eyes dramatically as I saw Nygma approach the cell not very discretely.

"Pst..."Ed whispered over at me to try and get my attention.

"Well if it isn't Enigma! What's up?"I question Ed in a hyperactive tone.

Ed quickly shushed me."I called Jack. He's going to see Oswald to see if he can get you out of this."He whispers to me through the bars.

I simply nod at Ed, I wanted to ask him how he knew Jack but before I could he was gone.

A officer comes over to the cell and unlocks the doors. He walks in and lifts me to my feet by grabbing my arm.

"May I ask my new destination tour guide?"I ask in a fake posh tone of voice.

"Arkham Asylum."He says bluntly while dragging me off to a bus. What a buzz kill.

Oswald's POV

*Meanwhile at Oswalds throne/dinning room.*

I sat on my throne, a exquisite glass of wine in one hand, wondering where my mother was and what Theo had done to her. I gazed into my royal fire mesmerized by the tempting hot, flames. It was hypnotic...

Suddenly a knock at the door snapped me out of my trance and back to reality. I stood up and turned to face the door.

"Yes?"  
Gabe walked through the door once I called.

"Sir, somebody is here to ask a favor of you."He says to me in his usual respectful manner.

I nod at gabe and motion to let whoever it is through. I take a seat and wait for whoever it was while sipping at my wine. The young short and dark haired boy walks in rather nervously.

"Mr.Cobblepot. I'm Jack-"The boy starts to introduce himself but I cut him off with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Yes. I'm aware of who you are."I say while drinking my wine, knowing he knew Lauren."But what is it you want?"

Jack watches the king of Gotham with and answers with a simple shrug.

"A friend of mine has just called me to tell me that Lauren is being taken to arkham."

My eyes widen in anger but I try my best not to show it.

"Arkham? Do you know why?"I ask in a clearly irritated tone of voice.

"Something about killing her sister. They said she had a breakdown or something."I simply nodded, remembering what I had seen backstage...she'd actually snapped.

"Thank You My friend...you will be rewarded for your valuable information."I nod to Jack with a fake smile."Now...I have some planning to do."I whisper while nodding at Gabe."Gabe will see that you get your reward."

After Gabe had taken Jack away, I launched my wine glass at the wall and screamed in anger. Ella came through to see if I was okay.

"Mr.Penguin sir?"She asks nervously.

"I warn you to keep your distance my friend. I wouldn't want to hurt her friend..."I say in a warning tone of voice.

"Her friend? Y-You mean L-Lauren?"She stutters out of nerves.

"She's been taken to arkham..."I tell her with fury in my voice.

"Can't you help her?"Ella asked me curiously.

"I wish it was that simple my friend...but I'm certainly going to try."I mutter back to her.

And with that I pulled out my phone and began to call Victor Zsasz.

Song for the chapter---

 

 

 


	7. Arkham Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Arkham is really like, meanwhile what is Oswald doing?

I awoke in a darkened and cold cell on a hard and very uncomfortable bed. My blue eyes scanned the room carefully. What time was it? I looked down at my clothing, I was in a black and white stripped dress, clearly the asylum uniform. I could here people in the nearby cells screaming which sent shivers down my spine. My hair and makeup was a mess and I felt disgusting, I gently rubbed my hand up my goosebumped arm as I sat on the hard bed.

A sound of cells being unlocked down the hall snapped me out of my thoughts, the sound was slowly nearing to my own cell until eventually it was opened and a guard stood in the doorway."Come on move it."He spoke rather aggressively like he clearly didn't want to be there and he had much better things to attend to."geez okay grumpy, where to?"I ask with a big cheesy grin on my lips."Breakfast with the other inmates in the dining area."He says grabbing me firmly on the arm and dragging me down the hall. I looked around at the other inmates who were being escorted to the dining area, some just had crazy written all over them. I was eventually released and practically thrown into the room which was filled with the crazies, which I didn't mind because I always loved extreme personalities.

I slowly made my way to a empty table and took a seat, I didn't bother getting any food as I wasn't hungry at all, I looked down at my hands that had been cleaned...No blood I sighed to myself before rolling my eyes as a big, stocky man sat next to me. My seemingly calm blue eyes gently made their own way to the stocky mans green, hunger filled eyes but it was obvious he wasn't hungry for food."Can I help you?"I say rather innocently. The man tilts his head and goes to move his hand towards my breasts."Move your hand any closer and I will fucking break it..."I warn him in a angered tone of voice.

"I see you haven't changed gorgeous..."A familiar voice mutters from across the table which causes my blue eyes to dart across the table to be greeted by the gingers blue ones."J-Jerome..."My attitude immediately went back to being like a shy school girls when shes talking to her crush. Jerome only grinned in reply before showing the man next to me a intimidating glare which made him move away which only made me smile more.

"I heard you missed me, doll!"He banged his hands on the table like a excited child."You're a bad liar Mr.Valeska!"I chuckle at him and he rests his head on his hand cutely while gazing over at me.  
"I'm not that bad!"He chuckles before shaking his head."But I know I'm right and you know it too...Look I'm gonna just put this right out there buuuut!"He over exaggerates his words."I think that while you're in here you should stick with me, cam and this new girl we've met while we've been in here called chloe."He says with a smirk on his red lips."And..."I lean forward resting on the table."Why should I listen to a lunatic like you Jerome?"I grin at him while noticing that Cameron and this new girl Chloe was watching us."Well...you can't but that's never stopped you before...has it now, doll?"He says with a charming wink."No it hasn't...but you left me...I'm not stupid enough to fall for your charms again Jerome..."I shrug at him before leaning back and smirking you didn't feel the same about Jerome as you had before, it was rather confusing you...that spark had gone, long gone.

Jerome's grin vanished and he stood up and walked back to Cameron and Chloe. The man from before came back over and sat beside me, moving his hand back towards my breasts."What did I fucking say before asshole?"I say while grabbing his hand and bending it back till it cracks, he lets out a grunt in pain and I stand up, grabbing him by the scruff of the next and smashing his face on to my kneecap, blood was all over his face and my knee.

"HEY!"A guard called and rushed over, pulling me away and taking me off to be "Punished"

*Meanwhile*

Victor Zsasz watched as his boss paced around in front of the grand fireplace."Boss if you'd just let me-"Oswald interrupted Victor."No Victor...I don't want you to do it because everybody knows that you work for me. I want you to hire somebody...reliable to do it for me...Butch is handling trying to find my mother and I want you to handle this."Victor nods before leaving the room."GABE!"Oswald calls for Gabe who enters the room almost immediately."Yes boss."He asks in his usual respectful manner."I want you to get me a visiting order to see Miss Lauren Dixon in Arkham Asylum."He order Gabe who nods and walks out.

*Back to Arkham Asylum*

I was being strapped down to a chair and of course I was fighting against them a man leant over me and looked at me, He looked strange and wore the weirdest glasses."Hello Miss Dixon..."He spoke in a deep voice."My name is Hugo Strange...I'm here to make sure you get the correct Therapy you need."He says while looking into my eyes.  
"Fuck. You."I speak to him plainly before a wooden mouth gag is placed in my mouth. Hugo starts walking away saying something into a recording."Patient seems to be suffering with severe anger issues."

I try to wriggle out of my straps and get the wooden thing out of my mouth but I can't. A dark skinned woman places a heavy object on my head and I then I'm hit with the realisation of what they're doing. I begin to shake my head frantically...No...No...No! Screams are muffled by the wooden object as 460 bolts of electricity flies through my body. That was the start of my therapy in Arkham Asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support <3


	8. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald comes to pay a visit.

Oswald gazed out of the back window of his Lincoln as they slowly pulled up outside of Arkham Asylum he sighed to himself, nervous about going into that he could possibly end up himself one day if things went badly enough but NO he was the King Of Gotham things will be fine...once he got his mother back everything would be perfect.

"Are you sure about this boss?"Gabe asked from the drivers seat. Oswald did nothing but sigh in response before getting out of the back car and limping over to the entrance of the Asylum.

He approaches the front desk and clears his throat to get the receptionists attention who raises her head from her computer."Can I help you?"Her voice was rather bitchy like she had no respect for the visitors."Yes. I'm here to visit one of the inmates."Oswald responded to the girl in a inpatient tone."What's your name?"The Girl asks him."My name is Oswald Cobblepot."He says proudly and the girls eyes immediately widen."M-Mr.Cobblepot sir...I'm sorry I-"Oswald silences her by rising a hand."Please. Enough."He says shaking his head."Okay...who is it you'd like to see?"Oswald hands The Girl the visting order."You're here to see Lauren..."The girl bites her lip slightly as she speaks."Is there a problem?"Oswald asks her in a rather impatient and stern tone of voice, the impatience was written all over his face."N-No...not at all Mr.Cobblepot...Let me show you to the visiting room."

*Meanwhile*

"We all fall down!" I fall to the floor laughing uncontrollably and Jerome laughs with me. Chloe helps me up off the ground and I take a seat next to Cameron."Geez this group activities thing is stupid!"I whisper to Cameron who laughs quitely.

The guards come walking over."Oh C'mon guys I didn't do anything!"I say as they grab me by my arms and start to drag me to the exit of the 'Social/activity room'."Well later bitches!"I call to all the crazies as I'm dragged out.

I soon come to the realisation that I'm not being taken to the usual torture chambers..well thats what I like to call it anyway. The guards opened a door after about a 10minute walk, they pushed me roughly inside."Ow! Watch it!"I say with a glare before slowly turning to look around the room and thats when I saw him again. Oswald sat at a desk with that beautiful but mischievous smile and those piercing blue eyes and that hair...that raven hair. He raised up out of his seat to greet me."L-Lauren..."He says in his usual nervous voice. I slowly walk and take a seat across from him at the table."H-How are you feeling?"He asks me as his smile slowly fades. I simply shrug in reply, looking around the room for any cameras before leaning forward and he does the same. I lean towards his ear."They're torturing me. Electrocuting me. Nearly drowning me, beating me...help me."I whisper to him practically begging.

You can see the anger clearly on Oswalds face and he slowly grabs onto my hand."I can assure you Lauren. I am working on it my little dove."He whispers in reply, trying to sound calm but I can see right through it. We both lean back staring at each other.

He called me his little dove and after he had said that a blush had crept onto my face."Why are you here Oswald. You barely even know me."I ask him with a confused expression.

Oswald had to think about that for a moment and I could tell he was thinking about something but I didn't ask. What exactly could he say? It didn't even make sense. He didn't even understand himself."Well you're my bartender and every replacement we've had so far has been useless."Oswald made up a pathetic excuse and was laughing at his own stupid lie in his head. I puffed at his excuse and rolled my eyes."Right..."The disbelief was clearly shown in my voice.

We mostly just chatted about work and the other inmates in here. I didn't realize how much me and Oswald had in common, it's like we've met before.

After our time was up Oswald kissed the back of my hand and went back out to be met by Gabe and the Lincoln. He got back into the back of the car."Where to boss?"Gabe asks in his usual respectful manner."Lauren's old house...I have a weird feeling."He says while gazing out of the window again. Gabe doesn't question his boss abduction starts to drive.

After about an hours drive they finally arrived at the still ery crime scene. Oswald got out of the car and limped into the house and up the stairs while feeling a great deal of pain. He was eventually greeted by the blood stained living room."Wow Lauren I didn't realize you had it in you."He said with a slight smirk before walking into what looked like her bedroom. He looked around the gothic styled room with a grin before seeing a picture on the bedside cabinet of a pretty blonde woman in a denim dress with lightly applied makeup with a man with a white and blue checkered shirt he had dark hair. The pair looked in their thirtys and they held a young girl in a purple dress she had short brown hair and the sweetest smile and beautiful blue eyes. That's when Oswalds Jaw dropped when he saw this girl...he knew he recognised Lauren.

*Flashback*

Oswald sat alone on the pavement crying with a broken umbrella in hand when a young girl in a black and grey dress she had short brown hair and blue eyes and she sat beside him."Why are you crying?"The girl asked him in a sweet and caring tone of voice. Oswald stared at the girl in disbelief and ignored her for a moment which made her pout before she nudged him to get his attention."You know...when I'm sad I sing to myself because singing makes me happy."She says to him while looking at him with a smile and for some reason this actually made him smile a little but it quickly faded."I'm crying because..."He sniffled a little."It's okay you can tell me..."she coaxs him to speak to her."some other kids have been hurting me because I...I always carry a umbrella and they say I have a weird walk and weird hair and- and a stupid crooked nose. They say its like a beak and they call me a penguin..."Oswald explains to the girl in a mixture of angry and sad tone and the girl giggles at him."how is being a penguin a insult?"she asks him with that sweet smile again."Well they are silly and everyone laughs at them all the time."Oswald says while looking at his broken umbrella."No, no no! Penguins are cute!"Oswald blushes at her comment."I think you're cute!"The girl smiles at him as he blushes."why do you carry a umbrella though?"She asks him intrigued."Because mother is scared I'll get Ill and die like my father."Oswald answers while feeling stupid."But now it's broken because they broke it..."Oswald says upset. The girl thinks for a moment to herself before hearing her mother says call her.

"Lauren c'mon we've got to go. We don't want to get stuck in traffic!"A blonde woman calls to the young girl who hops up onto her feet and heads to what looks like her gran and grandads house and she grabs her own umbrella that she sometimes left there it was a dark blue and she walked back over to the boy."Here..."The girl gives him the umbrella."N-No I couldn't possibly..."Oswald refused."Quick take it."she forced him to take the umbrella."My names Lauren by the way."She says with the same sweet smile."I'm Oswald..."He says before watching her lean in and kiss his cheek, her kiss practically burned his skin and as she skipped away he touched his face where this girl had kissed him and he smiled.

Oswald returned to that street everyday hoping to see this girl called Lauren again but she never came back. He eventually began to believe that she'd never come back.

*Back to reality*

Oswald stared at the picture in disbelief he couldn't believe that it was you and that you were back and he wasn't going to let the only girl that had ever shown him true kindness other than his mother rot away in a asylum. No he was not. Oswald took the photo and went back to the car to go home and get preparations ready for her break out.


	9. The Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a breakout at Arkham Asylum

I Splurted coughs, coughing up water as a male security guard held me by the back of my neck."Fuck you doctor strange..."I cough between breaths."The patient is still showing signs of anger. Dunk her again."Hugo says while watching me already struggling to breath."Are you trying to Kill-"I was interrupted by my head being shoved under the water. That's how my morning had started here at Arkham, I'd been here for a few months now and I'd had occasional visits from Oswald which of course are always nice although he does seem familar. I'm slowly giving up on hope though, I've been separated from the other inmates and I'm being tortured every day, they may say it's therapy but lets face it, nearly drowning someone multiple times a day is NOT therapy! Rumor has it that Jerome, Chloe and Cameron have escaped Arkham, I hope that's true at least then I have a chance of escaping this hell and finding out who killed my parents.

*Meanwhile*

Oswald watched the tv from his throne closely, hoping that she was one of the inmates that had escaped but unfortunately she wasn't. A knock on the door made him sigh and he gestured Gabe to open it and there stood the tall bald man in his all black outfit with two pistols on either side of his waist. Oswald raised up out of his seat."Victor...do you bring any news?"Victor nods with his sickening smile."The breakout will be tonight boss."Oswald couldn't help but grin."Perfect. I trust you found a trustworthy man for the job."Victor nodded in return before leaving the room. He was always a man of very few words.

*Back at Arkham*

One more punch, one more fucking kick. I spit out blood, unable to fight back due to the straitjacket, I crawl into the corner of the dark room as the guard corners me."That is enough for today. We shall continue her sessions tomorrow."Hugo says from the cells doorway. Oh god no, no more...i wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me beg hint for no more, so I simply sat in the corner of the room silently, watching them leave. I'm surprised the whole of Arkham didn't hear my sceams while they beat and tortured me. I slowly crawled over to the cell bars. My eyes jet black from the anger and pain. I began to dose off, as much as I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want tomorrow to come and just as I was on the brink of being taken by sleep....BANG! BANG! BANG!

The loud sounds came from multiple different areas of the asylum, it sounded like explosions then what it seemed like was the sound of gunfire. Masked men and women were walking around the halls of Arkham. Finally I heard people coming down the hall to my own cell and I tried to stand but I couldn't, panic mixed with a straitjacket isn't a good combination. They stopped outside my cell and what a mess I must have looked. Messed and still kind of wet black hair that came down to my shoulder blades, a bruised and bleeding face from the beating I'd not long ago received and my now blue eyes now that I was more scared than angry. I was sat on the floor in a straitjacket and a black and white Arkham dress. The masked man didn't seem to care what I looked like."Are you Lauren Dixon?"He asked me in deep voice."Yes..."I simply replied in a timid voice. He then had some keys that he must have stolen from the guard and he unlocked the cell door and grabbed me by the straitjacket and started dragging me down the asylum halls, I watched the hall floor, examining every dead guards body that I saw on the floor until we got to the exit and he too the straitjacket off me and cuffed my hands, throwing me in the back of a black car with tinted windows.

I sat in the back of the car confused."Where are you taking me?"i asked the masked driver who had just gotten in the car. He didn't answer me and he just started driving a sense of fear and confusion took over me, soon we were near Gotham and I wriggled my hands out of my cuffs successfully, he hadn't put them tight enough and I'd clenched my fists when he was putting them on so wriggling my hands out of them was easy. I took the cuffs in my hands and I lunged forward and wrapped the cuffs around his neck and pulled on them tightly, choking the man.

His hands came to his neck, trying to pulled the cuffs away but he couldn't get a grip on them, he choked and eventually started to go unconscious but the car spun out of control and went off the road until CRASH!

*A few hours later with Oswald*

Laurens face was all over the news and Oswald watched it, eyes filled with delight and he let out a delightful and soft laugh."See Gabe...things always go as planned."He says to Gabe who was stood beside him."Of course boss."Gabe agrees with him with a nod, Victor walks in the room quietly and Oswald raises from his chair with a big grin."Well? is she here?"Victor slowly shook his head while looking at him."There's been a problem boss..."Oswalds face went from a happy expression to a glare that could burn your soul."What do you mean theres been a problem? You said that he was trustworthy.."Oswald raises his voice at Victor."Sir, I can assure you that it wasn't him."Oswalds expression turned confused and he asked Victor to explain."I found the driver dead in the crashed car. He had red mark around his neck from being strangled and handcuffs on his legs."

Oswald lets out a laugh, a angered one at that."Minxx..."He mutters under his breath."Find her."He says to Victor who nods with a smile and goes to leave."Don't hurt her though."He says before he leaves.

*Meanwhile*

I was walking through the Gotham alleys in my Arkham dress. I would get the occasional strange look from homeless people. Then I finally reached my old house and the first place I went was to the bathroom for a shower. The water stung my cuts and bruises as it ran over them.

After I was clean I dug through my clothes and couldn't find anything good so I went to my sisters room and found a short black laced dress which went perfect for my rebellious mood.

After I was dressed I dried and curled my black hair before putting on some makeup to hide my bruises. After I was done I started to walk out of the house to go to Oswalds but just as I exit the house I feel a hand grab me and pull me into a alley, the man pins me to a wall."Hello kitten."The man whispers to me."hello Victor..."I mutter before pushing him off me."don't bother trying to run."Victor tells me and I glance down at the heels I was wearing."I wasn't exactly planning on running..."I say with a shrug."The boss wants to see you."He says and it's practically a order."Oh good that's exactly where I was going."I say with a smirk before walking towards Oswalds.

As I arrived at the grand manor all of Oswalds men were staring at me as Victor escorts me in."Haven't you all got anything better to do?"Butch who was stood with Gabe outside Oswalds main room, laughed to himself. i approached the pair."Open up."I order the pair of stocky men."The boss wants to be alone."Butch says with a twitch."Does it look like I care?"I say with a roll of my eyes."Butch, Boss wants to see her."Gabe informs Butch before opening the door for me."go ahead, miss."

I slowly walk down the dark room, Oswalds back was to me, he was sat in his giant throne that I'd never seen before looking into the flames of the fire. He truly looked like a king."What part of I don't want to see anyone do you idiots not understand?"Oswald spoke harshly without turning around. I smirked to myself realising he didn't know it was me. I stayed  stood at the end of the grand table."Why do I feel like I might be a exception?"I answer him confidently. Oswalds eyes widened when he heard my voice and he slowly raised from his throne and slowly turned around to see me, our eyes locked and he couldn't help himself but look at the way I was dressed, he liked it, but was he dreaming? I tilted my head at him with a smirk noticing he was checking me out."Hello Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot...I heard you were looking for me...Missed me?"I say almost innocently.


	10. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't exactly the same anymore.

Oswald stood, speechless he didn't expect to see me so soon."L-Lauren...I didn't expect to see you so soon...my apologies if I may have sounded rude in any way, that wasn't my intention towards you."Oswalds voice sounded a mixture between nervous and anxious."Chill out Oswald, its fine. I get it."I shrug at him with a bored expression."I'll have to give Victor a bonus for getting you so quickly. You've been quite the little mischievous minx.."Oswald says while leaning on the Throne with a smirk on his lips."So what Mr.Cobblepot?"I say with a shrug."I don't trust anyone. Especially not someone who'd killed off half of a asylum and dragged me into the back of his car handcuffed annnnd if Zsasz is getting paid for bringing me in, I want half of his pay because I came in on my own free will."I say not breaking eye contact with Oswald. Oswald wasn't very pleased by my answer but tried not to show it, he scoffed and approached me and I didn't budge, just kept direct eye contact with him.

"You've become quite a feisty little dove...haven't you?"Oswald says while raising a hand to touch my cheek, at first I didn't know how to react normally I'd like this sort of attention, especially from Oswald but with everything that had happened at Arkham she couldn't stand to be touched, it brought back to much as his hand touched my cheeks all the memories of the beatings, the force of being held underwater and the bolts of electricity seering through my body, frying my brain. The memories of the ear piercing screeches and screams for help. It all just came rushing back to the surface. I slapped Oswald's hand away from my face."GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"I screamed at him before backing away with tear filled eyes. Oswald stood wide eyed with shock, they were both unaware Ella was listening with Declan and Jack at the door.Oswald didn't understand, I'd never spoken to him this way before and never had I screamed at him with such fear and hurt."L-Lauren..."Oswalds voice was calm but I could tell he was clearly hurt."Oswald...I...nevermind, none of that matters anymore. I have no time for feelings, care, sympathy or empathy. I know you know who killed my parents Oswald. Now tell me who it was."My voice was careless and inconsiderate but that was how it had to be, caring never got you anywhere in this world, I'd tried before.

Oswald stood, hurt and angry. He limped over to his throne and glared at me."after everything I've done for you, you don't even show me the respect I deserve."His words were like daggers."I thought you were different but as you said. None of that matters anymore."He said hiding his true feelings. I didn't remember him from my childhood, I didn't realize how much I was truly hurting him but I soon would."Please just tell me who killed them. I need to know Oswald. Even you should understand that Penguin."Oswald glared before closing his eyes and opening them shortly after, this was the first time I'd ever called him Penguin.

"Theo Galavan had your parents murdered. The same man who has my mother while you were in arkham Butch found yours and your parents files at She's evidence."Oswald informs me but its obvious after how I'd treated him he didn't want to tell me.

I turned to leave him."oh let me guess."He stands up while slamming his hands on the table. I slowly turn on my heels to meet his gaze once again."You're going to go and find your little Inmate friends, No?"Oswald says able to somehow read me like a book."Yes I was actual-"Oswald cuts me off."Even after they left you behind and didn't think twice about you?"I think about it for a moment, damn him and his silver tongue."This is just something I have to do Oswald...I'll see you around..."I speak in a more calmer and gentle tone with a gentle smile. Oswald watched as I walked out on him his heart sank slightly at how I'd spoken to him, his hand gently raised to touch his face where I'd kissed him as a child.

As I they heard me leave the room Jack turned to Ella and shrugged as if to say he doesn't understand what's going on and Declan pushes Ella through the door. Ella slowly walks over to Oswald."Sir?"Oswalds gaze turned to her as he snapped out of thought."What is it?"he snaps at her."Was that Lauren?"Oswald thought for a moment before shaking his head. He was sat on his throne holding his chin in his thumb and his index finger as he thought."It may have had her appearance but it wasn't her..."Ella looked confused, normally her boss didn't really get emotionally effected by arguments, he normally just got angry but she saw that he was sad many could even say heartbroken. She didn't want to push her luck so she just nodded before walking out of the room.

Oswald sat there alone, all of his thoughts gathering. His mother was gone and now the girl he...well cared about is gone.

I walked to the industrial side of gotham to a warehouse that Jerome had talked about a few times in Arkham, on the walk I was tempted to turn around and go back to Oswald...the way he looked...I'd hurt him and I'd never wanted to do that.

I finally found the warehouse and I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in. I could protect myself so I was fine. As I walked in I heard music almost like carnival music. I followed the music and it came another door that I opened the second I walked in a man put a gun to my head.

Cameron sat on a sofa upside down his legs over the back and his head dangling off the bottom, Chloe sat on a bar on her phone. I rolled my eyes and let my gaze fall on the hired help."Drop it and I promise I'll go easy on you."I say with a wide grin. The second Cameron heard my voice he rolled off the sofa and looked over at me."Hey look who finally got free!"Cameron says with a chuckle. Chloe raised her head from her phone."Oh hey! Jerome!"She calls for Jerome who finally comes skipping into the room and his eyes widened at me as he saw my new dress style.I stood arms folded and a slant in my stance."Well Hello dollface! Welcome back!"His eyes darted to the man with a gun to my head."Relax bozo."The man lowered his gun and I walked into the room, heels clicking on the floor. Jerome was wearing a red suit with his ginger hair combed back. Cameron was wearing a red shirt with black skinny jeans and Chloe was wearing a grey shirt with burgundy skinny jeans and black converse shoes, her brown hair was worn down."Really? You guys weren't hard to find. I'm surprised Jimbo hasn't found the lot of you and locked you all back up in Arkham."I say as I admired the warehouse. Jerome chuckled at me as he threw himself down on the sofa next to Cameron."But what I'm really here about is-"Cameron cuts me off."Is why did we leave you behind?"I looked at Cameron as he says it."How's pingu?"Chloe says with a smirk and I turn to glare at her."don't talk about him like that!"I snap angrily at her. Jerome perks up with a chuckle."Theo broke us out."I scowl at Jerome and walk in front of him."Galavan?"I snap at Jerome."Theo fucking Galavan!"I raise my voice and Jerome just watches me amused."He caught Butch snooping at your files. He knew that Oswald was planning to bust you out."Cameron says while watching Jerome grin at me."I can't believe you're still working with him Jerome! He tried to kill you!"Jerome nods while grinning."I haven't forgot doll. Which is why we are all going to the Masquerade tomorrow night for a little revenge...care to join us dollface?"I couldn't help but smirk at him. Revenge on Galavan. Not only could I avenge myself but I could also avenge Oswald."Gladly."I say to Jerome. Tomorrow was going to be a night filled with Bloodshed.


	11. The masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad karma's a bitch for Theo! Lauren and Oswald may be able to work something out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters so I hope you enjoy!

When the following morning came I woke up to Jerome hanging a short blood red skin tight dress up in the room I was staying in."presents?"I say while stretching as I sit up. Jerome grins seeing me awake and walks over."Its for the Masquerade dollface."He says while putting a mask over his eyes. I snatch the mask away from his eyes and laugh."Whatever circus boy."I joke and he grins before leaning in and telling me something interesting.

*Meanwhile*

"I told you why I'm going Butch." Oswald says while trying on a new suit in the mirror."Yeah, Yeah because Galavan is there. I get it."Butch says with a nod. Oswald had lied he knew Lauren would be there because of Galavan and was willing to risk it to see and talk to her and to try and get some information about his mother of course.

*A few hours later at the GCPD*

I watched Theo Galavan in the distance talking to Jim Gordon. Jerome was out with Cameron getting things ready for tonight and Chloe was getting herself a dress and her hair and makeup done. I was out with a little scheme in mind. I was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans with black converse, a white vest top and a grey hoodie. I had my hood up and my hair braided to the side.

I held a letter in my pocket but before I could start walking I felt someone grab my arm tightly and I quickly met gaze with the light brown eyed man with glasses."I knew it was you."Ed said gently dragging me into a corner."Ed! what the heck are you doing?"I whisper to him while turning my attention back to Theo Galavan who was still talking to Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock."Jack told me that you were nasty to Mr.Penguin...is this true?"He says while occasionally glancing at the floor, he spoke rather quickly as always. I glanced back at him and slowly unravel his fingers from around my arm."I have no idea how you know that Nygma or how Jack did but right now I don't really care...I'm busy."I try to walk away."You're going to that masquerade tonight aren't you?"I sigh impatiently and turn on my heels."Yes...don't go."I say with a sneaky wink before starting to walk away, he gave of that usual creepy yet cute smile and I noticed that Galavan started to walk towards the exit of the GCPD so I did the same, sneaking past him and 'Accidentally bumping into him' I slipped the letter into his pocket before saying."Sorry."And walking away without looking up so he could see my face.

Galavan stared at the girl as she walked away, he didn't see her but he thought she looked familiar. He started to walk down the streets, placing his hands in his pocket for warmth, he felt the paper and with a confused expression took the paper out of his pocket, looking it over he noticed it was addressed to him, he opened it and began to read.

"Dear Theo.

As I'm pretty sure you know, you ruined my life, killed my parents and now you're trying to do the same to my friend Oswald Cobblepot and for this I shall never forgive, nor understand why you do the things you do. You're a heartless and selfish human being, matter of fact you don't even deserve the decency to call yourself a human being. One day all of your actions are going to come back and bite you in the ass, maybe even a poisonous or infectious bite. Bad Karmas a Bitch Galavan.

See you soon.

with plenty of hatred, Lauren (The killer) Dixon."

Galavan stared wide eyed at the letter, never when he planned what he had done did he expect her to find out and have the nerve to turn against him, just because of a man like Penguin?

*A few hours later.*

After tying my hair back and putting ruby red lipstick on I stared at myself in the body length mirror, the dress was a perfect fit but most defiantly not something I'd wear often. I placed the mask over my eyes and grinned. The makeup Chloe had done for me enhanced my blue eyes through the mask, I walked out to be greeted by two fine looking gentleman, Jerome and Cameron."Gorgeous Doll."Jerome says with a playful wink and I roll my eyes."So you two do the distractions and I'll do the grabbing!"Jerome says with a chuckle. Chloe walks out in a deep purple dress, her makeup done a little lighter around the eyes and a darker shade of red for the lipstick her hair was worn down but her dress was the same style as mine due to the fact Jerome had picked both.

We all traveled in style thanks to the boys who had threatened a limousine driver and as we arrived at the charity ball I noticed Bruce Wayne and His butler were walking into the grand hall, I didn't think about them being here. I gulped as we walked into the brightly lit room and Jerome and Cameron got us all a glass of champagne. I smirked and took a glass of Cameron and we looked around at the many people attending, I saw Harvey Bullock, Jim Gordon and what looked like his girlfriend talking to Bruce Wayne and His butler. Then we saw them Theo Galavan and His sister Tabitha and their niece Silver and now it was time for the games to begin. Cameron headed over to Tabitha to ask her to dance and Chloe headed over to Galavan. Jerome went his own separate way and I just sat back and observed for now.

Oswald limped into the grand hall with Butch and Gabe, dressed in a fine suit and His hair done in its usual style. He glanced around the room, saw all the usual attendants but then he saw Lauren standing alone even though there was loads of beautiful women she always stood out from all of them to him she was starting to walk across the hall but Oswald limped over to her, grabbing her firmly by her arm and spinning her body around.

I stood shocked and the second my eyes locked with the man who had grabbed me I knew who it was, we were around the same height and he smiled, I couldn't tell if he was pleased to see me or not but I felt my heart sink at the sight of him, after everything I'd said to him I wouldn't blame him if he shot me right there and then.

"Hello my little dove...What a pleasant surprise."Oswald spoke while keeping his firm grip so I couldn't walk away."O-Oswald..."I stuttered nervously, surprised he's still calling me that."What are you doing here Oswald?"I asked him worried he may get hurt or arrested with everything that is going to take place."I could ask you the same thing."He says with that mischievous look in his eyes, although he wore a mask, I could tell."You're here because of Theo."I simply nod at him."With the other Arkham Inmates?"I nod again and he sighs."Why are you here?"I ask with a smirk on my ruby lips."Why I'm the King of Gotham my dear...."I shrug at his response."You've never come to something like this before."I point out before trying to walk away but his grip grows tighter on my arm and he pulls me back."Dance with me."He says whilst dragging me to the dance floor, Cameron watched me with Oswald with a smirk."But your leg."I whisper angrily not liking being dragged around. Oswald hated it when people talked about his leg, he could still do normal things."Forget about it."He says while pulling me closer, I tensed up again due to all the memories of the torture but I tried to forget about them. This wasn't the place to make a scene.

Oswald places his hands on my hips and I slowly move to place my arms around his shoulders, we kept direct eye contact and he gave me that cute and almost innocent smile.

Jerome had snuck up behind silver and grabbed her, tied her up and duck taped her mouth and he hid her in the back.

After a few songs, Oswalds leg had started hurting so we had sat down together."I know why you don't like people touching you."Oswald says while taking a sip of Champagne. I simply let my gaze fall to the floor."I know why you're acting like this and saying the things you are saying."Oswald says while moving his hand over mine and interlocking our fingers after putting his champagne glass down he used his other hand to lift my chin so he could look me directly in the eyes."I'd never hurt you."Oswald says seriously while leaning closer to me."And I know you're trying to not do the same."I keep eye contact with him, my heart racing at the closeness of our lips until eventual he pulls away and stands up to limp away to Gabe, trying to gather his thoughts, he didn't know what had come over him.

I shake my head, damn that tension was too much to bare I stand up and notice Bruce Wayne stood on his own so I walk over to him."Hello Mr.Wayne..."I say with a smirk on my Ruby painted lips. Bruce looks over at me while drinking some water."Hello..."He says in a confused tone of voice."Do I know you? You seem familiar..."Bruce says while looking into my eyes, trying to figure out who I am."You don't know me personally but you could say I'm here to help you."

Oswald watched Lauren and Bruce talking."What is she doing to me Gabe..."Oswald says, stood with Gabe and sipping on a new glass of champagne."I'm not sure Boss..."Gabe responded while standing beside him like a body guard.

"What do you mean I'm in danger? Who are you?"Bruce asked me nervously before his butler came over."Can I help you miss?"The Butler asked me while standing up straight with his hands resting behind his back."Alfred...it's okay she's just trying to help, I think."Bruce reassures Alfred."Look I'm not going to lie but I'm one of the inmates that escaped Arkham Asylum."I say like it's a everyday thing. Alfred quickly takes a hold on Bruce."Let me finish."I say to Alfred."Before you go and run to Jimbo, just listen. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here for revenge against Theo Galavan. He had my parents murdered and I'm sure you of all people understand how that feels. I wouldn't hurt you Bruce because you're Gothams future and I have high hopes for you without you, Gotham will burn and crumble."Bruce seems to trust me but Alfred clearly still doesn't trust me."Look, Jerome Alaska is here and the others. They wouldn't think twice about hurting or even killing you. That's why you and Alfred have gotta go before the show starts."I tell him in a serious tone before starting to walk away."Thank You."Bruce calls to me as Alfred tries to drag him to Jim. Bruce commands him to leave it.

I head back stage to where Jerome is holding Silver."Sup!"I wave to him and he does a dramatic bow, I roll my eyes."Geez nice job on capturing this little Butch."I say while kneeling slightly in front of Silver who was wriggling and trying to escape. I look at some background dancers practicing for the singer that was supposed to be performing in a few moments and Jerome grins at me."Yeah, yeah I'm on it."I approach the singer that's hidden behind a curtain."So what song are ya performing?"I say leaning on a wall."You're not supposed to be back here...but I am supposed to be singing Little things."I roll my eyes."Hell no. You've gotta go!"I say gripping her by her neck and snapping it."I've got a better song in mind."

After informing the musicians on the song change I prepared to go out.

Oswald searched around frantically with his eyes for Lauren but she was nowhere in sight, the others were apart from the ginger but she was gone. Then the lights dimmed and he saw her standing by the microphone, rock like music started playing and he couldn't help but laugh slightly at her dramatic attitude. House of memories by Panic at the disco started playing.

 

Oswald couldn't help but realise that the lyrics reminded him of his current position with Lauren.

"Whoaaaaa Whoaaaaa Whoaaaaa If you're a lover, you should know The lonely moments just get lonelier, the longer you're in love, than if you were alone. Memories turn into daydreams, become a taboo

I don't want to be afraid, the deeper that I go it takes my breath away. Soft electric souls. Heart to heart and eyes to eyes, is this taboo?

Baby we built this house on memories, take my picture now, shake it till you see it and when your fantasies become your legacy promise me a place in your house of memories. Whoaaaaa whoaaaaa whoaaaaa

I think of you from time to time more than I thought I would You were just too kind and I was too young to know that's all that really matters. I was a fool.

Baby we built this house on memories, take my picture now, shake it till you see it and when your fantasies become your legacy promise me a place in your house of memories whoaaaaa whoaaaaa whoaaaaa

Those thoughts of past lovers they'll always haunt me. I wish I could believe you'd never wrong me. Then will you remember me in the same way as I remember you.

Baby we built this house on memories, take my picture now, shake it till you see it and when your fantasies become your legacy promise me a place in your house of memories, In your house of memories. Promise me a place."

After I'd finished my performance some of the dancers were beside me, I did a dramatic bow to the audience before reaching for a knife that was strapped to my upper thigh underneath my dress and I grabbed one of the dancers next to me by her hair, pulled her neck back and slit her throat. Blood squirted all over the people at the front of the stage. Then I threw her lifeless body, carelessly off the stage before throwing my mask off."Nobody fucking move."I yell into the Microphone over all the screaming. The guns of Jeromes men shoot in the air, everyone in the room was surrounded.

Oswald watched in shock as this all played out, never did he expect to see this side of her but damn did he like it.

Cameron comes up onto the stage and Chloe stays with Theo for the time being.

"Shut up screaming, we ain't gonna hurt you all...just the ones that deserve it."I say with a psychotic chuckle.

Jim had gone to try and call for help without anyone noticing.

"So yeah! Well I won't do any introductions because I'm guessing you all know who I am."I say with a shrug before sitting on the front of the stage."Lauren stop this ridiculous behaviour!"Theo spoke up approaching the stage with Chloe."Oh look! Here's the star of the show!"I joke while kicking my legs like a child on the stage."Chloe, bring him up!"I say before jumping up and back onto the stage. Chloe drags Theo onto the stage with a gun to his head. I walk over to him before whispering into his ear."Remember me? Things haven't gone to plan for you, have they?"Theo grinds his jaw in anger."Jerome! Bring her out!"I call to Jerome who's backstage.

Oswald couldn't believe what she was doing, he wanted to be the one who destroyed Theo not her. Harvey walked over to Oswald."What the hell is she playing at Penguin?"He whispers to him."I can assure you detective, I have no Idea."Oswald tells Harvey the truth but of course he doesn't believe him."Yeah sure you don't Penguin."He whispers in reply."You have a devious mind. I really have no Idea Detective."

Jerome pushes silver out on a spinny chair, spinning her around while laughing."Silver..."Theo mutters before glaring at me."You bitch!"I laugh at him and shake my head."Like that's such a bad thing?"I say with a smirk."Now..."I walk behind a scared silver."It's time for a little thing called payback."Theo begins to beg."Please...don't hurt her. Whatever problem you have with me has nothing to do with silver..."I give him a little pout before walking back to him, pointing the knife at his throat."You know something...you're actually right buuuut!"I walk back over to Silver."My parents had nothing to do with what you wanted me to become..."Theo clenched his jaw."That's different.."I tilt my head to the side."Really? I didn't notice."I place the blade to Silvers neck."I think it's your turn to lose someone you love."Silver looks at Theo with pleading eyes."I'll do anything you want, I'll give you 10'000 in cash just please let my niece go."I pretend to think about it for a moment and Jerome grins at me and then at Chloe."Nahh...wanna know why? Because we don't care about money! We just care about getting revenge...and the fun of it all of course!"I say before applying the pressure of the blade on Silvers neck."Nothing you can say is going to change the outcome of tonight..."Sirens start to be audible in the distance."Wrap it up Dollface!"Jerome says with a grin."Slit the bitches throat Lauren!"Chloe says keeping her gun to Theo's head. Cameron stands next to Jerome on lookout."I'm on it."I say getting ready to slice Silvers throat."No please!"Theo begs but I ignore, slice the blade across Silvers neck, blood gushed from her neck and mouth before doors flew open."GCPD!"

Cameron and Jerome blotted to the backstage and Chloe knocked out a weeping Theo before running to the end of the stage."Lauren door!"She calls to me so I run after her and as a puff of smoke goes off a trap door opens and we drop through the door and lands on a soft surface. We both take off our heels and make a run for it.

Oswald began to limp out of the hall with Gabe, he was laughing to himself. He couldn't believe she'd just publicly executed Theo's niece, right in front of some of the finest men and women of Gotham.

Me and Chloe were looking for a way out before Chloe was pulled down to the floor by her ankles. I stopped and turned around to see Tabitha stood with her whip."Ergh it's the sister."Chloe says trying to crawl back up. She launches her whip at me but i grip it in my hand and pull her forward."I really wouldn't start right now bitch."I say helping Chloe up. The faint sounds of the GCPD nearing and Tabitha starts to walk back."This isn't over."I roll my eyes and start running with Chloe out of the building.

*About a hour later*

Me and Chloe arrived back at the warehouse. The boys weren't back yet and we got a little worried. Chloe went off to ring Jerome and I went to my room to get out of this dress. As I walked in I was greeted by a bouquet of red roses on my bedside counter with a note along side it. I threw my knife on my bed and approached the flowers and note, I gently take a hold of the note and read it.

"For my little dove.

You put on quite the show for everyone tonight, it was extremely impressive and I couldn't of asked for it to have happened to a better person. I wish to see you soon as I reply our dance in my mind it's been a while since I've had such a pleasant time. We have much to talk about.

with love Oswald C Cobblepot."

I smile to myself reading his words, I wish I could explain how I truly felt but it would make things complicated but One day I will get you My little Penguin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	12. The calm befofre the storm

After a few days of sitting around in hiding, I was flicking through the tv in black denim shorts, tights and a black short sleeved shirt my black hair was tied back in a pony tail. I came across the news and something caught my attention.

"I'm standing here outside the scene where Gothams newly elected mayor Theo Galavan was attacked last night by Gotham's notorious criminal Oswald Cobblepot are more commonly known as The Penguin. The criminal unfortunately got away wounded and Mayor Galavan is under protection by the GCPD."I stare wide eyed at the tv before turning it off and sinking into the couch. Chloe threw herself down on the couch next to me."You okay?"She asks me noticing my distressed expression."Yeah I'm fine...I think..."I nod at her while thinking to myself. What was he playing at? Oswald only used violence as a extreme measure, he was more of the diplomatic type but now he's attacking candidates and he's publicly attacking Galavan without a care...something bad must have happened."Lauren if this is about Cobblepot why don't you just confess to him that you love him or go and see him...I can tell you miss him."I listen to her while thinking to myself."He's missing Chloe. Nobody knows where he is."I say while sitting up."And you're telling me to confess when you're in love with Jerome...take your own advice Chloe."

*Knock Knock.*

I look through the look out hole in the door to see who it was and to my surprise it was Ella. I quickly opened the door and let her in.

"Lauren!"She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I inhaled deeply pushing all the torture thoughts to the back of my mind.'Ella is harmless...'I think to myself."What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"Ella released me finally."I was gathering some of the bosses...I mean The Penguins-"I cut her off."Just call him Oswald Ella...I hate the name Penguin."Ella nods at me."Well me and Gabe was getting some of his things and we found your address. Gabe told me to come and tell you there's a warrant out for his arrest."I sigh heavily trying to keep myself calm."I know...I saw it on the news...do you know where he is?"Ella sadly shook her head."I'm sorry chick but nobody will tell me. I think Gabe knows but for Bos-Oswalds own safety they won't tell anyone anything..."I huffed and put my face in my hands."Thanks anyway..."Ella turns to leave."Wait! Before you go! Do you have any idea what he's playing at? The things he's doing...it ain't like him...you know?"Ella shakes her head."No...I have no idea. He seemed really stressed before his recent actions...angry and upset. All I know is that Butch betrayed him or something like that...I'm sorry Lauren...that's all I know.."I nod at her and give her a soft smile."Thank You Ella...for letting me know..."She gives me a caring smile before hugging me again."He cares about you a lot more than you think..."Ella whispers before smiling and walking away.

I grab my leather boots and zip them up before grabbing my leather Jacket and putting a pocket knife in my jacket and a gun in the other pocket. Chloe pops up out of her seat."Where are you going?"Chloe asks confused."To the GCPD."I say like that's the safest thing to do."Are you crazy? They'll throw you back in Arkham...Jerome and Cameron will be so pissed if they find out."I roll my eyes while quickly putting some eye liner and mascara on in the mirror."Well they ain't gonna find out because you ain't gonna tell em!"I say pretty much as a command."And what if you end up getting thrown back in Arkham all over Penguin!"I raise my hand."Look his name is Oswald NOT Penguin! And I know something is wrong! I need to see him. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."I assure Chloe before walking out of the door.

*An hours walk later.*

I walked into the GCPD, busy as always. I walked up to Jim's desk, he wasn't there but Harvey was. I leaned on his desk, he was reading a newspaper."How's it hanging Harvs!"Harvey lowered his newspaper to the sound of my voice."Why am I not surprised to see you?"I grin widely at him in response."You have a real nerve showing up here and here I thought you were actually smart."He says leaning forward to look at me."I am smart...sometimes..."I say with a shrug. Jim walks out of the commissioners office and grabs my arm."Hello Lauren."I roll my eyes and shove him off me."Hello Jim."Bullock looks up at Jim."I told her it was a dumb move partner."I chuckle at the pair."Relax! I come in peace....I'm here about Oswald."

Nygma was walking by and he stopped and pretended to read notes at the mention of Oswalds name.

"Penguin?"Jim looked confused for a moment."What about him?"I hop off Harveys desk and go and take a seat in Gordons chair, I glance over at Ed before taking a seat."Well all these things he's apparently been doing it doesn't sound like something he'd do...violence is normally only used in extreme measures with him."I explain to the pair."Like me in that matter."Jim leaned on Harveys desk."I said the same thing."Harvey looked over at me."How can you say that when you murdered a innocent girl publicly!"I laugh softly."She was related to Galavan, she wasn't innocent! Plus vengeance, Theo killed my parents."While me and Harvey were bickering, Jim was thinking to himself."What about your sister?"Harvey said while grinning and pointing at me with a pen."Loss of temper and she was a horrible and heartless cow."Bullock laughs slightly."Enough the pair of you."Jim says while thinking."Do you know where Oswald is?"I ask Jim curiously."No."Jim says bluntly."But I know why he's been acting the way he has been."He perks my interest and Bullock pops up."Galavan was threatening Penguin."I look confused."What with?"Jim sighs heavily."His mother Gertrude Kapelput...Mister Galavan killed Miss Kapelput..."I cover my mouth."That...That fucking asshole!"I punch the desk before putting my hands over my mouth."Thank you...for the information but I'm gonna..."I stand up and point to the exit."Go..."Jim sighs and goes to grab.me."leave her partner we have a different case to handle."I bump into Ed who gives me a address and smiles. I watch him walk off confused.

*A hours walk later*

I arrived at a old building that looked as if it had been converted into apartments. Ed had also given me a key with the address. I walked inside the main door and up some stairs until I got to the correct door.

*Knock Knock Knock.*

No answer. I got the key out and unlocked the door, walking into the incredible looking flat, I made sure to lock the door behind me, I know I can trust Nygma. Walking around the main room, my boots made a little noise on the floor before I opened the bedroom door I heard some noise behind me, clutching the pocket knife in my pocket, I flipped it open I flung my arm around.

"WHOAAAAA!"A dark haired and slim guy had his hands up in defense."Jack?"I perked my brow."You flipping psycho!"He laughed softly. I put my knife back in my pocket and chuckled."You shouldn't sneak up on me then! What are you doing here?"I ask him confused."I could ask you the same thing. This is Nygmas place...you know?"I perked my brow then chuckled."Oh...well...he gave me a address and a key so...why are you here?"I asked Jack confused."Ed asked me to take care of Penguin while he was at work."My eyes widened at his words and I felt a slight sense of joy."P-Penguin...Oswald is here?"Jack nodded."Yeah he's in the bedroom...but he doesn't want to talk or see anyone."I didn't care, I headed to the bedroom door and opened it walking in slowly, Jack peaked through and watched closely.

Crying was what I could hear when I walked in. My heart sank in my chest and I approached the bed slowly."Oswald..."I mumbled to him."Go away...leave me alone..."Oswald replied, his head buried in his pillow. I gently extended my hand and rubbed his back he tensed up."Oswald it's me...Lauren..."I say more louder than last time, i felt his body relax slightly but he still didn't do anything."I heard about your mother...I'm so sorry it's all my fault I shouldn't have-"Oswald sat up and looked at me.

 

"No...it's Galavans fault...not yours."His face was drenched from tears, I gently raised my hand to touch his face like he once tried to do to me and he just looked at me, Jack continued to watch through the door, amazed by the bond.

I gently used my thumb to wipe away the tears that kept falling."What am I going to do Lauren.."I sigh in a sympathetic manner."You're going to kill Theo Galavan and take back Gotham...and I'm not going to leave your side until you're better.."I say tracing my fingers through his raven hair. He leant into my hand before tracing his hand over mine and interlocking the fingers."You were always the one that was there for me...ever since we were children..."I thought to myself wondering what he could've meant before he stood up and went to a draw."Gabe brought it here for me..."He hands me my old photo of me and my family and the second I lay eyes on it I smile."I was such a innocent girl."Oswald smiles slightly as he sits beside me."I know...You may not remember but you gave me a umbrella when I was crying...I never forgot you."The strange thing was I did remember faintly."Yes...I remember...my Gran and Grandad used to live here in Gotham...I didn't come back because they died shortly after..."Oswald nodded."My sincere apologies..."I smile at him before he takes my hand in his and kisses it."You're now the only person I can trust..."I smile at him. I wanted to tell him...I really did but I couldn't he was broken right now. He began to cry again so I pulled him into my arms and started to sing to him a song he once told me his mother used to sing to him.  
"The fire has gone out Wet from snow above But nothing will warm me more Than my, my mothers love I light another candle To dry the tears from my face."Jack watched and smiled before leaving.

We both fell asleep together, I held him in a gentle and comforting embrace.

Nygma soon came home from the GCPD."Jack?"Nygma called as he came through his door. Jack came from the Kitchen with Declare who had a tuna sandwich."Yeah?"Nygma rushed over to the pair, adjusting his glasses."Did she arrive?"Jack nods and Declan gives a confused look."Did who arrive?"Jack shushes him."Did he talk to her?"Jack nodded."Yes...How did you--"Ed smiled and tapped on his forehead and Declan didn't know what was going on and he went to watch tv with his Tuna sandwich."I knew it. She's his weakness...which means soon after he's gotten his strength back we'll have to get rid of her."Jack looked confused."You mean.."Ed nodded at him."A man without a weakness is a man who has nothing to lose. That makes them truly unstoppable."Jack grinned at Ed.


	13. Just a little bit of fun mixed with crazy

Oswald woke up and noticed he was still at that crazy nerds house, he'd hoped all of that was one big nightmare. He exhaled deeply before going to sit himself up before realising he had a weight on his chest, his gaze quickly bolted to his chest. It was then that he saw the dark haired girl lay on his chest, sleeping peacefully, her hair lightly fell over her closed eyes and her arms were linked around his body, almost like she was protecting him. He slowly leant back to where he was, not wanting to wake her, he watched her closely as she slept before moving his hand to her face to brush her hair out of her face, she stirred in her sleep, slowly waking. He didn't want her to wake.

The bedroom door opened and a tall, slim blonde boy walked in."Jack told me to check on you both...I didn't want to but."He raised his hands as if to say "Oh well!" Oswald showed the blonde a cobefore saying."May I ask, who are you?"The blonde did a little pout before walking out of the room.'What a weirdo' Oswald thought to himself.

"His names Declan..."I mumbled sleepily, damn his chest was comfy."You're awake..."Oswald replied while looking back down to me, my eyes were still shut at the time but they quickly flicked open to greet his icy blue ones."Morning..."I said with a soft laugh, not moving."Comfy?"Oswald said with a slight smirk on his lips."Oh uh..."I sat myself up quickly then got up off the bed to walk over to the mirror. I sigh at my current appearance before tying my hair back."Thank you.."Oswald eventually said, his voice was closer than I'd expected. I looked up in the mirror, seeing him stood behind me, I turned around."What for?"I ask him with a half smile."Staying with me last night. I appreciate it...my mother would of liked you."I notice his eyes starting to fill up."Hey!"I walk closer to him, cupping his cheeks in my hands."No more tears!"I say with a soft smile, not realising how close we were.

Oswald's eyes couldn't help but glance down at my lips the distance between us slowly began to become smaller and smaller until....

Ed walked in and Oswald jumped back and cleared his throat. Ed did his usual smile.

 

"Breakfast is ready...I made waffles."I nod at Nygma."Thank you Ed."Oswald sighed, he seemed irritated or angry."Shall we?"Oswald said while gesturing his hand towards the door.

We both walked out to be greeted by Declan, Jack and Nygma all sat at the table, drinking coffee and eating waffles. I sat in between Nygma and Jack. Oswald sat across from me next to Declan. Oswald glanced at his cup of coffee and I chuckled watching him, he wasn't a fan of coffee.

Oswald began to eat his breakfast whereas I just drank my coffee, everyone was being very awkwardly silent like there were tension between some of us. Oswald looked over at me and I looked back at him, he gave me a mischievous smirk and I simply looked away trying not to laugh at him."Are you not eating?"Ed asked noticing the exchanging looks that me and Oswald were giving eachother."I'm not really a breakfast person..."Ed nodded at my response and after finishing his own breakfast, Declan slowly took my plate and started eating my breakfast for me. Oswald watched Declan, Amazed he could eat so much."So what are you going t do Lauren?"Jack asked intrigued while drinking his coffee."What do you---"

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Ed slowly stood up and told everyone to remain here and told me and Oswald if we heard Jim or Harvey's voice to head to the bedroom. Ed gradually approached the front door and unlocks it.

Soon we heard a lot of footsteps and a ginger boy with a gun to Ed's head, brown haired boy and a dark haired girl entered the room. Cameron, Chloe and Jerome. I sigh to myself and Oswald shows me a certain look, to everyone else it would look blank but I could tell that he didn't want me to go.

Cameron was wearing skinny jeans with one leg red and another black with a black, thick jump with a red shirt underneath it, you could just see the collar. He was carrying a baseball bat with spikes sticking out. Chloe wore a purple vest top with light blue skinny jeans and black converse high tops she carried a pistol. Jerome wore a crimson red button up shirt with Black jeans he also held a gun but of course to Ed's head.

"sup bitches!"Cameron said with a wave of one hand and holding his baseball bat with his other, which was resting on his shoulder."Drop the gun Jerome."I said with a roll of my eyes. Jerome chuckled and lowered his gun from Ed slowly.

Jack stared eyes wide at the bunch and Declan just didn't care and he picked up all the dirty plates and took them to the kitchen. Ed quickly walked away from the Bunch."We're going to rob a bank Lauren! You coming?"Chloe says with a grin."Urm...I think I'll pass, I wanna stay with Oswald till he gets better."I say with a nod refusing to make eye contact."Loziloo!"Cameron says moving to lean on the table in front of me. I huff and look up at him."What?"He grins at me."Its just a little fun!"I huff again and look over at Oswald who's just sat there, not looking very happy."I don't--"Jerome approaches the table."Tsk, Tsk, Tsk..."He clicks his tongue."You put us in danger by going to the GCPD and now you won't even come and have some fun with us..."He says with disappointment in his voice.

Oswald sighs as he looks over to me."Go ahead. I'll be fine here with Jack and that other abnormal guy."Oswald says staying where he's sat and Ed takes a seat across from him.

Cameron and chloe grinned at eachother while Jerome checked out the weird design of the apartment."We need a makeover...don't we J?"Cameron and Chloe both joked.

I walked around the table and placed a kiss on Oswalds forehead. It burned Oswalds skin just like her kiss had done when they were kids. Ed watched the connection between the pair and it reminded him of him and Miss Kringle, he clenched his jaw slightly remembering how it all ended between the pair.

I walked over to Cameron."Oooo..."He teased while looking at Oswald and then back to me, I laughed before shoving him playfully out the door."C'mon you." Chloe grabbed Jerome's arm and giggled."C'mon J!"

Jack headed to Declan who was in the kitchen Ed watched them as they left...oh yes she had to go...soon he spoke with a big grin on his lips.

 

Oswald watches Ed but thinks nothing of it, he didn't want to admit it but he was really worried about Lauren getting hurt or locked back up. He felt powerless and it was tearing him apart slightly. He couldn't help but wonder if they were actually going to kiss...they were so close the tension was too much.

*Some time later*

Sat in the car we listened to music outside of Gothams grand and almost royal looking bank. We listened to music. One of my favourite songs came on and me and I began singing to myself."You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry. If you dangle that diploma and I deck you don't be surprised. I know my abcs yet you keep teaching me. I say fuck your degree Alphabet boy. You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry Fuck all your abcs Alphabet boy. I'm not a little kid now, watch me get big now spell my name on the fridge now with all your alphabet toys."

 

Then before we knew it me and Cameron were being sent it. I grabbed the spare gun and loaded it. Me and Cameron walked up the stairs to the bank. Civilians that recognized us quickly began to walk away in the opposite direction."I think we give of a certain aura..."Cameron chuckles while nudging me."Why do I feel like it's a intimidating one?"I respond to him with a smug look."It's just like your new lovers..."I roll my eyes at Camerons reply."He's not my boyfriend he's just a childhood friend."I say while we enter the bank."Who are you trying to convince...me or yourself? Imagine how scared people would be of you if you were Oswald's girlfriend"He says with a grin on his lips. His words were too true and I began to think about it. Cameron hops on a desk."Sir I'm going to have to ask you to-"Cameron's candy cane baseball bat with nails sticking out of it silenced the woman when it took a quick smash to her face, blood splattered everywhere and even bits of flesh and teeth."No bitch..."Cameron said with a chuckle."Nobody move!"I say holding my gun at the crowd and Cameron skips down the table, pulling his phone out and dialing a number. I rolled my eyes and watched him and the crowd."J!!!!"He practically sang his words."Like I said earlier easy as pie! Come on in!"Cameron says before hanging up."You always have to ad the dramatic flare don't you?"I say while he hops down, we didn't know that one of the women had pressed a emergency panic alarm to notify the GCPD."Well we gotta have some fun with it?"I smirk at him and then Jerome and Chloe come skipping in like a pair of lovebirds. The pair didn't say much due to the lack of time and they headed out back to pack up the money."You do realise that if it wasn't for the lack of time I'd probably kill you all, right"Cameron made it clear and then grinned."Actually maybe I will kill some of you...."He says with a chuckle."Who'd like to be the lucky winner?"The rest of Camerons words were suffocated by my own heartbeat as I began to think about Oswald and our encounter this morning. Was he going to kiss me? Or was I just hoping he would. My mind began to fill with wild thoughts, it side tracked me from my current job.

"GCPD!"Were the words that snapped me out of my thoughts."Shit..."I muttered diving behind a counter. I watched as Cameron threw a girl who had been part of his little show. He threw her in the way of the gunfire before making a run out back to Jerome and Chloe."Lauren run!"Chloe called as Jerome and Cameron dragged her out the back exit. I stood up and went to make a run for the back exit but Jim quickly blocked it."don't make us shoot you...too much paper work."I rolled my eyes and slowly turned around noticing Harvey blocking the front entrance."Okay, okay..."I raised my hands and Harvey approaches me to cuff me and quickly right hook him in the jaw before I knee him in the balls and make a run for the front entrance."Get the bitch Jim..."He yelled and Jim quickly ran after the girl, reluctant to shoot her. I ran outside to see that the guys and Chloe had left me."Shit, shit, shit!"I yelled before running down the back streets as fast as I could. Jim unfortunately kept up with me and I eventually came to a dead end, no way up, no way down. Shit. Jim came around the corner."You've no way to go Lauren..." Jim said with his gun aimed at me.I checked my jeans, I'd left my gun at the bank."I ain't going back to Arkham...no fucking way. I ain't being tortured again!"Jim looked confused before saying."It's therapy Lauren...not torture."I laughed slightly at his words."Not torture? drowning you? electrocuting? Beating? None of that is fucking torture to you?"He shook his head."I used to work at Arkham. You're lying, they don't do any of those things."I nod my head."Sure they don't..."I shake my head in disbelief before he grabs some handcuffs and approaches me slowly."Don't make this any harder on yourself."Jim says while grabbing my hands and cuffing them.

After walking back down the path we'd just ran down we eventually got to the cop car where Harvey was standing. He had a busted lip and I chuckled."Sorry Harv but you were just in my way..."I say with a smirk plastered on my lips."Yeah. Whatever."He goes to hit me but Jim restrains his hand."JIM!"Jim shakes his head before shoving me in the back seat.

The car journey was quiet. I can't believe they left me behind...Oswald would get me out if he found out...of course he would he'd never let me stay in there alone. When we arrived at the GCPD I was practically thrown into a cell filled with idiots who stared at me like I was something to eat. Ed watched from across the room. She'd been caught? I glanced at the staring men."So which of you fine gentleman wants to die first?"I say with a smirk on my lips.

*Meanwhile*

"You're gonna need to wash your hands now...you touched the remote..."Declan told Oswald who held the tv remote."Excuse me?"Oswald said turning to face the tall blonde."So many other people have touched the remote...its dirty, full of germs..."Declan explained to Oswald with a small pout."I..."Oswald was about to reply but Jack interrupted."Declan you think everything should be sterilized...you've got like a problem..."Declan pout again before saying."But its dirty..."

*Phone rings*

Jack hops up and goes over to the phone."Hello?"

Ed smiles to himself when Jack answers."Hello Jack...you'll never guess who's sitting across the room from me behind bars..."Jack thought to himself before saying."No way...I thought the GCPD were letting her off..."Oswald overheard Jack but kept quiet, pretending to listen to Declan's rant about Ed needing some Hand sanitiser in his apartment, honestly Oswald wanting to kill this weirdo.

"Oh but Jim has clearly gone against it. Now the time to break something of Penguins is getting closer..."Ed said with a devilish smirk."What?"Jack asked confused."If you break me I do not stop working, if you touch me I may be snared, if you lose me nothing will matter. What am I?"Ed asked Jack this riddle in which he knew Jack would have trouble figuring out. Jack thought hard."I don't know. I give up."He replied confused."Your heart."Ed said with another devilish smirk. Jack laughed."Should I tell penguin about Lauren?"Jack whispered down the phone."Of course."Ed said in a rather dark tone.

After hanging up Jack went over and told Oswald about Lauren's current apprehension with the GCPD."SHE'S WHAT!"Oswald practically yelled."Jim Gordon has arrested her."Declan watched the pair confused before wondering off. Oswald stood and started rushing about."What are you doing?"Jack asked confused."I'm going to help her.."He sounded determined."You can't. Ed told me you can't because they'll arrest you."Oswald frowned at Jack."I need to-"Jack interrupted him and made him sit down."Rest. You need to calm down and rest."

*Back at the GCPD*

I watched Ed on the phone and prayed he wasn't telling Oswald but at the same time hoped he did too because then he'd try and help. I kinda did a number on some of the guys in my cell.but come on they were rude...I didn't appreciate it very much.

After a while of waiting I over heard Jim and a woman talking."I apologize Ms.Dean but there is still no sign of your son."Jim explained in a sympathetic manner."You cops...If you're not rich or a criminal in charge of this city you won't do a damn thing to help."I chuckled through the bars, that woman had a point I'd give her that.

Next thing is we heard screaming coming from outside before. BANG!!!

Dust filled the air, bricks had flown across the room as well as people and well...Ms.Dean was now pretty much a human effigy being used to send a message. Nearly everyone was unconscious."WOW THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!! WE HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!!"I heard a familiar voice yell. Before I knew it, I saw the familiar face of my red and black dressed friend with his candy cane baseball bat and the dark haired girl with a pistol approaching the cell. Cameron picked up a set of keys from near Jim and then he skipped over to the cell."Sup bitch! Missed us?"Cameron said with a chuckle."You didn't seriously think we'd let them take you back to Arkham, did you?"Chloe added. I chuckled as Cameron unlocked the cell, coughing from the dust I simply say."As I said before. You always have to be dramatic."I said with a chuckle and the pair laugh."C'mon lets get you back to your bird boy."Cameron says while hopping over the truck that was stuck in the GCPD's wall."Where's Jerome?"I ask while following them."He's got a visit from some Lady."Chloe says with a shrug."I don't like her."Cameron added. I wonder who the lady is...

*About a hour later*

I arrived at the flat and Cameron and Chloe waved and hugged me goodbye. Hesitantly I opened the door to find Jack and Declan watching tv."Lauren you're back?"Jack sounded surprised."Yes...I'm back...why do you sound so surprised..."I asked him confused."Ed told me..."i rolled my eyes."Cam and Chloe broke me out. Where's Oswald?"I asked confused."He wouldn't chill out and stay here. He wanted to break you out. Ed said he'd get arrested but Penguin didn't care he was willing to risk it."I rolled my eyes."yeah, yeah, yeah...Where is he?"I asked him impatiently and Declan shushes us both, trying to watch the tv."I had to sedate him. He's in the back..."He pointed to the bedroom. I rushed to the back room, seeing Oswald sleeping in bed.

His chest rose slowly as he inhaled then it lowered again as he exhaled, I smiled watching him before going for a shower and changing. I came back out, seeing Oswald was gone but I heard him talking to Jack. I lay myself down on the bed. I had to change, none of this was right. I had to help Oswald, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep. Then I felt cold hands trail along my waist gently holding me before the person began to speak."I thought you'd left me again for those looneys."I heard Oswald whisper and I felt his warm breath on my neck as he nuzzled his face against my neck."I was so scared that I'd end up back there Oswald...I don't want to go back there and have to go through all that again...I can't I just can't...I..."i began to cry for the first time in a long time.

Oswald was astounded, never did he think he'd see her cry again. Only once had he seen her cry and that was before she left him to go to Arkham."Shh..."Oswald said while turning my body to face his. My head fekk gently on his chest and I felt his fingers run through my still wet hair."You're not going back there...I won't let them take you back there. I'll make sure of that."He planted a long and passionate kiss on my forehead. That was the first time I had felt his kiss burn my skin. His thumbs went to my cheeks to wipe away my tears.

"I'll protect you my little dove...I promise you."He whispers to me and I begin to fall asleep.

Jack had spied on them for Ed. He knew something was happening between the pair, just as Ed had said and whatever it was, it was strong.

The bond that had started was becoming stronger. Much stronger.

It was becoming love.


	14. Nothing is ever perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to ruin our fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the late update, I've been busy so I haven't had time to write or update!

I woke up still lay in Oswald's arms to a phone call from Chloe, thankfully my phone was on silent so it didn't wake Oswald. It was very early in the morning, 6am to be precise. I slowly moved off the sleeping man and grabbed my phone rushing to the bathroom to answer it.

"Chloe what's u-"She immediately interrupted me and she sounded panicked.  
"Lauren don't come to the warehouse, stay well away. Trust me."This only made me want to go to the warehouse to help them."Why what's going on?"I asked her worried."There's some woman here looking for you and believe me...she's not one to mess with...Jerome and Cameron seem to know her thats for sure and lets just say...she seems to scare them..."That frightened me a little, what the hell did she want from me?"Look I'v gotta...shit Ahh!--"The call cut off after Chloe screamed."Chloe! Chloe! Shit..."I didn't realise how loud I was actually yelling, I put my head in my hands.

*Last night after Oswald and Lauren had gone to sleep.*

Jack waited in a old bar down on the rougher side of Gotham. He had a meeting with a woman Ed had contacted. It was part of their plan. Jack wore the hood on his black hooded jacket up to hide himself slightly. Eventually a dark skinned girl walked in and for some reason there was something about this woman that gave her a intimidating aura. She sat beside him."You must be Jack..."Jack looked at the woman confused."How did you know?"The woman gave him a low chuckle."I've done these silly meetings with newbies plenty of times. You're no different. My names Fish. Fish Mooney but only my friends call me fish."Jack nodded the woman."Fair enough Mooney."The woman smirked."Now. I hear that you know where that little snitch Penguin is."Jack nodded at Fish."Yes I do actually but that's not what I've been sent here to tell you. I've brought you better news than that."Fish grabbed a glass of wine and tapped her fingers against the glass, he'd perked her interest."Go on..."Jack grinned and turned on his chair to face her."I know The Penguin's weakness...he's sweet on a girl I know from college."Jack says with a small smile."Oswald?"The woman pronounces Oswald's name in a upper class manner."Oswald is sweet on a girl? Don't make me laugh. That little Penguin couldn't possibly be sweet for himself never mind anyone else."Fish says laughing."I've watched them myself. Once he wouldn't talk to anyone but her."Jack writes down the warehouse location and her name and hands it fish."Trust me."He says handing her the paper."Okay. I'll try it out."Fish says reading the address and the name."I was at this address earlier...talking to the boss...someone's been keeping secrets."Fish says with a small smirk on her lips."I'll be in contact and you and Ed will be rewarded for your tip."Jack nods."And our names won't be mentioned?"He questions Fish. She shakes her head."Of course not. After all, I may need you again sometime."Fish says before standing up and leaving.

*Back to present time*

Oswald had woken up from hearing Lauren screaming in the bathroom, It was too early for all of this. He heard her shouting for Chloe and his facial expression turned into a frown."What was going on...."Oswald stood up and limped over to the bathroom. Before he got to the door he peaked into the living room. Ed was asleep on the couch and Jack and Declan were gone. They'd probably gone home. Oswald walked over to the bathroom door and gently knocked."Lauren?"He called through the door and got no answer so he gently knocked again.

I was sat by the door confused and rather I wouldn't say frightened...more nervous actually. I heard Oswald's gentle knocks."Lauren...my little dove...is everything okay?"I took a deep breath before unlocking the bathroom door and coming out. I saw Oswald's concerned expression."Everything is fine."I reassure Oswald with fake smile. Oswald gave me a unamused look."It's 6am. You've been screaming in a locked bathroom and you're telling me that everything is fine."I walked past him and grabbed my knife and gun."What are you doing?"Oswald says limping after me and grabbing my wrist. I quickly turn to face him."To help my friends...they're in trouble because of me."Oswald looks confused."Because of you?"Oswald lets out a soft chuckle."What did you do my little Minx?'Oswald says while still chuckling slightly."This isn't funny Oswald! I'm serious...There's a woman after me."Oswalds face turns from amused to rather concerned and frightened, his grip tightens."Listen to me my little dove...you're not going."He was practically yelling at me. I look at him with a angered expression, not only do I not like being told what to do but I also wanted to help my friends."I have to. I need to-"My words were silenced by his lips pressing against mine.

He didn't know what had come over him but he had to...he just had to. If someone was looking for her and they got to her then he was not letting her go without her knowing how he felt, besides he may never see her again.

Sparks set alight between us as we kissed, it was slow and passionate. Eventually I pulled away, a light shade of red had made its way to my cheeks."Wow...urm..."Oswald chuckled."My apologies...I just couldn't help myself I L-"I shush him."Don't...just not yet...don't say that. Far too many times I've been told that and it was a lie...Be patient with that...look I've got to go and help my friends."Oswald nodded with a sigh, he'd hoped the kiss would have changed her mind and he didn't want to admit it but that was his first kiss after all."I understand my little dove...you are a loyal little bird..."She smiles at him and kisses his lips."I'll seeya soon!"I say before pecking his lips and heading to the door, tying my hair back. Oswald Sat himself back down on the bed."Not soon enough..."He mutters to himself.

*A few hours later*

Fish smacks her bat into Chloe's stomach."I'm becoming tired of asking this but where is This Lauren."Cameron began to hum a tune to himself bored and Jerome was heavily sedate and tied up next to Cameron. They were both hung up on meat hooks whereas Chloe was tied up in a chair."Mooney!"Cameron practically sang her name."What is it now?"Fish snapped looking up at him."Oh nothing! I'm just really bored and I don't think I have arms anymore!"Cameron chuckles at Fish with a grin on his lips. Fish approaches Cameron with a smirk her heels clicking with her every step."Poor little looney boy..."Cameron grinned wider at Fish. She clicks her fingers."Someone shut him up."

I was crouched around the corner listening secretly."Want me to kill him fish?"Fish? Fish Mooney? I thought she was dead...Oswald killed her...didn't he? Fish shakes her head."No...just do what you did to the ginger."He nods and goes to sedate him but I quickly hop from behind the corner."I take it you're looking for me Fish?"I say and she quickly turns around to see me."Ah. Finally..."She says clapping her hands together."Now you..."She points at me with her acrylic nail with a small laugh."Are a difficult girl to find..."I roll my eyes and approach the woman."Lauren we told you to.."before Cameron can finish they sedate him."Was that really necessary? I'm here. Now leave them alone."Fish does a small laugh while taking a seat with a glass of wine. She gestured for me to sit with her but I stay stood."I thought you were dead."Fish looks down at herself."I don't think I am dear...didn't you know fish can swim? Much like Penguin's...which gets to my point, I'm here about Oswald."I heard the way she said his name, it was different almost posh or nobly. I take a deep breath and look away before looking back to her."What about her?"I ask her, dreading it."A little bird tells me that you and Oswald are sweet on eachother."I look confused, not many people knew that, I go to reply and tell her its not true but she stops me."there's no point on denying it...I know you are. I need you to leave him and leave Gotham."That hit me like a ton of bricks."What? No..."I object."I'm being generous...I would normally just kill you but I like you and what I've heard about you and I sympathise the fact you've ended up with a man like Oswald. If you don't leave Gotham, I will have your friends here strung up like effigies and Your little Penguin made into a rug."She says leaning forward and speaking in a threatening tone. I gulp and tears start to form in my eyes."So what will it be? You leave Gotham and Oswald behind without saying goodbye or I kill your little Penguin and looney friends."I think for a while before nodding slightly, holding back tears."I'll go...we'll...go."I say while looking at the injured girl Sat in the chair, tied up and seriously hurt."Good. If i find out you've gone back on your word, i'm going straight for Oswald."I nod at her and watch her and her men leave before freeing the guys.

As soon as everyone woke up and Chloe was sorted out we packed and hit the road.

I could already feel my heart breaking, I just wished I could've at least said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, leave comments and kudos for more! I can't wait for season 3 of Gotham :)


	15. Funhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Cameron cause trouble!

It had been a few months since we'd been driven out of Gotham by Fish Mooney and we'd all been laying low...well...ish just outside of Gotham and near Arkham. Rumor has it that Theo Galavan was dead and that Oswald was in Arkham Asylum and of course I didn't believe a word of that but anyway! Me and Cameron were in Jeromes bad books and he was trying to punish us for it. Jerome and Chloe were going out together and me and Cameron were being locked up in this old shitty fishing warehouse.

"Oh C'mon Jerome! This isn't fair!"I pout while sitting with my feet up on a coffee table."I'll tell ya what isn't fair, doll! You and Quinzel burning down our last safe house while dancing around to music because you both said that you needed some fireworks at the disco!"Cameron who was dangling upside down on the couch next to me and me both started chuckling. Cameron had been doing a great job at keeping my mind of Oswald and keeping me smiling, so these little trouble causing moments were fun, we were like a dynamic duo."So for that, although it was very funny...but never mind that! For that! You are both going to stay locked up here while we go out!"Jerome says with a grin on his lips. He was wearing a deep purple suit and his hair was swept back.

Chloe came walking into the room wearing a long purple gown with her dark brown hair curled down."I think someone is gonna get lucky tonight..."Cameron mouths up to me and I try not to chuckle at him. He was wearing a half red and half black shirt with black and red diamonds patterned on it and dark blue skinny jeans. Today I kinda looked like a doll, I had my black hair up in red ribbons with a black baby doll dress on.

((This type of dress))

￼

"No trouble you two..."Chloe says pointing at us both and we both grin innocently until they both leave and lock the door. 

"I have a amazing idea!"Cameron says hopping up off the couch."Does it involve us destroying the safe house again?"I ask with a chuckle."A little bit..."I roll my eyes."Go on then...what is it?"Against my better judgement I ask."We turn the safe house into a Funhouse..."My eyes widen at his idea."That sounds like a amazing idea!"I agree with him."Great!"Cameron grins at me.

We grabbed a mixture of different coloured paints."Right so...one wall green, another wall red another Black..."Cameron starts to plan."You're obsessed with Red and Black Cam..."Cameron shrugs at my words."Hmm...another wall Purple...Oooo we need lights...in all those colours...music...WE NEED MUSIC!"He starts to get excited and I laugh."I'm on it..."I say walking to put Carousel on. 

￼

We get to painting, I'm painting with Green paint and him with Red but of course with us two unable to take anything seriously, Cameron dips his paintbrush in the red paint and flicks the red paint at me. I freeze for a moment, taking in what he had just done."Oh hell no..."I get some green paint on my brush and start chasing after Cameron."Come here Jester boy!"Cameron runs around the warehouse and eventually I lose him."Where are yoooou?"I call out and eventually a cloud of white dust falls on me from the stares. I start coughing."Flour? Really? Okay...ya wanna bring the baking items into it Jester boy..."Cameron chuckled and ran off. I run to the kitchen to grab some eggs and go searching for Cameron. Sneaking up on the Jester a smash a egg on his head and run off laughing."Eww Lauren eggs really!"I laugh while running away."Not cool..."He calls after me and while running and not looking where I'm running too I hit something and fall to the floor with a thud."Ouch..."I mutter.

"Having fun there kitten?"The dark figure asks with a smirk on his lips. The bald man looked down at me and I gulp. Cameron comes running around the corner and throws a paintbrush at what he thought was me but it was Zsasz it hits his chest and the human looks at his black outfit with red paint on it."Oh...urm...yeah...Sorry..."Cameron says confused. I chuckled on the floor before hopping back up onto my feet."What are you doing here Victor?"I ask confused while standing up, I must be quite the sight covered in flour and red paint and Cameron probably doesn't look any better covered in egg and green paint."Why did you leave Gotham, kitten?"Cameron perks his brow at the nickname and Zsasz looks over at the Jester that he'd never met."Well...we had a little bit of a problem. How is-"Victor cuts me off."Penguin? Lets just say he isn't the same as he used to be."I gulp slightly and Cameron approaches closer and stands next to me, leaning slightly."What do you mean?"I ask confused."Surely you heard about him going into Arkham."I nod, there's no way he could've gone in that place."Well they released him...maybe you should see him for yourself."Victor says before walking past me with a small grin."Who's the Jester?"I process everything he says and I can't believe what I'm hearing."Thats Cameron...Cameron this is Victor Zsasz...best hitman in Gotham...he works or used to work for Oswald..."Cameron nods at him."Yeah I thought I recognized him. I saw him a few times at The Umbrella club."I nod while thinking."Lauren we can't go back to Gotham...You know that."He says knowing what I'm thinking."I need to Cam..."Cameron sighs heavily while thinking of a plan but I beat him to it."Victor I need you to do a little something for me..."I smirk to myself."I need you to train me some more like you used to."Victor grins at me."Of course..."

*Meanwhile*

￼

Oswald stared into the flames of his new house. He had found his father Elijah Van Dahl and he now had a new home on the outskirts of Gotham, a new family and now it felt like a new life. He'd changed he had a certificate to prove it. He was sane now. Butch and him were friends again, Ed was creeped out by the new him and Lauren had left him...she had left him to do everything on his own. Left him to get captured and had left him hurt. He should have listened to his mother, never get involved with a hussy. It was his own fault. His father entered the room."Son, You have a visitor..."Oswald's brows furrowed, who could that possibly be? 

Fish walked into the room."Hello my little Penguin...It's been a while."Oswald shot up out of his seat."F-Fish..."Oswald stuttered her name nervously."Ah, ah! Only my friends call me Fish and as far as I can remember YOU and I my little Penguin are NOT friends."Fish says sitting herself down."Yes Miss Mooney..."Fish smirked."That's more like it. Now. You and I have some unfinished business and you know how much I hate that."Oswald holds his hands out."Fi--I mean Miss Mooney...I'm not how I once was...I've changed...See!"He goes to grab his certificate out of his pocket and he shows her."I'm sane now!"He says nodding his head. Fish lets out a amused chuckle."Wow...how the mighty fall...sad really."She says before standing up."How's your girlfriend Penguin?"Fish asks him with a smirk."G-Girlfriend?"Oswald stutters out."Don't play dumb with me Penguin. I'm going to guess you haven't seen her for a while huh? I wonder why..."Fish says admiring the grand room."Yo- What did you do to her?"Fish shrugs."Nothing really...It was mostly her friends who got it..."Oswald felt a burning anger."Lets see just how loyal she is..."Fish says before smashing a vase on Oswald's head.

Oswald's vision goes black.

 

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! Leave Kudos and comments for more!


	16. You shouldn't have messed with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!

"Whoooooooooo!"Me and Cameron yelled hanging onto the side of the truck as Jerome and Chloe drove past the sigh welcoming us to Gotham."We're back baby!"Cameron yells and I laugh at him."Damn right we are!"I yelled back at him.

"Do you think this is a good idea Jerome?"Chloe asks him worried. Jerome chuckles and shakes his head."Is anything we do a good idea?"Jerome says mid chuckle.

We pull up outside of a warehouse where Victor is waiting with the zsaszettes. I was dressed similar to him and his girls, black shorts with tights and a black vest top and leather boots with my black hair tied back."Stick to the plan boys and girls. Jerome, Chloe back way and me and Zsasz have got this way."I tell them when me and Cameron jump of the back of the truck and Jerome and Chloe get out the front. Victor grinned at me."Hello Kitten...Penguins in there tied up."He tells me. Jerome, Chloe and Cameron stick to the plan and head around the back and we head towards the front door."I'M HERE FOR FISH MONEY!"Victor shouts from the outside.

*Meanwhile*

"I'M HERE FOR FISH MONEY!"Fish looked over at her men and directed them to the door before looking over at penguin who was tied up and gagged."You sent Zsasz after me?"She let out a soft laugh.Oswald shakes his head frantically trying to tell her it wasn't him, unable to speak "How stupid are you?"She says pointing a long purple acrylic nail at him. Shortly After gun shots are heard and one of her men gets kicked threw the door. Fish braces up and looks at the door as the dark haired girl walks through with the tall bald man."Hello Fish. Remember me?"Oswalds eyes widen when he sees her."Lauren..."Fish chuckles at me."I see you've gone back on your word girl."Fish chuckles. I point at Oswald."So have you."Victor steps back for a moment and watches."Well...what can I say...I couldn't help myself..."I roll my eyes."It was a very stupid move coming here..."I roll my eyes."Was it? I don't think it was!"An explosion errupts from the back of the warehouse and it shakes the ground. Fish turns to look at me angrily."What did you do!"I smirk at her."What can I say? I couldn't help myself."Victor laughs and fish runs at me trying to grab me, I dodge her and grab her by the back of her neck and kicking the back of her leg so she falls to the floor."You fucked with the wrong people."I say before throwing her to the floor, She of course started to get back up straight away and Victor throws me a baseball bat."Boss...the noise has attracted some attention, the GCPD Will be here soon..."One of the zsaszettes informed Victor."Keep them busy when they get here."Victor tells them.

Oswald struggled and tried to get out of the tied ropes."Keep still penguin..."A voice whispers creeping up behind him, he turned to be greeted by the brown haired boy dressed in red and black. He had a blade and he began to cut through the ropes.

"I should've killed you."Fish said while walking closer to me."Yeah you really should've..."I grinned at her sarcastically. She runs at me again and I do a trick Zsasz had taught me and I roundhouse kicked her in the stomach before smashing the baseball bat into her kneecaps. Fish screams out in pain."At least now I've got a challenge."Fish laughs on the floor struggling. I notice that Oswald is free and limping out of the back with Cameron."I'm going to give you a choice, much like you gave me."Fish chuckled at me and I signal Victor with a sigh. Victor puts his gun to fish's head."Leave Gotham and if you return I'll kill you or just basically die."Fish laughs."You can't be serious."Victor grins at her and gets a firmer grip on the gun."Oh I'm serious."I assure her."I'll start counting down shall i?"I say while looking down at her."9....8....7....6..."Fish begins to panic slightly as Victors finger begins to slightly squeeze on the trigger."5...4...3...2...-"Fish speaks up."Alright, Alright. You win. I'll leave Gotham."I grin down at her and look over at Victor."Sorry Vic...Maybe next time."He huff and pulls his gun back."GCPD!"...damn it every damn time."Go out the back, i've got this..."I run out of the back exit and Zsasz distracts the cops, Fish of course made a run for it."Lauren!"Chloe called from down the alley and I ran down to her. She led me to the van and I hopped in the back where Cameron was sat with Oswald. I sat beside Oswald and I felt awkward."Oswald..."I spoke up finally and Cameron watched us both, feeling the tension."Yes, Lauren?"He looked up at me."Do you hate me?"He shakes his head."No...You just saved my life, I owe you."I shake my head."No...No You don't. I owed you."He shakes his head."Nonsense, Come and stay with me..."My eyes widened as I look at him."What?"He smiles."I found my father...I've been staying with him and my family. They'd be honoured to meet you, my little dove. There's plenty of rooms and it would be a fresh start...No more killing, no more threats nothing. A fresh start..."I look at him, gobsmacked."What the fuck did they do to you in Arkham Oswald..."I mutter to him and he goes to reply but I stop him."Don't answer that...I know what they did because they tried to do it to me..."Oswald remembers and he nods at me."Come and stay with me..."I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips, he's taken back and surprised and so is Cameron. Oswald kisses me back."I've missed you my little dove..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	17. Give us a break

Hugo's POV 

Hugo sat at his desk, looking over at Miss Peabody."I think this is a stupid idea."His assistant told him her honest opinion."Not at all. As I said they need new identities."Hugo replies to Peabody with a small smile."The method you used before didn't work."She says with a heavy sigh."Oh believe me this time it will."

My POV 

Staying with the Van Dahl's was very strange. I didn't trust them at all nor did I enjoy how they treated Oswald. There was just something about them, Elijah seemed okay he was short like Oswald, his eyes were sunken and sorrowful but dark brown unlike Oswald's. He wore exquisite suits like Oswald. Then there was Grace, Elijah's wife. She practically represented the word 'Gold digger.' Nobody else could see it but I definitely could. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she wore black gowns with long black silk sleeves with a beautiful jeweled necklace and matching bracelet and a memorizing sapphire ring. She wore dark makeup and her hair was always up in a high crown bun style. She appeared like the perfect mother figure, acted like the perfect wife but I could see that she was fake, manipulative and it all made her insufferable company. Her daughter Sasha wasn't much different she had her mothers personality, her mothers dark hair and her mothers eyes, she wore dark gowns like her mother and a extravagant jeweled necklace around her neck. You could say Sasha was Grace's mini me. Then there was Charles, Grace's son. He was rather dashing but also manipulative and a bully just like his sister. He also had his.mothers features with his dark hair and blue eyes.

The best thing about this new family was the dog she was a female Doberman called Cleo. She was beautiful but then again I had a thing for dangerous dogs and anything dangerous.

I was currently sat in mine and my still creepily sane and calm boyfriend's bed. Our room was gothic styled, everything in the room was dark, wooden and definitely my style. The bed was a large, old four poster bed with dark red drapes the wood had the family name and crest engraved. Cleo was lay with her head in my lap. Oswald walked into the bedroom from our en-suit, sorting out his dress shirt. His raven coloured hair didn't have any product in it so it lay flat and neat on his forehead."Are you not getting up little dove?"He says with a smile as he sorts his bow tie out, I stroke Cleo's head gently and shrug."What's the point? So your step mother can try and make me like her little brats?"I impulsively say rather cold heartedly, Oswald frowns at my attitude and after fully sorting his suit out he leaves the room. I roll my eyes at my impulsive behaviour and let out a heavy sigh before dragging myself out of the bed and to the en-suit.

After showering I head out of my room and downstairs to the dining room. I wore a slack black vest top, blue skinny jeans and some black trainers. My black hair was worn down and rested neatly on my shoulders. I entered the dining room to see Eljiah sat at one end of the grand, gothic table in a expensive looking suit and Grace sat next to Elijah on the right side of him in a long black frock, wearing expensive jewelry. Oswald sat on the left side of his father in the suit I'd watched him get into. Sasha and Charles sat next to eachother, next to their mother. Sasha in a short black evening gown with expensive jewelry and Charles also in a expensive suit like Eljiah and Oswald.

As I entered the room Oswald's eyes averted from his fathers to mine and I immediately noticed how out of place I must look but.I didn't care, I moved to take my seat next to Oswald and Elijah genuinely smiled at me and I smiled back, I liked Elijah he was like a second father to me since my own was taken from me and he delightfully approved of mine and Oswald's relationship. I felt eyes staring into me and I knew it was the rest of the family that knew I tried to ignore their existence on this planet as much as possible. As soon as Elijah and Sasha stared talking I looked to Oswald."I'm sorry about this morning..."I mouth to him so the others don't hear and he smiles at me in the most adoring way."So Lauren..."The mention of my name snaps me out of my trance with Oswald and I turn to find the voice who mentioned it, only unfortunately to find out it was Grace...I don't think I've ever hated a woman this much well apart from my sister and look what happened to her."Yes?"I say trying to sound interested but Oswald can hear the lie in my tone, causing him to smirk slightly."When are you going to start dressing formal like the rest of us?"She asks while cutting into a piece of bacon which makes me realize I'm the only person at the table that hasn't touched their food."Never if I can help it."I mutter under my breath earning a gentle kick in my leg from Oswald and I roll my eyes."Not that I don't like your fashion and dress style, I mean I love gothic fashion but I'm not...what do they call them? Oh yeah...Sheep. You're not going to be my shepherd...ever."I say in a emotionless tone leaving her gobsmacked. Elijah clears his throat to break the awkward silence."So Oswald why don't you tell us how you and Lauren met?"Oswald stops scowling at me and begins to smile slightly."Lauren and I worked together back in Gotham...She was a delight to work with, after mothers death Lauren was very supportive."He explains to his father who smiles at his son's happiness. I finally begin to eat my breakfast."Do you think you'll get married?"Elijah asks like its no big deal, I nearly choke on a piece of sausage at the question and I watch as the colour practically drains from Oswald's face."Urm...that isn't something we have thought about."Oswald says with a shy tone of voice."Well you must have some idea where you want to take your relationship my dear boy."His father says not noticing the embarrassment between me and Oswald."No...as I said father we haven't exactly talked about it."His father nods to himself not wanting to push the subject.

After breakfast I pretty much spent the day in the library reading with Cleo beside me. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I immediately slide it out of my pocket and look at the number. It was Chloe, I slide and unlock the phone.

"Hello Chloe long time no speak..."

"Lauren I need you to come back to Gotham..."She was crying and my eyes widen as I sit up in my seat.

"Chloe what's wrong?"I asked genuinely concerned.

"Haven't you seen the news?"

"No...what's happened?"

"Jerome...he's....he's..."

"Oh god..."I knew what she meant, she didn't even have to say it.

"Yeah..."

"What about Cameron?"

"He's locked up in Arkham..."

"Wait at the warehouse...I'll see what I can do..."

"Is Oswald...normal yet?"

"No..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. Just lay low, I'm coming back."

I hang up the phone and jump up as I head towards the door only to be greeted by Grace and Charles."Problem?"I ask with perked brows."Who were you talking to?"Grace asks with a blank expression."Let me see...."I raise a finger then poke her in her chest."None of your business..."Her and Charles scowl at me and I fold my arms unintimidated by her attempts to threaten me."We know who you really are. We know who Oswald really is."I perk a brow at her and smirk before clapping slowly."Good for you."She braces up and Charles finally speaks."Elijah believes that Oswald has changed but me and mother think he's a fool."I glance at the boy with a bored expression."Right...well he has changed. A lot, he's no longer a psychpath if that is what you mean..."Grace goes to speak and I raise my index finger."But I haven't changed..."My blue iris change black.causing the mother and son to back off."I haven't changed, one bit. So continue your pathetic attempts to bully me and I'll rip out your jugulars and feed it to the dog because unlike Oswald I'll actually fight back and believe me if it wasn't for Oswald and his father you'd already be six feet under and one of these days you're gonna push Oswald too far and the Oswald I love will snap back into control and give you all what you deserve...apart from Elijah of course."My eyes change back blue and I show them a fake innocent smile before pushing past them and heading towards mine and Oswald's room.

On the way upstairs I bump into Elijah who immediately stops me and pulls me to the side."Lauren my dear girl, I know you love Oswald a lot and I can see that you're really trying to fit in here for him and that you're struggling and I'd like to apologize for Sasha, Charles and Grace's behaviour towards you, they aren't very comfortable around strangers due to their past but I'm sure they'll warm towards you in no time. I can see that you are a very bright, self assured girl and that Oswald loves you very much."I smile at him, I really liked this guy but he was sooo wrong about Grace and her two brats warming up to me but their past did perk my interest."Thank you so.much...if you don't mind me asking, What happened to them?"He smiles at me caringly."Grace's previous husband was a brute. He used to beat Grace and the children senseless before I met her at a diner that I used to visit every morning. Eventually after building a strong bond with Grace, I offered her and the children my home."He tells me keeping direct eye contact."Thats horrible..."I say in a tone of voice that makes it sound like I care but I really don't, that's no excuse for her behaviour."Well I'll leave you to do what you were doing..."Elijah says with a smile before kissing me on my forehead like a father would do with his daughter and then he walked downstairs, I wanted to cry he reminded me so much of my own father it was breaking my heart. 

I continued to head to my room and as I got outside the giant wooden door I heard voices. Oswald's and Sasha's, I felt a rage brewing inside of me and I slowly and quietly opened the door to see Oswald lay on the bed with Sasha straddling him. I folded my arms angrily knowing they hadn't seen me yet. "RESTRAIN YOURSELF WOMAN! I'M PRACTICALLY YOUR BROTHER!"Oswald yells wriggling from underneath her."Yes, restrain yourself woman..."I say clearly, leaning against the wall and staring over at Sasha, Oswald's eyes widen when he notices my black eyes."Lauren..."He says in a frightened tone knowing what I'm capable of."Shut up. I've had enough Oswald."I rush across the room and grab Sasha by the neck, pinning her against the wall."Lauren what are you doing?!?"Oswald says trying to pull me off the girl who's struggling to breath."Right bitch. Here's how it's going to go down. YOU aren't going to bat a fucking eyelid at Oswald again because if you do. I WILL kill you."My voice tone is threatening and deadly serious Sasha is trying to pry free from my grip."Now go and be a good girl and pretend that nothing ever happened here."I release her and she rushes out of the room without a word."Lauren you can't--"I raise my hand at him."Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!"I point at him angrily."Now you listen to me Oswald. I'm leaving this mansion NOW."I say as I move to the wardrobe and pull out all of my clothes."Don't go...please. I didn't do anything."His voice sounds desperate as he tries to stop me."Chloe rang me. Jerome is dead and Cameron is in Arkham...Oswald they bully you senseless and you don't do anything about it and you expect me to.sit back watch it and not do.anything when I love you so damn much."I say as I pack my clothes, tears dripping down my face as I speak."Because violence is wrong Lauren..."I shake my head in disbelief."What the fuck did Hugo do to you Oswald? He broke you. You were the king of Gotham. You were the love of my life and I need you back. So you either come with me now and be a king or you stay here and be Grace's slave."I say zipping up my suitcase and turning to look him dead in the eye. He sighs as tears run down his face."I'm sorry Lauren but I can't leave my family..."I shake my head at him and pull out my phone to call for a taxi.

When the taxi arrives I step outside and Oswald stands outside the big doors of the gothic mansion with his father."I'm sad to see you leave us Lauren under such awful circumstances..."Elijah says in a sad tone of voice and I smile at his caring personality."Well my friend needs me..."I say trying my best to hide my sadness from him and Oswald but Oswald can see the sadness behind my eyes and it pains him more than he's showing. Elijah gives me a gentle hug and kisses my forehead."I hope you return to us someday."I smile at him and nod, glancing at Oswald who looks like he's about it break down."I hope so too."Elijah gives me one last hug before walking back inside the mansion, giving me and Oswald some privacy."I wish you'd stay."Oswald says with arms resting behind his back."You know I can't. Chloe needs me and I can't watch you suffer...but I can't make you leave either."Oswald watches me with his piercing blue eyes."I know you can't but I can't leave my father, I've only just found him."Oswald tells me with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes."When my king returns and stands up for himself...I promise you I will find you."I whisper to him before softly kissing him on his lips."I love you Oswald..."I whisper to him before starting to walk away from the crying man and getting into the taxi.

On the drive back to Gotham it felt like forever. No matter how much I tried to forget what had happened, I couldn't. She was already regretting leaving him but she knew she had too."What the hell?"The driver yelled, gripping my attention."What is it?"I asked him curious before looking out of the window, I noticed we were on Arkham Bridge."There's a car coming up fast behind us, they're not slowing down."The driver says looking through his rear view mirror. The car came up fast alongside the taxi and swerved to hit our car. The driver lost control and swerved off the bridge. The last thing I saw was our car falling of Arkham Bridge and me and the driver falling to our death.

*Three weeks later.*

I woke up in a strange room to the sound of screaming. I was hooked up on life support and my eyes scanned the room, it was very bright and there were flowers at the side of my bed. A woman rushed behind the curtain and out of myline of sight, I assumed to get someone. I was wearing a hospital gown and I had to blink a few times in order to adjust to the lights. I must have lay there for a hour trying to figure out where I was and what I was going there.

"Miss Dixon?"A deep voice spoke coming from a young brown haired man with blue eyes. He'd just come from behind the curtain and he stood with a shorter and fatter man with long dark hair, blue eyes, a beard and a trilby hat on. They both wore suits and I stared at them blankly."The life of crime doesn't get you anywhere good does it?"The bearded one said with a smug look, earning a glare from his companion."What are you talking about? Who are you?"My voice was barely audible and both men stood confused."It's Jim...Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock..."The man called Jim said in a confused tone of voice."Where's penguin?"The one called Harvey asked me stepping forward with his partner."Who?"I asked confused not knowing who they were talking about."Don't act dumb. You know damn right who we are talking about!"Harvey yelled at me causing me to flinch. Jim watched my actions closely, noticing I never flinch nor do I get scared."I don't know who you're talking about. I've never even met you before!"I say in a croaky voice as I try to raise it."Harvey...she was in a car crash..."Jim says stepping forward and moving his partner out of the way."What do you remember?"He whispers calmly to me and I think to myself...I don't remember anything."I remember waking up in this room...That's all..."Jim sighs rubbing his temple."Do you remember your name?"He asks watching my expression as I struggle to think."No..."I mutter wanting to cry."Okay...Your name is Lauren Dixon...don't worry we are detectives, we are here to help..."He assures me with a smile."Jim, she's a psychpath..."Harvey mutters from behind him making my eyes widen."She doesn't remember Harvey. She's scared, we have to help her..."Jim says standing up and leaving with his partner.

Who was I and what did I do?

 

￼


	18. New start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a new life?

This hospital was driving me mad, especially the guy behind the curtain he won't stop screaming about seeing a monster, normally they sedate him but today he just won't shut up."Give me a break..."I mutter to myself as I push myself up but just as I do a strange man walks from behind the curtain."Hello miss..."He says as he walks in and I slowly look up at him curiously. He as either Chinese or Japanese...maybe Korean. He wore glasses that looked too small for his face. He was also bold. "Do I know you?"I say with a dramatic huff and he begins to smirk at me."Oh you don't remember?"I shake my head at him with a perked brow."No....should I? Because I really feel like you weren't important in my life."I say with a bored expression and he chuckles at me."I see your humor hasn't left you and to answer your question, No I was of no importance to you, Only your employer."He says while looking back to see a dark skinned woman walk through."Who the heck are you?"I ask growing impatient of his mysterious attitude."Ah. Of course. My name is Hugo Strange and this is my assistant Miss. Peabody."He gestures to the woman at the side of him."We are here to take you home."The dark skinned woman alongside him says to me with a smirk and I don't feel comfortable."We'll be back for you in a hour."Hugo says before turning and leaving the room, I slowly push myself to my feet and flinch slightly as the person in the bed next to me screams again. I gently move the curtain to see a dark haired teen strapped down in his bed. He looked like he was fighting with something and he was clearly in a state of constant panic."Hello?"I say in a gentle voice causing the distressed teen's blue eyes to dart over and look at me."Who are you?"He mumbled to me while trying to keep concentration."I'm still not one hundred percent but I think my names Lauren."I reply while moving to sit by his bed."Who are you?"I ask him as he starts to freak out again, his eyes darting around to glance at every corner of the room."Jonathan...Jonathan Crane..."He replies in a terrified voice as he attempts to close his eyes."Are you ok---"A nurse walks in and drags me back to my own room while lecturing me about leaving my bed. 

After half hour I'd come to a decision and I didn't want to go with this Hugo Strange so I pack a bag and sneak out of the room and down the corridor quickly before heading to the toilets which was where I found a open window, which I climbed out of only to be caught by Jim Gordon and chased down the road, until I couldn't run anymore. He firmly takes a hold of my arm."And where do you think you are going?"Jim asks me with a small laugh."Anywhere other than with that creep that came for me."I answer him with pleading eyes that say."Please don't take me back."Jim looks at me with confused eyes."Who came for you?"Jim asks me in a curious tone of voice."Some guy called Hugo Strange..."I tell him and his eyes immediately widen before he starts leading me to his car."Your not going with him. I know someone who will know how to deal with you."Jim says in a serious tone of voice as he opens the car door for me. 

After a few phone calls, arguments with his partner and some meeting arrangements, we all finally arrived at Gotham Docks. Jim and Harvey had very kindly gotten me some new clothes and let me clean up. I was now in a purple vest top and light blue jeans with some brand new black leather boots. My black hair was straightened and resting on my shoulders. I got out of the car with Jim and Harvey to walk across to the other car where a old man in a black suit was getting out."Don Falcone. I'm so glad you were willing to come and meet us."Jim greets this man and I stand with my arms crossed feeling insecure."It's not a problem. Although you did tell me that it was a troubled girl not Penguins girlfriend."Falcone says while his eyes drill into me and I gulp before my eyes quickly dart to Jim."Who's penguin?"I ask him in a scared voice and he shakes his head at me. Falcone looks confused at my response."She's been in a car crash. She doesn't remember anything. She's a completely blank page."Harvey explains to Falcone who nods understanding the situation."Perhaps she can come and stay with me. I need a new house maid and I'm willing to pay good money. You'll have a roof over your head and clothes on your back. How does that sound?"Falcone asks me and I glance between the officers before looking back to Falcone."That sounds great! Will I be safe?"I ask him in a nervous voice which he dwells on the question for a moment."I have a friend in mind which I will call. He'll be like a body guard and he won't let me down."Falcone assures me and I nod at him with a innocent smile."That sounds perfect. I'll go."I say before gently kissing Jim on the cheek and then Harvey, both seem to be shocked by the interaction. I go with Carmine and get in the back of his car while he continues to speak with Jim and Harvey.

Jim's POV 

"Who's the man you have in mind?"I ask Falcone with a curious expression and he smirks at me but Harvey shakes his head while rubbing his chin."It's Victor. Isn't it."Harvey says in a matter of fact tone of voice."Yes. Yes it is."Falcone says with a nod before turning to head to his car."You do realise that he works for Penguin now right?"Harvey yells and he heads to the car."Not anymore."Falcone calls back before getting into his car."She seems better this way."I mumble to Harvey who just shakes his head amused."It never stays that way Jim. Look at Barbara."Harvey mumbles while turning to go back to his car.

Edwards POV

I sat with Jack with a smirk on my lips."So she doesn't remember a thing?"I laugh and clasp my hands together."Perfect!"I exclaim and Jack laughs at me."Perhaps now Penguin will finally be free."I whisper to Jack before theres a knock at the door."I'll get it..."Jack says before jumping up and heading to the door. Once he opens it he sees the girl with browny purple hair and brown, red puffy eyes stood with a dark haired guy with brown eyes."Chloe?"Jack mutters in surprise before glancing the the dark haired guy."Who's this? Also why are you here?"Jack asks curiously before I come to stand beside Jack."This is Dan...I'm here because we don't have anywhere to go. Lauren is missing, Jerome is dead and Cameron is in Arkham."Chloe explains and Dan adds on to her explanation with."And Penguin is staying with Butch, Barbara and Tabitha."Jack looks confused and turns to me."What did he do?"I ask while looking to Dan and Dan answers his question."I tried to kill the mayor."I invite them all inside and Jack explains to everyone about what happened to Lauren and that nobody knows where she is.

Lauren's POV 

I sit in the front room with Falcone, waiting for this body guard that he had hired to take care of me. He was nice to me, although nobody seems to want to tell me who this Penguin is. Eventually a man is escorted into the front room, he is tall, slim but muscular, bald and he has the darkest eyes I've ever seen. He wore a all black suit and had guns resting in his holsters. The moment he entered the room his dark eyes hooked with my blue ones, he seemed emotionless."Victor this is Lauren, my new house maid. She recently suffered a accident and I think she may be a target."Victor didn't take his eyes off mine even though Falcone was speaking to him."She has suffered memory loss."Falcone explains to him and he finally looks away to look at Falcone."Which is why I have hired you. You were always my best man."Falcone says and Victor nods respectfully as Falcone leaves the room, leaving me with the hitman."Urm...Hi..."I mutter and Victor looks back to me while slowly taking steps forward."We haven't met before...Have we?"I mutter in a worried tone of voice, I didn't want to be on the wrong side of this hitman."Yes. We have."Victor says in a serious tone of voice as I back into a wall."Last time we met you were a lot more cocky though."Victor says before moving away from me. Geez he was a intense guy.

*A month later*

I was cooking dinner for Falcone, pie to be exact. My job mostly consisted of cooking, cleaning and being followed around everywhere by a sexy, intense hitman from 6am in the morning till 12am at night. I wasn't really complaining, he was good company and we seemed to get along although occasionally if I fall asleep early, I'd catch him watching me sleep. I'm not going to lie to you all but once we had gotten into a heated argument when Falcone was out, he wouldn't tell me who Penguin was when he clearly knew and we ended up...well...sleeping together and it wasn't romantic or emotion filled, we didn't even kiss and neither of us had spoken about it since. I had no idea where he was at the moment but I know Falcone needed him for something. I was stirring the custard which I was heating to go with the pie. I suddenly sensed a presence behind me."It's rude to sneak up on people Victor."I turn around to see him leaning on the counter behind me."What did Carmine want?"I ask him as his brown eyes lift to look intensely into mine."He just wanted me to take care of some business."He says in his usual emotionless tone of voice. Suddenly the gardener Matt came wondering into the kitchen and Victor immediately moved to my side in a protective and almost Possessive manner."Is everything okay Matt?"I ask him curiously while side looking Victor."Yes. Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you might...well...want to go on a date with me..."Matt mutters nervously and I notice Victor's fists clench."As much as I'm flattered. No...I'm sorry I can't."I tell him whilst shaking my head and turning check on the now ready custard."Why? I promise you--"Victor cuts Matt off with a quick."She said no, now leave."Causing me to scowl slightly at Victor who doesn't even look at me because he's too busy glaring at the leaving Matt."You didn't have to be so rude Vic..."I mumble as I take the pie out of the oven."Just trying to make your answer clear."Victor says whilst watching me dish the food out.

Later that night I was cleaning the kitchen because I couldn't sleep, I'd told Victor to clock out early because I was mad at how he was acting when he clearly had zero interest in me...although I wish he did have interest in me. Suddenly I get the feeling I'm not alone and I turn around to see Victor stood in the doorway."I told you to go home."I say with my arms folded as I glare at him. Victor pulls out a knife from his pocket as he walks towards me."And you don't tell ME what to do Kitten..."Victor says in a angry voice as he grabs me by my arm and shoves me against the wall. I'm not afraid of him, even when the blade is trailing down my cheek and he knows that but something happened when he called me kitten."Kitten..."I mutter and Victor looks deeply into my eyes knowing I'm not afraid of him."Oswald..."I mumble again as memories coming flooding back to me."I'm a killer...You trained me..."I mumble and Victor places the blade on my chest."Yes.."He says in a low voice as he keeps a firm hold on me."Why didn't you tell me?"I ask him in a quiet voice as pictures of me and Oswald run through my mind. Victor doesn't answer me and I begin to wonder many things, I could escape from his grip if I wanted to but I knew he wouldn't hurt me."You were jealous earlier...Wasn't you?"I smirk at him as his dark eyes glare down at me."And you didn't want me to go looking for Oswald either...did you? Because your jealous..."His grip tightens and his knife comes up to my neck but I just chuckle at his reaction."Why is it? Because it's your job to protect me or because you love me?"I whisper to him and before I know it his lips are on mine but the knife never leaves my neck once he pulls away he looks down at me gently trailing the knife down my chest, along my stomach and to my waist."Your mine now. Not that gardeners. Mine..."He whispers before popping the button to my jeans open.

￼


	19. Are you insane like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

It had been a few weeks since I'd began to remember the life I had lived before. I still didn't remember everything, just bits and pieces. Me and Victor had decided to keep quiet about everything but I hadn't realised that Falcone had began to notice the change in my behavior. Me and Victor weren't a couple or anything...for from it actually, he treated me horribly. He was violent, controlling and just pure cruel. Every day I missed this Oswald more and more and I don't even know who he was to me. 

Victor's POV 

I had been called to Don Falcones office due to important business. He hadn't told me exactly what it was about, just that it was important. I assumed he'd assigned me a hit but I didn't really care that much to dwell on it. I made my way to his office and was let in by his guards. Falcone raised from his seat."Ah Victor, I'm glad you came on such short notice."Falcone starts and I don't answer, just stand and wait for him to continue."I have a task for you."Falcone says as he moves to the front of his desk."It may not be one you are willing to accept, which is understandable considering the circumstances."Don Falcone says only to note that he is incorrect by the way my dark eyes stare down at him."It's about my new house keeper. Miss Dixon."Falcone says and notices the slight interest that was now in my eyes."Go on..."I say in a clear voice with the same intense stare."I have reason to believe that she remembers things. Things that could be valuable to us like secrets. Secrets about Penguin that we could use to our advantage. I don't want her killed just yet but I want you to do what's necessary to get what you need from her and to make sure she isn't plotting anything. She was too close to Penguin, we can't trust her."Falcone explains to me and I nod once at him, it's not like she means anything to me anyway."Don Falcone..."I say out of respect as I exit the room.

Lauren's POV 

I was cleaning the cooker in the kitchen when everything had gone black. Now I still couldn't see anything but my arms hurt like crazy, my mouth was covered, I could tell by the pressure. I tried to move my legs only to feel the cold surface they were held against."Remove the blindfold."I heard a familiar voice say before the sound of heels clicked against the floor. As the fabric was removed my eyes darted around the dimly lit room to see many as most would see, terrifying torture appliances but to me it didn't scare me much. The room was rustic looking, like it could be a old dungeon or something. The lights would flicker now and again giving the room a bone chilling atmosphere. My eyes watched the tarty girls who were standing close to me, one dark skinned and the other rather pale, both gothic and dressed in tight revealing leather outfits. They then darted to glare at the bold man leaning on the wall across the room. My eyes scanned what I was tied to, it was a metal pole."Remove the tape."Victor ordered and the girls reluctantly obeyed and rather harshly ripped the tape off. After licking my lips a few times I scowled at the dark skinned girl who'd ripped the tape off."Thanks slutbag..."I mutter sarcastically earning a harsh slap from her. I started chuckling before I gazed over at Victor."So C'mon then Vic, what have I done this time?"I sigh dramatically at him, tugging on the chains."Falcone is suspicious. He believes that you remember everything...He thinks you may know secrets about Penguin."Victor explains as he slowly approachs me, I raise a bored brow before laughing amused."Me? I don't even know who the heck is Penguin is!"I laugh at him and he nods to his pale skinned girl who grabs a African whipping staff from their table of laid out torture equipment. The dark skinned girl unties my hands and legs with a gun to my forehead before she turns me around and ties me with my front pressed against the pole."Victor please...Don't do this, I don't remember anything about him other than I knew him! You work for him Victor...You know more than me!"I yell with a fear laced voice, I hear the girls chuckle darkly before I press my forehead against the pole."Oh fuck it..."I mumble to myself before I feel a indescribable, pain ripple throughout my body, causing my legs to buckle slightly, but the restraints keep my held up. I let out a hair standing scream at the pain and before I even have the chance to even attempt to adjust to the new feelings another course of pain is already rippling through my body and this happened over and over again before eventually my vision blacked out. 

My eyes slowly opened, I was back facing the room, My eyes weakly glanced at the floor to see I was lay in my own blood. They had untied my legs and just left my hands tied. I gently tried to push myself up, only to whimper at the pain in my back and i fell back to the floor."Oh seriously Lauren when did you become such a fucking whimp..."I mumble to myself  before the door opened and Victor walked in on his own."Anything to say yet?"Victor asks as he looked down at me."Yeah...fuck you..."I mumble while a light chuckle erupts from my lips."How you still manage to laugh amuses me..."Victor mutters to himself as he watches me chuckling to myself before my eyes flicker black and I pull myself up, not caring about the pain."You are going to pay for this!"I say chuckling darkly as I spit at him, tugging harshly on the restraints before laughing like a maniac. Victor's eyes darken at me and I simply smirk at him."I don't remember anything about this Penguin and the sooner you get that into your thick bold skull the better!"I say in a matter of fact tone and Victor clears his throat calmly."I loved you, I gave you my heart and this is what you do to me?"I lie talentedly which he just brushes off."No, you don't. You love Penguin. The one that broke you out of Arkham asylum, the one that you kicked Fish Mooney's ass for. The one that was going to make you the Queen of Gotham. None of this mean anything yet?"Victor asks with a raised invisible brow, I had shut up at that, due to all of the images that had flown through my mind. One's of the King of Gotham Oswald and ones of innocent after Arkham Oswald. The one that stuck with.me the.most was when I left, I told him that I'd be back for.him once he'd sorted his head out."Guess not...He's currently staying with Jim Gordon's ex and Butch in his old kingdom. He thinks your dead, just like everyone else does."Victor says as he leaves the room. He was back...the Oswald I loved was back. My blue orbs were now back and I gazed at the pipe with a determined gaze, he hadn't locked the door...I saw that the pipe was already slightly busted due to all the tugging and pulling I'd already been doing during my little whipping session. I pulled with all my might, pulling my aching arms probably wasn't the best idea I'd had all day."C'mon Lauren..."I mumble to myself as I concentrate, blue eyes turning black in my determined state. the pipe breaks slightly, steam flying out of it and burning my arm."Ah fuck..."I say through gritted teeth, trying my best to stay quiet. I pull the restraints over break I'd made in the pipe, trying my best not to burn myself again. I let my arms gently fall by my side before I glance around the room at all the weapons and equipment, I smirk to myself before walking over to some pliers and cutting my restraints off. I grab myself a metal baseball bat, a whip and a Butcher knife before I head for the exit. I sneak up some stairs seeing a man stood at the door at the top of the stairs, I pull my whip out and sneak up behind him, I tap one side of his shoulder before moving to the other side. He turns around."What the hell?"He mutters before I shove the whip is his mouth, shushing him. I grab my knife and stab up his jaw and into his throat."Shhh..."I mutter as his strength fades which is when I release him and watch him fall back and down the stairs. The rest of the way was rather clear. Once I got outside of this weird ass warehouse, I saw a GCPD car and watched as Jim and Harvey came rushing towards me, covered in blood, cuts and bruises probably doesn't look.very good."Hello boys...you're a little late."I mumble exhausted and now feeling the pain in my back."What the heck have you been doing?"Harvey yells at me and I glance back at the building then to him with a bitch face."Urm...I escaped a torture dungeon and killed a guard, what about you?"I ask him as I turn to show my whip lashes with a half and pained smile."Holy shit..."Harvey mutters as he looks at my lashes. Jim furrows his brows before saying."We need to get you to a hospital and then--"I bat my hand at him before walking by him."Yeah and then to Arkham, I know the drill. Here's my suggestion of things we don't do. We don't go to the hospital, we don't go to Arkham asylum and we don't go to Don Falcone. You're taking me to Oswald Cobblepot, Capieche?"I say in a serious tone of voice and Jim looks to Harvey with a apologetic glance."You're kidding me right? She remembers everything and you are just going to take her back to Penguin?"Harvey says with a amazed expression as Jim gestures for me to get in the car."Of course you are because you are crazy..."Harvey mutters as he heads to get in the car."Look she isn't safe with Falcone and she isn't safe at Arkham. Penguin is her best shot at being safe."Jim explains as he gets in the car.

Oswald's POV 

It was his fault Lauren had died, he should have stopped her from leaving but he didn't because he was too soft, she was right, being soft and letting people walk over him was bad. He was back now though but he was't the only one who was back, Fish Mooney was too and a whole bunch of Hugo's experiments were on the loose too. He walked into the hall to find Barbara, Tabitha and Butch all bickering in the hall. They all silenced as they saw Oswald coming down the hall towards them."What's the problem this time?"Oswald says with a impatient tone of voice and he watches as Butch slowly moves to block the doorway to the throne room."It's nothing, how about we go and get you a drink..."Barbara says in her usual seductive tone of voice and he glances at her and a nervous looking Butch."Who's in there?"He says to Butch losing his patience with this whole situation."Oswald...Before you go in here, think about this carefully. Galavan was different before..."Butch says to me and he furrows his brows in confusion and moves him out of the way. Oswald opened the door to see a dark haired girl sat on his throne in a blood stained black vest top and black leather boots that were up on the table in front of the throne, her blue eyes gazed at him and a amused grin was on her red painted lips. Oswald  had frozen as he gazed at her."Impossible...Your dead..."Oswald blurted out suddenly and Lauren chuckled at him as he pushed herself up off the throne, wincing slightly at the pain in her back."Do I look dead to you? I'm back now my little Penguin...Have you missed me?"

 

￼


	20. I can't lie to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some arguing. Can Oswald forgive Lauren after he hears what happened?

"You're dead..."Oswald spat out to me and I slowly walked over to him with a frown on my features."Oswald, I'm not dead. I'm right here."I say whilst pointing my chest with my index finger."If you are here...then hugo must of--"Oswald starts chuckling to himself while most likely murdering Hugo several times in his mind before I interrupt him."Oswald, Hugo didn't bring me back from the dead if that's what you are thinking."My confident words cause him to shoot me a warning glare."He didn't bring me back because I never died."I confess and immediately regret it. He'd want to know where I've been, why I never returned, who I've been with, What happened...so on...Oswald's eyes darken at my words.

Oswald's POV

After everything I'd suffered and after all of this time, she'd been alive? She'd led me to believe she was dead! I'd mourned her for no reason... She left me when I needed her the most. She left me feeling guilty for no reason. Why did I ever care about her? Mother was right, I can't trust any other woman.

Lauren's(My) POV 

He just glared at me, I expected him to be happy about me being alive but I guess if I was in his shoes I'd be pretty angry too. He limped past me and sat on his throne. Ella knocked before entering the room, she gasped when she saw me, I could tell she wanted to run forward and hug me but she saw the way Penguin was glaring at me and she thought against it."Can I get you anything sir?"Ella questioned Oswald who didn't take his eyes off me."Wine..."He replied and I watched Ella give me a half smile before she quickly left."So, What are you after?"Oswald practically spat at me causing me to flinch at his angry words, normally I didn't mind when people yelled or spoke harshly to me but hearing these words come from him, hurt."I'm not after anythi--"I start to say timidly before he started to laugh darkly."Really? Because if I remember correctly you left me when I didn't have anything and now that I have everything back, it seems you've come back from the dead."Oswald spat out with a dangerous look crossing his features. Ella rushed in with a bottle of wine, her eyes trailed to me and she smiled softly, Oswald noticed her pause and his dark eyes turned to her without her knowledge."Did you want to tell her something Ella? Or are you just trying to pester me with your irritable presence?"Oswald yelled the question to Ella who jumped and quickly fled the room."You don't have to take it out on her Oswald!"I raised my voice at him, now angry myself by his mood and childish attitude."My, My haven't you gone soft? Aren't you the same girl who publicly executed a school girl because she was related to Galavan?"Penguin stressed at me with a dark and menacing chuckle. I couldn't really argue with that, could I? "Oswald...I..."Oswald shot out of his seat, smashing his hands on the table before him."It's The Penguin! I want YOU out NOW!"Penguin yells at me while pointing to the door where Butch was stood with his metallic arm. My blood boiled with rage at the way he was treating me and acting."OSWALD CHESTERFIELD COBBLEPOT YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I AM LOSING MY TEMPER WITH YOU!"I scream at Oswald who just simply glares at me impatiently. Butch begins to approach me from behind and I turn on my heels to look at him."Back off big boy before you strain something...I don't even know why you let him in your fathers mansion Oswald, he betrayed you...him and his girlfriend."I say as I turn back to face Oswald, who is still isn't showing any signs of lightening up."We ain't together anymore and me and Oswald have a deal, he isn't going to hurt her. We have a mutual respect for each other now."Butch informs me and I simply roll my eyes at him."Well? What is it you want to say because I haven't got time for this."Oswald says impatiently as Butch stands beside me, waiting for the signal to throw me out."Yes, I left, reason being I WAS in a car crash, that part actually did happen. I woke up in a hospital with no memory of what had happened or...well I had no memory at all."I start and Oswald seems a little calmer his hand moves from his chin where it was previously resting to the arm of his throne."So you had amnesia?"Oswald says his expression clearly showing his intrigue."Yes. Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock found me in hospital but they didn't say much, they only told me my name."I continue and Oswald's eyes fill with rage at this new information."Jim knew all this time that you were alive and he didn't think to tell me?"Oswald says more to himself than me and I nod slowly."Then Hugo strange and his little helper came looking for me, filling me with lies once they'd heard of my state but I knew something wasn't right so once they'd left, I made a run for it but Jim caught me. As soon as he found out what I was running from he helped me get away. Him and Harvey took me to Don Falcone."The more and more I spoke, I could see Oswald's gaze becoming more and more intense, I couldn't work out if it was good or bad though."I became Don Falcone's house maid. Victor Zsasz was hired to protect me."Oswald's eyes darken again at my words, I was guessing that it was because of the fact one of HIS workers knew I was alive, if he didn't like that he'd hate what I was about to tell him. I watched as he poured himself a glass of wine."I can't lie to you...due to the fact I had no memories of what had happened...due to the fact I didn't remember you, I slept with Victor, numerous times."I confess and my eyes drift to the floor in shame. I didn't even have to look at him to feel the anger that radiated off him. I hear the glass he was holding crack in his hands, yet he didn't say anything."Once I started to remember things it was too late. He wasn't gentle, he was abusive and then Falcone began to notice the change in my attitude so he ordered Zsasz to torture me..."My eyes began to fill with tears and I slowly lifted my gaze to meet Oswald's unreadable features."I have the marks to prove it but then he told me everything...he told be about how we were and the memories flooded back. I remembered what I said to you out there."I pointed towards the front doors of the mansion."And I remember the promise I made. I promised that once my king had returned and had stood up for himself then I'd find you. Then Zsasz told me how you were back and I couldn't help but feel proud of you and that's what made me.fight my way out of there. Once I'd got out, Jim and Harvey found me covered in blood and gashes, they were going to take me to the hospital but I demanded they brought me to you. Here I am."I gestured to my surroundings as tears trickled down my cheeks. Oswald seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes were glazed over."Also, I'm really hurt by what you said. I did not leave you when you had nothing...In fact, I stood by you when you had nothing. I stood with you when your kingdom fell, when you cried yourself to sleep, I was there. I left because I saw how ashamed you were of me after what Hugo did and I couldn't sit back and watch helplessly as they hurt and bullied you."I cry out as my voice breaks slightly. 

After a while Oswald gestures for Butch to leave. He sits in silence his eyes not meeting mine and his fingers resting on his cheek. After gathering myself together I wipe away the tears and stand straight, I slowly move to his throne, my fingers tracing along the arm of the throne and up his suit as I move to stand behind the throne."Forgive me..."I mutter out and his head raises at my words, I move to crouch beside the throne so I can look at him at eye level."Oswald...you know I'd never of dreamed of harming you in any way, everything I'd ever done for you was out of love."His icey blue eyes met with mine and a small almost innocent smile made it's way onto his features. His hand slowly raises to touch my cheek."My little dove..."He breathes out softly before his hand slowly makes it's way to my throat, his hand grips there firmly, not hard enough cut of my breathing though. He grinned to himself as he felt my pulse."I forgive you..."He says in a soft tone of voice causing me to smile and place my hand over his that rests on my neck."Thank you Ozzy...I'm not going anywhere now, I'll be here, by your side forever..."I whisper to him and he smiles softly before releasing my neck and taking my hand, he brings it to his lips and kisses my knuckles."I know."He says against my hand and I raise from the floor and move to his lap which he gladly lets me sit on. I lean forward and kiss his nose softly before kissing his cheek and then finally his lips. He kisses back almost desperately as if I was going to disappear from him again.

Once we pulled apart I was hit with a realisation...Chloe, I promised her I'd come to her, I told her to stay in the warehouse."Ozzy..."I breath out and he raises a brow at me."What is it?"He asks me curiously as he sees my worried features."Chloe...Is she okay?"I ask Oswald nervously and he smiles softly at me as he strokes my cheek."She is fine, she has been quiet since that red head maniac died but my men tell me that she is dating a assassin called Dan Drury."He tells me as his fingers trail along my lips and cheek."Thank god..."I whisper to myself and a knock on the door snaps us from our sweet moment. Gabe walks in and I go to get up off his lap but he pulls me back down."What is it Gabe?"Oswald asks with a serious expression and Gabe smiles softly at me before looking to his boss."Boss, There's been a dispute at The Sirens club with the girls and a few of the local mob members."Oswald sighed out of irritation before he gestured Gabe to leave."I told them to let me help but they didn't listen. This is what happens and then I have to clean up the mess."Oswald vents to me and I softly stroke his cheek to reassure him as he gazes into the distance with a gritted jaw. His gaze drifts back to me slowly."Care to join me my little dove?"Oswald asks me with a smirk crossing his features."Of course I will."I grin back at him widely.

￼


	21. The Cwub

"I really do not have time for this!"Oswald exclaims as me, him and Butch stand looking at the beaten and bandaged man that Barbara and Tabitha had tied up in the sirens club. I had gotten changed into a deep purple cocktail dress and tied my hair into a bun."He started it..."Tabitha points out in a bored voice as she leaned on the bar, she wore a black dress and stood next to the pretty blonde in a purple dress holding a cocktail. Oswald glared at her before the beatened man started speaking."It is a lie..."The man struggled to pronounce his words due to his broken nose."The cwub is on our territory."Oswalds glare moved from Tabitha to this man. I knew Oswald hated Tabitha still...I mean, she did kill his mother."Cwub?"Barbara starts laughing out and I can't help but burst into laughter next to Oswald who's eyes move to look at me. I stand there covering my mouth trying not to laugh but Barbara continues."What's a cwub?"Barbara giggles out and I can't hold it back anymore. Oswald smirks to himself but try to stay professional."Cwub..."The man tries to say again but fails, making me and Barbara both say."What's a Cwub?"In high pitch voices. Oswald rolls his eyes and Tabitha starts laughing."I mean can anyone understand him?"Barbara asks everyone and Oswalds head moves to look at the ceiling in inpatience. I gently nudge Barbara while giggling."Do you know what a cwub is?"I ask Barbara while giggling like a mad woman."Cwub..."The man tries again causing me and Barbara to burst out laughing once again. Oswald bangs his cane on the floor and I can see Butch trying his best not to laugh in the background."Enough! We will work something out..."Oswald says as he looks at the wounded man who's holding his head. Me and Barbara pout at Oswald for ruining our fun."Now, this is his territory so what are you willing to give him?"Oswald asks Barbara and Tabitha in a inpatient tone of voice. Barbara takes out laughing cherry from her drink and sucks it lustfully as she moves over to the tied up man. Mine and Oswald's eyes follow Barbara with confused expressions before she drops the cherry on the man with a."Boop!"I burst into fits of giggles in the corner and I notice Oswald roll his eyes. Butch ends up smirking to himself in the corner. Oswald turns to look at me before he says."You are not helping..."I simply give Oswald a Butch face with a grin on my lips before I say."Hey, you only invited me, you never said anything about helping."Then he turns to look at Barbara with a stern gaze."That is not helpful."Oswald says in a annoyed tone of voice, Barbara's playful attitude disappears before she looks to Oswald."Are you telling me that you don't see what's going on here? He!"She points to Butch with her index finger."Is behind this."Both me and Oswald turn to look at Butch with questioning looks, I don't trust Butch but this was interesting."What are you talking about?"The big burly man asks in his deep voice. Oswald kept his eyes on Butch even when Barbara was speaking."He sent this ding dong to squeeze us."Oswald finally turns around to look at Barbara."Hoping that it would send us back to you so that he could lurk it over Tabi.Ain't that right?"Barbara explains with a sassy attitude, I liked this girl, she was fun. Oswald's face was full of anger and a hint of betrayal at the fact he had been so delusional. Butch scoffs a laugh out before sputtering out lies."That's just-- That's crazy."Oswalds head slowly turns to meet Butch and I chuckle to myself, oh he was so dead."She's crazy! She was in Arkham hello!"Butch tries to smooth over and I chuckle to myself before saying."Hello? So were we dipshit."While gesturing between me and Oswald. Butch goes silent and Tabitha finally speaks up."Is that true Butch?"Everyone in the room looks between Tabitha and Butch. Butch simply clears his throat, much to Oswald's annoyance."Awwh how cute! Butch is in love! How romantic!"I squeal out while tapping Butch's shoulder, Barbara starts laughing at me with a grin that kinda reminded me of Jerome's. Oswald looks forward with a heavy sigh before he says."Unbelievable..."Oswald limps towards Butch with a glare...if looks could kill, Butch would be six foot under. He grabs Butch's gun before turning around and limping towards the injured man. After splattering the mans brains across The Siren's floor, leaving Barbara and Tabitha with very happy expressions he says."Fine! Run your club! Just so we are clear, the only reason you are alive is Butch, the moment he gives me the word, you are mine."Which causes me to grin like a maniac at both Oswald and Tabitha."Yeah...remember, we still have some unfinished business darling...I owe you for my parents and you owe me for little silver."I fake shedding a tear after I finish speaking before I burst into fits of laughter, Barbara has to hold Tabitha back as Oswald nudges me out of the exit of the club. Once I get to the exit I stop."Oh hey! Babs!"I yell to the blonde who turns to look at me."Cwub!"I yell in a high pitch voice causing her and myself to start laughing, Oswald had to literally push me out of the exit.


	22. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Edward seem to have found a common interest that has started a new blossoming friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been super busy!

Penguin had put himself up for mayor and I was his right hand woman at this point. He had invited me to join him to dinner with the current Mayor, Mayor James. I walked beside Penguin in a long deep purple evening gown with umbrella shaped earrings and a Penguin shaped diamond necklace."A little public, don't you think?"I whisper to Oswald who just chuckles under his breath. He leads me over to the table where Mayor James was eating away at some dinner, he didn't even bother to look up."A public place. Smart."Oswald comments as I sit beside him, Mayor James nods away to himself."Knowing both you have a flare for the dramatic, I thought it necessary."Both of us couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that."How flattering."Oswald says whilst laughing."Yeah, I'm touched."I say with a fake sincere expression as I place a hand on my chest."But why would we exert ourselves needlessly. The public sees me as a man of action, of change. You...you are yesterdays sad joke."Oswald shoots at the former mayor, causing me to smirk to myself."He's not wrong, let's face it. While galavan..."I shiver slightly as his name rolls of my tongue."While Galavan was humiliating this city, where were you?"I chuckle darkly before clicking my tongue."You were sat in a warehouse with a box on your head."Oswald finishes for me while smirking victoriously at Mayor James. Mayor James seems defeated and he places.his knife and fork down on his plate while inhaling deeply."That's funny coming from one of the girls who seemed to accompany Galavans men. You are both unstable lunatics and the people are going to see right through the pair of you. I've got the judges, the unions, the GCPD and a whole team of legal experts behind me...what have you got?"Mayor James counters and both me and Oswald glare at the former mayor before Penguin leans forward."I have me."Oswald says confidently which makes my purple painted lips curve into a grin which quickly falters when Mayor James starts laughing."You're both psychotic!"Mayor James yells at us both causing us both to stand up out of our seats angrily. Suited men jump into the room aiming guns at me and Oswald."Not this time Penguin. My head will not be put in a box again." Both me and Oswald freeze before I burst into hysterical laughter. Oswald looks at me and starts chuckling darkly."Oh you...So smart! Always one step ahead!"Oswald spits out whilst still chuckling. Mayor James looks rather proud of himself before I click my fingers and all of the guests in the room stand up with their guns, aimed on mayor James and his men, his confident facade dropped with his pride."Never three."Oswald chuckles out before I tease him."Oh c'mon James, if you are gonna play the cunning game, it's best you find easier opponents."I say with my pistol on him and a menacing grin."Relax. I do not want you dead...she does but I don't. Lucky for you, she won't shoot you unless I say so...Besides what kind of fun would a election be if I was the only candidate."Penguin rubs in as he starts to walk away from the table, signaling me to lower my gun. He leans over and places a vote for mayor cobblepot badge on his suit."You are right about one thing though, I will need a little help and I have just the right person in mind."

Nygma...Nygma and Jack that's what he had in mind. He wasn't that bad anymore...lets just say if I had a choice of killing Butch or Ed...I'd kill Butch and maybe just punch Ed. Tonight was the night that we'd find out who the New mayor was. We all had to dress up for the occasion, I wore a tight black cocktail dress with my hair tied back with a purple bow and my makeup was done with black lips and purple eye shadow. Edward wore a dark suit with a tint of green in it, his hair was neatly combed."Do you think he's going to win?"I say as I move to stand by Edward who was seemingly deep in thought.His hand was resting on his chin and his eyes were clouded."Yes..."Edward mumbles, clearly still deep in thought."Ed...What have you done..."I say in a warning tone of voice. Edward's head snaps up and his eyes meet mine."What would make you think I had done something wrong?"Edward questions in a cautious and defensive tone of voice."Because you are acting weirder than usual..."I point out as, I grab Nygma by his suit coat and pull him into a quiet room."What have you done?"I whisper to Edward as I close the door quietly Edward gulps to himself as I close the door and his eyes scan me."I haven't done anything, it's that fat unfaithful lump that Oswald keeps around for some unknown reason."Edward rants away causing my eyes to drift away from him as I thought."Butch?"I question as I fold my arms due to the draft in the room."Yes."Edward growls and I chuckle to myself while shaking my head."I hate him."I mumble to myself and Edward seems shocked, that's the first we'd agreed on something other than Oswald."Well, c'mon then. What's this unfaithful lump done now riddleman?"I say as I watch Edward snap out of.his shocked state."He was bribing everyone to vote for Mr. Cobblepot whereas I believe, and I'm sure that you'll surprisingly agree with me here, that Oswald can do this on his own and that he doesn't need to cheat."Edward says to me in a confident tone of voice but his facial expression told me that he was trusting me with some valuable information."Why? Why is he bribing them? Does he not have any faith in Ozzy?"I say angrily as I gesture towards the door."I knew you'd agree."Edward growls out as he grins evilly."I've gone and collected all of the payments that Butch has made. Tonight, Oswald is going to win without cheating."Edward confesses with determination written all over him."Good Job Ed. Let's prove to Oswald just how unfaithful Butch Gilzean is."Both me and Edward grin darkly at our New found alliance.

Me and Edward moved back into the main lobby where everyone was waiting patiently, we got a few suspicious looks from people as everyone knew that Penguins girl and right hand man hated each other. Jack came wondering over with Declan, his eyes scanned his partner in crime as he stood beside me."Well this is New...since when were you two friends."Jack says in a cautious tone of voice. Declan's blue eyes watched me before he commented."I know...like, you guys hated eachother and now you seem to be buddies...Jaccckk, do you think she knows about that bald guy."My eyes widen at his words and Jack gives declan a warning glare."Me and Miss. Dixon have come to a...lets say mutual understanding where we both benefit."Edward says trying to move off topic from the bald guy.

Before anyone could say anymore Oswald came waddling into the room, Declan and Jack both move away as Oswald approaches me and Edward, he seems frilled to see both me and Nygma acting civil for once."This is it! The moment I've been waiting for."Oswald says as he looks at both me and Edward excitedly. Oswald's hair was neatly combed and he wore a business suit."Indeed."Edward agrees with a worried smile."You look very handsome Oswald..."I comment with a soft smile as I gently dust his suit."YOU!"We hear someone yell from down the hall which causes everyone to turn to meet a angry Butch as he barges into the room. Edward grins menacingly to himself."YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"Butch says as he grabs Edward and throws him at a wall by his neck. I grab my gun from where it was strapped to my thigh under ny dress and put it to Butch's head before whistling."Drop him stumpy."I say in a threatening tone of voice. Edward grins at me when he realizes that I'm at his defense."BUTCH RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"Oswald yells angry and confused and Butch tries to ignore my gun at the back of his head."Oh I'll tell you what's going on! He just cost you the election!"Butch yells to Oswald while keeping a grip on Nygma."Bullshit!"I yell to Butch while pushing the gun firmer against his head."He went to every district official and took the money back, said you wanted to have a clean election."Butch carries on and I roll my eyes dramatically. Edward looked between us all and Oswald seems betrayed."Tell me this is not true!"Oswald says in a hurt tone of voice. His eyes watched Edwards every move."I'm afraid Butch is right, for once."Butch's grip tightens on Edward and I press the gun against his neck harder."You don't need to bribe em Ozzy."I say as I look to Oswald but keep the gun on Butch."You were in on this too! Why? After everything I've done for you, after everything we could've done to together, you both betrayed me."Oswald says with hurt eyes as he glances at me."Butch!"Oswald orders and Butch pulls a gun on Edward."No, Ozzy don't even fucking think about it."I say in a warning tone of voice as place my finger on the trigger."Give me one reason why I shouldn't let Butch kill you where you stand!"Oswald spits out at Edward."Well there are about thirty witnesses."Edward mumbles out his reason."I DON'T CARE!"Oswald screams out and I turn my gun on Oswald."Oswald, don't be stupid! He's the unfaithful one! When has Ed ever betrayed you!"I yell at Oswald who glares at the fact I've turned a gun on him."And there's that."And there's that."Edward nods towards the tv where my gaze now drifts off towards. Oswald's head whips to look at the tv where it says.'Breaking news! Cobblepot wins' on the screen. Oswald starts crying and shushing everyone as he registers what he's seen on tv."I still won..."Oswald mumbles to himself and my gun slowly turns back onto Butch. He turns to look back at Butch, Me and Edward."They really want me as Mayor?"Penguin mumbles to us all."Yes..."Me and Edward say in sync."I can't be bought but I can be stolen with once glance, I'm worthless to one but priceless to two."Edward raises his finger and starts to symbol a heart."Love..."Oswald says before he pushes Butch's gun away but I keep mine on Butch. Oswald slowly turns back to the tv, he starts laughing to himself as his eyes well up. He turns to look back at Edward."They love me..."He mutters out and I can't help but smile."If you'd of bought the election then you'd of never known."Edward says with a smiles before I say."Now you know."Butch rolls his eyes at the scene."It feels good doesn't it."Edward says with a grin as he looks down at Oswald."How did you know I would win?"He asks me and Edward with a astonished look."I believe in you Oswald even when you don't believe in yourself."Edward preaches and I look at him with a sincere smile."Me too, I always have."Oswald smiles to himself before it drops and he turns to look at Butch."You. You never believed I could win this election on my own. I think maybe you aren't cut out for this after all."Oswald points out to Butch which causes me and Edward to grin devilishly at eachother."What! You've gotta be kidding me!"Butch yells causing me to snicker to myself."Don't worry I still need someone to crash skulls!"Oswald yells at Butch before turning back to Edward."Come Ed...Lauren...We have plans to make."Oswald says starting to walk off with Edward. I still have my gun to his head when I say."Can I shoot him now?"Which causes Oswald and Edward to laugh."No, come Lauren."Oswald calls for me so I lower my gun after a stare off with Butch and follow the pair. All everyone hears in the distance is Declan say."Piss..."

 

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave kudos and comments for more!


	23. Gorgeous nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hauntings and betrayals

Everything was falling apart and I didn't understand what was happening. Edward and I were civil ever since the issue with Butch and the election but Oswald had seemed to shove me to the side now I felt as if I'd been used and shoved onto a shelf, the weird thing is...after everything we'd never done anything other than kiss, me and Zsasz had done more in our...well...whatever it was that me and Zsasz had back then but it was like Oswald wasn't actually interested in me.

I'd been having trouble sleeping, everything was constantly on my mind and the fact Zsasz had returned to work on something to do with the red hood gang for Oswald didn't really help my pile of things to worry about. It was like I was being haunted and pushed to snap all over again...like the start of this whole fucked up scenario, it was like I was once again, on breaking point. When I did sleep, I was haunted like something was trying to warn me about something, I was haunted by ghosts from my past...

* _ **Nightmare**_ *

I walked through the old abandoned halls of Arkham Asylum, the corridors that once echoed with my tortured cries for help when they tortured me with their so called therapy. It was all so empty now, aside from that screaming brown haired boy that I'd met once at the hospital...Jonathan wasn't it? I looked down to notice I was once again in my old black and white striped arkham inmate clothes, when suddenly everything around me was blurred and I was strapped down to a chair in a straitjacket, my mouth taped shut, I panicked and attempted to move, scream for help anything when a familiar cackle made me freeze. My blue Iris's slowly looked up to be greeted by numerous eyes that looked down on me. My old friend group. Jerome, Cameron and Chloe."You've forgotten about us..."Cameron says with a dark glare aimed at me, I quickly shake my head to say no when Chloe continues where Cameron left off."I lost someone and you left me waiting in a warehouse, alone, while you ran off being the Queen of Gotham...sure I found someone else but he left me too, I'm all alone again..."My eyes furrow in sympathy and Jerome slowly crouches down to my level to gaze at me with his greeny blue eyes like he did the second time we met."Hello dollface, remember me?"He whispers to me while gently stroking my black hair out of my face."Where were you when I died?"He growls out and roughly grabs my cheek."Or how about all that playing with my heart before you ended up in Arkham? Before you ran off with feather boy."Jerome spits out with a dark and intimidating look, his eyes burned into my soul and impulsively gulped at him."Speechless huh? That's a first..."Cameron sasses out from behind Jerome where he stood with Chloe."Look how weak you've become..."Chloe continues to add fuel to the fire but my eyes refuse to leave Jerome's intimidating gaze."You've been sheltered in penguins bird cage for too long, it's time to escape Lauren."Jerome whispers down my ear and that's when I woke up.

* _ **Reality**_ *

I woke up and practically dived out of bed, I glanced to my side to see, to no surprise a empty bed. Tonight was the big party, everyone was coming, even Bruce Wayne and his butler. I glanced at the extremely short purple dress that Oswald had laid out for me to wear and then to my old jet black dress that is stolen from my sisters wardrobe after my Arkham escape and I smirked as Jerome's voice echoed throughout my mind."You've been trapped in Penguins bird cage for too long, it's time to escape Lauren..." No I can't possibly."Oh boo hoo, please grow up!"I hear a familiar voice from behind me and I slowly turn around to see that same mocking figure from all that time ago, my alter ego."You've come so far yet gone so soft! Wake up Lauren! You've left everyone and what for? He doesn't care about us...it's time to pack our bags and cause some mayhem in Gotham city...That's what Jerome would want."She tells me in a lecturing tone of voice as she stands before me in the black dress I was debating on wearing and her obsidian black eyes stare me down."We are not supposed to be tamed...it's time to break free, like you did from Zsasz, your sister and Arkham."She continues as she paces around me, I shake my head rapidly."I can't betray him after everything he's done for me..."I counter to her and she laughs maniacally before stopping directly in front of me."And what exactly has he done for us? We broke ourselves out of Arkham..."She pauses for a moment before continuing."With a little help from Baldy...Everything else has been us helping him."She points out and that's when reality slaps me in the face, she's right...

Later that evening I was dressed in my sisters old black dress and stood at the back of the room, watching the many guests pace around the club."Are you shy all of a sudden?"Edward whispers to me as he pauses beside me."Not at all."I comment and Edward looks me up and down, noticing I'm not wearing anything that Oswald had bought me or anything relating to him. He didn't bother to question further and walked on. A girl I'd paid to spy stopped beside me and began to whisper down my ear, the information I needed and I slipped her some money.

I began to walk around the corner only to bump into someone's solid chest."Hello Lauren."A familiar ex detectives voice says as he looks down on me."Well Hello Jimbo...it's been a while and I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must leave..."I say as I try to get past him but he blocks my path."What are you up to?"Jim asks and I just glance up at him with a bored expression."Is there ever going to be a point in time where you aren't playing cop?"I ask him with a heavy sigh."Lauren...that's your name isn't is?"A young male voice asks from behind me and Jim looks at the person with a confused expression, I slowly turn around to be greeted by the young Wayne."Yeah..."I say in a confused tone of voice, he stood with his butler who was still giving me the same look as he did the last time we met."I'd just like to thank you for well not necessarily saving us but for warning us about Jerome and the rest at the charity ball..."Bruce says in a rather mature and grown up manner for his age."Although I don't particularly like or trust you, I too would like to thank you on behalf of master Bruce and myself for the warning."His butler continues from where Bruce had finished before the pair head in a separate direction."So you are who warned Bruce and Alfred...Why?"Jim asks me as I turn to look at him with a small smirk."I'm not all bad Jimbo, just 99% of the time..."I say with a cheeky wink as I head away.

My blue eyes scope the room in search for who I really needed to see. I watched as a young girl dressed in leather with light brown hair stealthily made her way around the room, stealing from all the wealthy without even rather a ounce of suspicion."You know, you're really good against those who aren't observant."I say as the girl slowly tries to take from my bag which was only holding a knife and gun. My eyes slowly move to meet the girls green orbs."Don't worry about it, I'm not going to tell anyone, no need to worry.."I reassure her as she looks worried but she quickly clears her throat."I wasn't worried lady."She says in a defensive tone of voice and I roll my eyes."Yeah, sure you weren't."I say with a small chuckle and she awkwardly asks."Who even are you? I've never seen you around here..."Although I'm sure she didn't mean too, she would've offended anyone else."I'm going to take a while guess and say you don't read the papers do you?"I say with a smug smirk and watch as she quickly shakes her head while folding her arms."Well I'm Lauren."I say with a mischievous smirk on my black painted lips."Hey, aren't you the lady who slaughtered silver in front of everyone at the charity ball with that ginger kid?"She asks in a now nervous tone of voice as she takes a few steps back."Why, yes, yes I am."I say proudly with a small laugh."Who are you?"I ask her as I see my target start to approach Butch Gilzean in the corner of the room."My names Selina but everyone calls me cat..."She continues and I raise a finger."Hold that thought..."

I wait around a corner for him to round it but instead I get pulled into a room behind me by my neck."Well, Well...you may be able to defeat mine and falcones men but you aren't quite good enough to take me out kitten."A dark voice whispers down my ear."Let me go victor, I'm not here to take you down."I spit out and he reluctantly releases me and pushes me forward a little."By any chance is it Nygma? He seems to be a popular target tonight..."Victor comments with a dark grin on his lips and I shake my head."No, believe it or not but I want to see this clubs walls painted in penguins blood."I comment and watch as shock fills Victors dark orbs. He slowly raises from the heavy oak table he was resting on."And you've told me this why? Because you thought I'd help you...he's both my boss and your...well...I can't exactly say he's your lover now can I?"Victor mocks and I raise my hand and land it hard on victors smug face."I don't care for penguin nor do I care for you Zsasz. I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I make you eat a bullet."I threaten the former hitman who's eyes darken in anger as he breathes heavily."You have a lot of nerve but I do enjoy it when you get all feisty like that...You've surprised me kitten but you're lucky I'm not going to put this..."He raises his gun to my head and I just grin devilishly at him."In your brain..."He finishes with a smirk."Go ahead, do it...you know you want to and believe me, if I fail to kill him tonight, you'll have to anyway..."I giggle out and tug gently on Victors tie."Kill me..."I whisper to him and he just lowers his gun with a shake of his head."What do you want you crazy bitch?"Victor finally asks and I simply say."A distraction."

"Ladies, gentleman, welcome to the sirens! Tonight we are here to celebrate the honourable Mayor Cobblepot, our saviour from the monsters and the captain of our fair city and now the mayor would like to say a few words!"Barbara announces dramatically as she gesture to Oswald who stands in the crowd, I stand beside Zsasz which raises suspicion in Nygma. Zsasz had just told Butch to put a bullet in the new mayor or he'd kill Tabitha but as I'd told Zsasz, I wanted a distraction.

I watched as Nygma pulled Oswald back and started telling him something...what was he up to this time? I wonder to myself as I watch Oswald go up onto stage. Nygma slowly turns to look at Victor who gives him a nod of approval. Oswald kisses Barbara on the cheek before taking the mic."Tonight is a celebration Not of my victory..."Oswald starts and I grumble."How noble..."Under my breath earning a dark chuckle from Victor who stood beside me."...But of Gotham's. This is a new day!"Oswald yells and everyone in the club claps before gun fire starts to go off and Zsasz nudges me causing me to make my way up to the stage stealthily."I wouldn't celebrate yet mister mayor."Butch comments from under his red hood."Red hoods ain't finished yet."Butch continues and Ed notices me making my way to the back of the stage and grabs Oswald by his arm, holding him in place."Ed! What are you doing!"Oswald yells, trying to move away."Wait!"Ed says to Oswald and Butch mutters."Sorry boss..."Before firing blank bullets causing screams to erupt throughout the room."Oops!"Edward laughs out at Butch and I ready my knife as I watch Victor gun Butch down."The Mayor...Our Mayor, vowed that all of the red hood gang would be destroyed."Edward yells to the people while Victor grins darkly at me as he watches me behind the pair."And now we have the real leader caught, red handed.."Edward says as he moves down to the injured Butch."You really thought I'd give you real bullets? You are a idiot."Edward growls before pulling butch's mask off. Butch looks up at penguin and notices me behind him."I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"Oswald yells down the mic at Butch."AFTER ALL THAT I'D DONE FOR YOU! I GAVE YOU A JOB!"Oswald yells moving off the stage down to Butch, causing me to roll my eyes and follow him."I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!"Butch yells back at Oswald and I move behind Oswald almost innocently, causing Victor to roll his eyes."I used to be someone in this town and then you and that slithering little-"He aims towards me and earns a solid punch to the face from Oswald."SHUT UP!"Oswald yells at him and Barbara and Ed both start laughing from the stage. Oswald heads back up to the mic dragging me with him before he says."I am shocked and grieved that one of my dearest friends have betrayed me but let it be known that Oswald Cobblepot will prosecute anyone who threatens Gotham!"Oswald yells dramatically down the mic and Barbara raises a champagne bottle while saying."Here! Here!"Zsasz rolls his eyes and lifts Butch, noticing I'd ran out of time."Upsie daisy!"Victor says as he lifts Butch up and everyone screams as the dark skinned woman is grown to know as Tabitha makes her way into the room with a knife in someone's neck."Show time..."Butch says as he smashes Victor off him."Oswald move!"Edward yells as Butch tackles Ed to the ground and starts strangling him. Now or never...I pull out my knife and plunge it straight into Oswald's back, causing him to scream out in pain."How does it feel Ozzy?"I whisper to him as he falls to the floor."Best party ever!"Barbara exclaims as she continues to hold the champagne bottle. I pull the knife out of his back and push him to the floor."Why? After everything I did for you!"Oswald spits out and I side look Edward who's getting strangled."You mean after everything I did for you my little penguin...I know Oswald, remember that."I spit out and move to grab a stool and smash it across Butch's head to get him off Edward.

I barely made it out of the club alive once Oswald sent Victor after me but I was finally free again but with no home or alliances...thats what I thought anyway, then I remembered, there's some people who need my assistance.

 

 

 


	24. The cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has to deal with the aftermath of betraying Oswald and ends up coming across the cult that wants to bring Jerome back from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Yes, as much as I hate to admit it. I fled, I hid and I cried myself to sleep for weeks. This was such a mistake, I never meant for this to happen, now I really don't have anyone. Oswald wants me dead, Zsasz is trying to kill me for Oswald, Cameron and Chloe are in Arkham Asylum, Nygma is probably on Oswald's side which means Jack and Declan are against me, Jerome's dead. Fish Mooney has fled town with Hugo Strange and there is no way I'm going to Barbara, Tabitha and Butch. Perhaps there is someone I can go to though...

With my black hair tied back in a tight ponytail, lightly applied eye liner and in a white vest top with blue ripped jeans I sat on a certain someone's desk, awaiting their arrival, yes I'd had many strange looks and double takes but it didn't stop me."Hello Lauren."Jim says as he approaches his desk and picks up a file that I was sat next to."Heyya Jimbo!"I say in a fake cheerful voice as I grin enthusiastically at him."Let me guess, you have nowhere to go and you want protection."Jim says without even making eye contact with him."Ew, no. Why the hell would I of all people, want protection. I can take care of my--"Before I could finish Jim interrupts me while looking up to make eye contact with him with a sarcastic smile."Because Penguin has hired Victor Zsasz to kill you."My smile quickly falls and I look down my lap in embarrassment."Yes, I want protection and that doesn't mean Arkham Asylum or a jail cell."I confess and Jim sighs heavily but before he can say anything, Harvey Bullock makes his way over with a tall dark skinned man in a doctors outfit."Lucius. Harvey."Jim says and Harvey has to double take as he looks at me."I'm guessing you are Miss Dixon."Lucius says as he looks me over and I slowly look at the man before looking back to Jim."How does he know who I am?"Jim laughs softly at me before Harvey buts in."You have a real nerve coming here, especially when we have a warrant for your arrest."My mouth falls open slightly at the news and it takes a moment for me to register what he had just said."Wow Oswald really hates me..."I whisper to myself as I look to the floor then back up at them."You did publicly stab him in the back, quite literally."Harvey says as he looks me over once again."Well when you're done here and you're ready to go scope out the morgue let me know."Harvey says and I raise a single brow."Want any help?"I offer with a devious smirk on my lips and Jim seems to actually be considering it."No, No fricking way."Harvey says immediately with his head shaking and a finger pointing in Jim's direction."Oh cmon Harvey, she knows most of the crap that goes on behind the scenes, she'll be able to help us. Besides, she's not the only one who needs to watch her back and to be honest, I trust her a lot more than Penguin or Falcone right now."Jim says as he gestures to me now and again and all I do is give Harvey a bitch face."It's true, I'm guessing you're on about that girl that was found dead last night...the one with stab wounds and electric shock marks."I comment and Jim gives Harvey a face as if to say, see what I mean."Fine."Harvey says as he gives up and starts to head towards the exit.

Once we were at the morgue, I left Jim and Harvey to chat with this man named Dwight Pollard while I look around the room on my own, this Dwight kept looking at me now and again with a intrigued look."Is that Lauren The Killer?"Dwight whispers to Jim and Harvey and Harvey quickly looks to the man and says."Don't change the subject!"I examined his bag to see a badge on it of two eyes and a grin that was made out of HA's and I couldn't help but gulp."Jerome..."I breathed out without realising and everyone in the room turns to look at me."Did you find something Lauren?"Jim asks me and I quickly shake my head while making my way back over."Did you just say who I think you just said?"Harvey says to me and I once again shake my head quickly. My eyes turn dark as I glare at this Dwight who very noticeably gulps."Well, thank you for your time."Jim says as he and Harvey turn to take their leave, I follow along with them continuing to scowl at this Dwight. What relation did he have with Jerome? 

Once we were outside, Harvey and Jim didn't seem convinced by this Dwight and my behaviour didn't exactly do any favours."I suggest we follow them."Jim suggests and I smirk to myself at that."Or I could..."I offer and Harvey doesn't seem in favour of that idea but Jim on the other hand, did."Fine, just don't kill him..."Jim yells to me as I walk in the direction Dwight had headed.

The route he took led me to a abandoned warehouse filled with people dressed in red and black with painted clown faces. Dwight was on stage giving a giant speech about how we were all trapped in our minds blah blah blah. I listen with a raised brow and amused expression until he put on a video of Jerome at the precinct, everyone in the room knew the clip word for word and they even laughed like Jerome, creepy wasn't even the word. After the clip Dwight continued his little speech about wanting to bring Jerome back from the dead and I couldn't help but laugh to myself, this guy, this guy wanted to be Jerome, he was like a overly obsessed fanboy. I pushed my way to the front of the stage and said."You've got to be kidding me..."I practically yell causing everyone to look to me including Dwight."You..."Dwight says while looking down at me chuckling."You're Lauren The Killer, Jerome's old love interest."Everyone in the room seems fascinated by me which was rather creepy, I climb up the stage and scowl at him."You want to bring Jerome back from the dead. Did any of you even know Jerome?"I yell over everyone and the room seems to fall silent and just stare at me. "Did you know Jerome Dwight?"I questioned the man standing beside me with a microphone."No...I--"Dwight starts and I quickly cut him off and laugh."Exactly! All you guys know is what you've seen in the papers or on camera. None of you knew Jerome personally!"I yell to him first and then to the group in front of me."I knew Jerome and if it is possible to bring him back he's going to kill every single one of you without a care in the world and he will start with you."I point at Dwight who gulps at me so I snatch the mic from him."I bet none of you knew that Jerome Valeska tried to kill me when I first met him...I bet none of you knew that he followed me Day after day trying to decide if he wanted to kiss or kill me. If there's one thing I've learnt about Jerome, it's that he is sadistic, homicidal and unstable, yet he always manages to get under your skin. If you guys are serious about bringing Jerome Valeska back from the dead like you did with that girl then I want to help you, maybe then less of you will get a death sentence."I announce down the microphone hearing cheers and chants come from the crowd."See Jim! I told you not to trust her!"Harvey yells from the back of the room."GCPD SHOWS OVER!"Jim yells over the crowd while showing his badge."Oh well look who decided to show up! Get em Bozos!"I yell for the group of Jerome's followers to attack Jim and Harvey as me and Dwight make a run for it, as I run into the alley someone pins me to a wall."Hello Kitten."He says as he holds me by my neck, Dwight watches his eyes filled with fear at the sight of Zsasz but he can't help but chuckle."Vic this really isn't the time."I manage to breath out as I send a blowing kick to his stomach."You want to kill me, I get it, but don't forget that you trained me."I breath out as I catch my breath and watch Zsasz brace himself back up, Dwight moves forward to help me."If you want to live I suggest you go. You're not on the contract."Victor informs Dwight who looks to me and I just give him a quick nod."Go, go get him."I tell Dwight who immediately runs off, I look to Victor and pull my knife out."You want to fight me Victor? Then drop your gun and fight me like a man."I intimidate while throwing my knife on the floor as a initiation. Victor lowers his gun and passes it to one of his girls who are watching Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock make their way around the corner to the scene. Victor rushes forward in attempt to tackle me and I quickly prepare myself."Holy shit.."I hear Harvey Bullock gasp out at the scene as Zsasz pins me down to the floor I wrap my legs tightly around his neck to almost suffocate him and I can't help the manic chuckle that escapes my lips."GCPD! Victor, leave the girl alone."Jim finally decides to intervene but immediately regrets it. Once he stops and gets out of my hold he picks up his guns and aims them at Jim who he also had a hit on which gave me time to grab my knife and escape.

Once I'd managed to find out and make my way to the next meeting area everyone was waiting...I'm not sure what for but they were waiting and expecting something."The prophet has risen."One of them whispers to me as I make my way up the stage and a man comes walking down the stairs, talking like Jerome would, acting like Jerome would but it wasn't Jerome. It was Dwight. My eyes watered in sadness and anger at what he'd done. He'd cut off Jerome's face from his corpse and he was using it as a mask over his own face. Out of anger I pulled my knife out and launched at him on the stage after his little speech about us all being Jerome, I pinned him to the floor with my knife to his neck."I trusted you!"I bite out pressing my knife closer to his neck."You never wanted to bring Jerome back, you just wanted to become him yourself. Well how about we do a reenactment on how Jerome died?"I growl out but before I could do anything I was knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more.


	25. Under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is back and he is not happy with Dwight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this so much!

I woke up tied to a chair in front of cameras, terrified people stood around me with Jerome's followers stood beside them with guns aimed at the people, it looked like we were in a news studio. "Well, Well look who's finally awake. "A voice I'd rather not hear right now whispers down my ear in the same mischievous tone Jerome used to use with me. Dwight. I tried to move to whack the creep straight in the nose but he seemed to have predicted I'd do that while I was unconscious resulting in me being tied up before I could make a move, smart. "So you do have brains after all." I breath out in a huff of annoyance. This should be interesting. 

**Jerome's POV**

Returning from the dead now that is something. I'd grabbed Jimbo's ex here and I was questioning her on the recent events that had been happening over the year I'd been dead. "Wow, you know that is quiet a story. You know, I've been dead but doesn't that seem a little crazy to you?"I say while trying my best to look at Leslie through my bandaged face."Hey, maybe you're dreaming. You should try shooting yourself."Leslie smartly comments but I see right through her plot, it was a smart move though so I should at least make her feel like she's convinced me."Oh..."I mutter as I quickly raise the gun to my head and pretend to go to pull the trigger before I quickly pull the gun back down from my head."Nah!" After a while of playing around with Leslie, I grew bored and decided to ask the question that had been nagging away at me from the start."Where's my face?"Leslie turned on the tv onto the news.

**Lauren's POV**

Dwight was getting his face makeup done by one of the other nutjobs while he was rehearsing his lines to himself while another man was writing it down on paper."The time has come for us to reveal ourselves. Gotham will remember."He quickly slaps the man doing his makeup away."No! History will remember."He speaks up while staring dramatically forward."Lord give me strength."I breathe out boredly from beside him causing Dwight to shoot me a glare."Dwight!"One of his men yells Dwight from across the stage while running over."Dwight!"He calls again once he's reached him."Hmmm?"Dwight responds while sitting back in his seat."The police are outside..."The man sings to Dwight and Dwight sits up, raising from his seat."Detective Gordon is on the phone..."The man sings again and Dwight practically snatches the phone off him. I roll my eyes in the corner, this was just beyond pathetic."It's just like when he called Jerome outside the children's charity gala."Dwight mumbles to himself and I just shake my head at him in disbelief. This was just sad. Dwight sticks his tongue out and places the phone to his ear."Hello Jimbo."He speaks down the phone, almost mimicking Jerome's voice. Jimbo was mine and Jerome's thing, screw him."Are you outside? You are aren't you? Goody."Dwight starts laughing and everyone around him laughs with him. That line sounded familiar."Breathe James. I haven't touched a hair on your pretty girlfriends head."Everyone starts laughing again. He was just copying Jerome and if I could tell that then surely Jim could."I am Jerome."Dwight comments to Jim down the phone and I raise a brow, did Jim just hit a nerve? This could get interesting."No! I AM JEROME. I AM JEROME and soon Gotham will know it."Everyone in the room was staring at Dwight and I just smirked to myself. Suddenly, Dwight looked to the phone and he looked upset, Jim must've hung up on him. I couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter."What's so funny?"Dwight turned around angered by my sudden laughing fit."You're such a joke. You want to be Jerome but you'll never be him."After that, he spent most of his time with a gun to my head. I think I'd hit a nerve.

Dwight paced around me with a gun to my face until he saw a man give him thumbs up. He sat himself up on the desk."Hello Gotham city!"He announces with nowhere near as much charisma and showman ship as Jerome."My name is Dwi--"He pauses and clears his throat which makes me raise my brows curiously."My name is Jerome."He repeats himself and my eyes narrow in anger. That fucking idiot, he was like a obsessed fanboy and it becoming beyond pathetic.

**Jerome's POV**

I watched this Dwight on the tv wearing my face with a gun raised to my bandaged muscle."History will call tonight."I listened as Dwight spoke on the tv. I let out a sigh before saying."Ergh, will you look at that. No charisma, No stage presence."I continued to listen to the bullshit spill from this guys mouth."We will reveal ourselves."Dwight continues and I just shrug while putting the hat to my new police uniform on."Well I guess he is a handsome fellow, Ey?"I joke and laugh while turning to exit the medical examiners room."Hey Doc, keep watching, you don't want to miss what happens next."I tell Leslie as I laugh and leave the room."Tonight Gotham will remember."Dwight says through the tv.

**Lauren's POV**

Dwight had finished on the tv and I watched him as he waltzed his way over to me."Am I like Jerome now?"He questioned as he put a gun in my face. I put on a fake thinking face."Hmmmmmm.....lemme think....Nope."I spoke with a amused smirk on my lips."You're testing my patience gorgeous."Dwight spoke out and it immediately hit a nerve within me and made me flinch."Don't call me that."My voice was a warning tone as my eyes turned black."Oo hello black eyes."He mimicked Jerome once again and I practically thought against the restraints trying to grip onto this man."As soon as I can I'm going to paint Gotham in your blood so they can bathe in it."I spit out in anger but before I can finish my little threat he slaps me across the face. Suddenly, gunfire echos throughout the room and people go flying, I'm knocked down and my head smashes against the floor before darkness fills my vision.

Soon enough I wake up in a police car, Dwight's sat beside me."Oh for fuck sake."I grumble out and side look Dwight although I began to realise something, Dwight looked terrified. My blue eyes looked to the driver who seemed to be driving all around the road. This wasn't a cop. I also realised that Dwight's hands were tied but mine weren't. I just decided to sit silent in the back for now.

Soon enough, the car pulled over and I pretended to still be passed out. Dwight was practically dragged out of the car whereas I was gently carried out by the man. His scent seemed familiar but I couldn't quite remember where from. Once he placed me down gently onto a seat he went over to a small bag and pulled something out and then he grabbed a stapler. He started stapling his face and he was groaning and laughing while he was. This couldn't be. Once he was done he turned around and I internally cried. It was Jerome. It was actually Jerome."Well? How's it look?"Jerome questioned Dwight with his iconic grin, Dwight looked like he was trembling in fear."Its good. It looks good."Dwight trembles out while taking a deep breath. Jerome's grin vanished as he glared Dwight down, Jerome slowly moved closer to Dwight."You wouldn't lie to me, right Dwight?"Jerome's voice was almost threatening as he looked Dwight directly in the eyes."No, it looks good..."Dwight manages to stutter out in fear as he forces a grin at Jerome. Jerome grins at him before turning away laughing. He paces his way over to me and I keep my eyes on him, slowly sitting up."Well, Well...long time no see gorgeous."Jerome grins at me as he slowly places his hand on me cheek and strokes it. He notices the mark on my face from Dwight and his eyebrows furrow before he grins down at me."This...This is a dream."I breathe out in shock and he just laughs down at me. Dwight watches, trembling in fear with tears pricking in the corners of his eyes."Say, You're not mad are you?"Dwight finally manages to get out while looking over at Jerome, who's sits himself down next to me, with a arm around my back."Mad? What could I possibly be mad about?"Jerome's voice sounded a cross between serious and sarcastic and my eyebrows raised in disbelief."You're joking right? He cut off your face, pretended to be you, kidnapped me and then punched me in the face."I rant away to Jerome who just looks at me with amusement filled features before he bursts into fits of laughter. Dwight looks terrified by how Jerome may react. Jerome pinches my cheeks like I'm a child before he says."I've missed you dollface."Jerome simply says before he stands up and heads over to some news cameras he'd brought with him and hands them to Dwight."Oh, buddy. You brought me back from the dead."Jerome places a hand on Dwight's face."What's a cut off face between some friends?"Jerome grins at Dwight who grins back while laughing."I guess that's true."Dwight breathes out through a frightened laugh and I roll my eyes, dusting my white vest top that I had not yet gotten to change while walking over to them."You guessed right."Jerome mutters while side looking me as I walked over."Bingo..."Jerome mutters out while linking something up."Jerome what are we doing?"Dwight questions him and I just stand beside Jerome, glaring at Dwight as Jerome places his arm around me, laughing."You'll see."Jerome's voice was low and threatening as he dragged the trolley down the room. I couldn't help but smirk to myself while watching him before I looked to Dwight chuckling as I walked by him."You're so screwed."

Dwight sat down anxiously, I had gone to get changed into a dress that Jerome had gotten me, it was short and tight. Red with Black diamonds, similar to Cameron's old style.

 

My hair was in loose pigtails and my lips and eyes were now painted black. I had skin coloured tights on and red heels. I entered the room to see Dwight nervously tied up."So Dwight, how much do you know about us exactly?"Jerome questioned Dwight with a gun aimed at him. My blue eyes danced over the pair as I made my way over to Jerome, who immediately placed his arm around my hip and pulled me into his lap."Dwight here has just been informing me about what I've missed. I hear you became the Queen of Gotham and then stabbed the king."Jerome whispers down my ear as I glare at Dwight."Yes I did."I admit to Jerome who just grins at me proudly."Good. Where are the others? Chlojoe and Quinn's?"Jerome questions me while twirling one of my pigtails through his fingers."Arkham."I answer him while playing with the hair at the back of his neck."Well, we'll get them back tonight."He whispers to me with a grin on his lips and my lips curl up into a smirk."First of all. I want to show Dwight here the side of us that nobody else sees."Jerome mutters to me before lifting me off his knee."So, Yes I was dating Chlojoe back then because you were so infatuated with lord pingu but let's not forget about how good we were together back before they came into the equation."Jerome rants away while switching a stereo on that starts to play under my skin by frank Sinatra/Bono. He holds his hand out like a gentleman, I just shrug and take it, he twirls me before pulling me into his chest."I have got you, under my skin. I have got you, deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, your nearly a part of me. I've got you under my skin. I have tried so, not to give in. I have said to myself this affair, is never gonna go somewhere but why should I try to resist when baby I know so well that I've got you, under my skin."Jerome sings while dancing around with me, making my dress raise with the twirls."I would sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of holding you near. In spite of a warning voice, it comes in the night and it repeats and it shouts in my ear."I sing along with him causing him to grin down at me psychotically."Don't you know blue eyes, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality but each time I do, just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin because I've got you, under my skin."Jerome sings along while lifting me up into his arms and spinning me before placing me back down onto my feet, causing me to laugh during the instrumental."I would sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of holding you near, in spite of a warning voice, it comes in the night, it repeats and it shouts in my ear."I continue singing while looking deep into his bluey green eyes while keeping my hands around his shoulders."Don't you know you fool, you never can win, use your mentality, wake up to reality but each time that I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin."Jerome sings and I join in with."Because I've got you under my skin and I love you under my skin."We both grin at each other before I place a hand on his cheek."I've missed you gingerbread man."I tease and he laughs down at me at the nickname."Now, back to business."

**GCPD's POV**

"Nothing on the news or any reports coming in. Random attacks, looting and at least six fires in the last hour."Jim informs Harvey Bullock with a sorrow filled look on his face."Hang on, You're telling me that, that ding dong Dwight actually got people to go ape?"Harvey yells to Jim, trying to come to terms with everything that's happening with him being the new chief at the moment."You guys need to see this."Lucius fox says as he enters the room, in slight shock. He turns the tv on to show a news reporter."As has been reported channel 9s van was stolen this evening. We are now getting video from the thieves which we will play in hopes it leads to their apprehension."The reporter announces before the screen cuts out and goes to static for a few moments."Testing, Testing."A male voice comes through the tv and Jerome appears on the screen."Call channel 9! Tell them to stop broadcasting this now!"Harvey yells over everyone while watching tv, Jim just watched the tv closely in amazement."Am I live? Am I on air?"Jerome asks someone behind him before clearing his voice."Can you hear me? Ah screw it let's do it."Jerome mutters before licking his lips and starting."Hi."He says bluntly causing me to laugh from behind him."Shush!"He chuckles out before smirking back at the camera."Great so it's Jerome and Lauren once again!"Harvey rants from behind Jim and Lucius."Some of you may know, I died."Jerome rolls his eyes before continuing."Uh oh. Take it from me, death is dull but coming back, Now that is something."He laughs before moving back a little from the camera to point at the sky."Leave it to dying to give you a whole new perspective on life."He grins before moving back to where Lauren stood with a tied up Dwight with pigtails, a red and black diamond dress, red heels and black makeup. Everyone in the room froze as Jerome did a little bow on the opposite side of Dwight."And I would like to share that with you."Jerome announced during his bow. Lauren hands Jerome a lighter."Oh, officer. You look terrible."He lights the lighter and shows it the camera with a menacing grin on his lips."Tonight Gotham, in the darkness, there are no rules. So tonight Gotham, do want you want, kill who you want. Mhmm."Jerome informs everyone with a smirk and a nod. Lauren chuckled and grinned from the side of Dwight where She was resting her arm on the chair behind his shoulders."And when morning comes, you to shall be reborn."He lights the fuse to the explosives laughing as he rushes towards Lauren who he grabs by her upper arm but before he leaves he turns on his heel to look at Dwight."Oh and one more thing urm."He clicks his fingers trying to remember his name."Dwight, I don't forgive you for my face."He gestures to his face as he speaks before laughing and exiting, leaving Dwight in a room filled with explosives.

Jim ran to the roof just in time to see a explosion and every light in the city go out.

Tonight in darkness, Gotham burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	26. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty is hard to come by in Gotham City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late :)

"So, we're breaking into Arkham then?"I question Jerome nervously who was loading some guns, there were a few men stood around him."That's right, the police are too busy trying to take the city back, so while their guard is down..."Jerome drawls out before tracing his fingers along my bruised face, i thought him coming back was a good thing, he didn't like the fact Dwight had hit me but then later that night, I argued with him because I had some business to deal with regarding Edward and Oswald and he didn't seem to approve of that, now I have two black eyes and as soon as I've got my friends out of Arkham, I'm leaving again, even if it means having to kill him again."I'd hide that before we go."He tells me with a innocent tilt of his head and a grin shadowing his lips. I didn't reply to him other that slap his hand out of my face and storm off, he didn't seem to like that much. I moved into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red, black and blue from both Dwight and Jerome, my lip was busted and my dark hair were up in pigtails until I took them down and brushed my hair. I sigh heavily and start to cover my bruises with makeup, I painted my lips black and put brown eye shadow on with heavy eyeliner, once I was presentable I gazed myself over in the mirror, black skinny jeans, a black vest top and a black studded leather jacket. Time to get my friends back.

Jerome insisted on using the news van he'd stolen earlier to drive to Arkham, his men were in stolen cop cars following behind. Once we arrived at Arkham Jerome drove right through the gates and jumped out at the gates. I knew exactly where to go to find them so Jerome followed me, we both gunned down anyone that got in the way so we were leaving a trail of bodies to the social room. Once we got to the social room Jerome dragged me up onto a table in front of all the inmates."Hello maniacs, murders and well...creeps! I'm Jerome and this...this is my little Killer."Jerome introduces himself to the group of inmates who probably didn't even understand what was going on. I felt a anger brewing within, his little Killer? I didn't belong to him, I didn't belong or work for anyone."Jerome? Lauren?"We heard familiar voices call as they pushed their way to the front of the inmates. Surely enough it was the now crazy black haired girl and the psychotic brown haired boy that we'd come searching for."Quinny! Chloejoe!"Jerome calls to his two friends as he dramatically skipped down off the table. Chloe looked at me a mixture of confusion on her face as she noticed the makeup I was very clearly wearing, I just simply and subtlety shook my head at her."Right Jerome, we've got what we came for now what do we do?"One of his men called to Jerome who turns to look at them, he waves his hand at the inmates before saying."Eh just kill them all."Before laughing and gesturing to us all to head for the exit which we did.

After running like idiots down the halls of Arkham Jerome suddenly stopped and turned to face me, he pushed Chloe and Cameron behind him and pulled a gun on me. My eyes filled with anger as my blue orbs landed on the gun then flicked up to meet his manic gaze."Jerome what the heck are you doing!"Cameron yells as he tries to pull at his arm and lower the gun. Chloe tries to help Cameron, both determined to stop him from doing this."Jerome no!"Chloe cries out during her actions, Jerome lowered the gun to my leg which he finally fired at. The bullet pierced the skin of my upper thigh, causing me to scream out in pain, my hands impulsively move to hold the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. The lot ran away shortly after, Chloe was hesitant but she just wanted to get out of the asylum. I managed to push myself to limp out of the asylum and to one of the many abandoned police cars.

After a long drive I finally arrived at the sirens club, limping in hearing yelling coming from a number of voices."I don't know what that means..."I hear Edwards voice finally, clearer than everyone else in the rooms."Finally, familiar faces.."I mutter as I limp into the room in pain, I hear people turn around and look at me and my vision was slightly blurred due to the amount of blood I was losing. I used the bar to help me get over to the other villains in the room, fresh blood covered both of my arms and dressed my clothed legs, the closer I got the more I saw that I'd interrupted a interrogation. There was Barbara, Tabitha(unfortunately), Butch and Edward, all seemingly interrogating Oswald...well wasn't this timed well."What did I miss..."I manage to ask before nearly collapsing on the bar."Why am I not surprised that you're involved in this?"Oswald angrily comments from the chair he was tied up in. My eyes flick up to look at him, confusion and disbelief filling my features."Does it look like I was part of this sweetheart? I've had my own issues to deal with instead of taking over Gotham."I'd say my voice was filled with sass but I was barely able to think straight."Firstly, none of us have seen Lauren since the whole public backstab fiasco and secondly, we want to take over and Oswald killed the pretty librarian, Isabel."Barbara explains to both me and Oswald with her usual dramatic flare."Isabella."Edward quickly corrects before looking to me with confused features."What the hell happened to you?"Edwards voice was dark and almost gravelly, his brown eyes were scanning me from head to toe."Well you see, after I left the party and had a few close calls with Victor, thanks to a certain someone in this room. I may have ended up joining some weird colt that worshiped Jerome."I start to explain to Edward before Butch rudely interrupts me."You leave your kingdom for under a week and you become some psychopathic ginger worshiper."My eyes as difficult as it was to see, whip to glare at Butch."Anyway, I started to work alongside their leader in bringing Jerome back to life, which we managed to do after Dwight cut off his face and tried to be him. Jerome hunted us down and took me in as his own personal punchbag, he obviously killed Dwight and then we both broke Cameron and Chloe out of Arkham...then he shot me and left me behind but I managed to get away."I finish my explanation while resting my head on the bar."Well then...What are you going to do with him?"Tabitha questions Ed who's gaze then lands back on Penguin."Im going to kill him and dump his body off the docks."Ed informs everyone and my head immediately whips up to look at everyone."You can't be serious...you can't kill him..."I quickly object much to Oswald's surprise, his blue eyes shine with appreciation as they meet mine."Yes, Yes I can..."Edward confidently says as he grabs and pulls Oswald up onto his feet. He starts to drag him out of the club and I follow, using the bar for support."Ed...don't kill him."I attempt to plead as I make my way out of the club, using walls for support. Edward ignores me and pushes Oswald into the boot of his car."Hey Lauren..."I hear Tabitha call from behind me and I just ignore her as best as I can."Remember when you killed my niece?"She whispers to me from behind me before I feel a sharp pain in my lower back, my hand reaches for my back to try and feel what it was and then I felt the handle of the knife but before I could pull it out darkness filled my vision and I fell to the floor.

I woke up to blinding lights, all around me and two officers were looking down at me."You're not having a good time are you? Please tell us you haven't got amnesia this time?"A voice I'd come to recognise as Harvey Bullocks questions me as he looks down at me, once my eyes had adapted to the light I noticed a young boy stood beside the two detectives with a oldish man. Bruce Wayne and his butler. Oh god I was in hospital again..."No--"I tried to speak but my voice was dried up and I only ended up coughing slightly, Bruce quickly grabbed me a cup of water and handed it to me, I smiled at his generosity and took the water from him, taking a drink of it."Thank you..."I thank Bruce who just smiles and nods at me."Right now that you can talk, fancy telling us what happened and who did this?"Jim questions me and I just nod slowly before saying."So do you want to know who shot or stabbed me first?"I managed to chuckle out despite the situation, I could hear the same screaming I heard last time I was here...Jonathan? Is he still in here? My eyes move from the curtain to Bruce and Alfred."Selina found you in the streets and she immediately called you a ambulance."Bruce explains to me and I gently smile at him before flicking my eyes around everyone."Well, Jerome came back to life and after breaking Cameron and Chloe out of Arkham decided to shoot me. I was going to leave them all straight after anyway, I'm done with their manic ways."I breath out angrily before flicking my eyes back to the curtain, hearing Jonathan's distressed screams and cries."Jerome Valeska has been captured and is already on his way to Arkham, thanks to Master Bruce.."Alfred finally gets involved and tells us all. His eyes still looking me over cautiously."Good and then Tabitha stabbed me. Edwards probably already killed Oswald now unless he managed to talk his way out of it."I babble away and both Jim and Harvey seem confused by that, they both whisper something to each other before Jim gestures for Alfred and Bruce to make their way out."You stay here this time."Jim orders me while looking me over, I roll my eyes and as soon as he's out of sight I slowly push myself out of the bed, trying to ignore the pain in my leg and back as best as I could. I slowly move the curtain and follow the screaming, I eventually come to his curtain and I move it away, seeing the distressed teenager. I slowly move beside his bed and kneel down beside it, pain surged through my whole body at the simple action."Hey Jonathan, remember me? I'm Lauren...I've been here once before."I whisper gently to the distressed teen who's blue eyes whip to meet mine, they were filled with fear and uncertainty."Don't be afraid of me..."I tell him and his breathing starts to turn rapid."You're not real."He cries out, squeezing his eyes shut in fear,my hand gently reaches out to take his to prove to him that I am real."I'm real now don't be afraid...you have nothing to fear."I tell him in a gentle and reassuring tone of voice, his breathing seems to regulate and his eyes slowly open. His head slowly turns and his blue eyes land on me, the fear seemingly gone."I remember you..."He finally mutters out, neither of us were aware of the nurse that had come through the curtain."You do?"I question him curiously, I didn't understand what he could've been talking about."You were in my class on your first day before you stormed out."Jonathan's hoarse voice manages to get out to me, the nurse watched in amazement."How are you doing that?"The nurse finally asks, catching both me and Jonathan off guard. Jonathan's gaze landed on the nurse and his grip on my hand tightened, I gently trailed my thin reassuringly over his hand."I guess he just trusts me..."I mumble out as a guess, his eyes flickered between me and the amazed nurse."He hasn't spoken to anyone since he came in and his heart rate has never been this calm before without him being sedated."The nurse informs me as he checks his heart monitor."You shouldn't be out of your bed but I want to move you near Jonathan, you may be able to help him recover."The nurse informs me while dragging me away from Jonathan and to the bed beside him, the second I let go of Jonathan's hand he starts panicking again...this was starting to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	27. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets up with some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since I've updated this one haha!

I had spent weeks in hospital trying to get better, I fell asleep most nights holding Jonathan's hand due to the fact it seemed to calm him and keep his monsters away, I had no idea what this kid had been through but I knew it probably wasn't anything good.

Today I was being released, I didn't really want to leave Jonathan but I had some things I needed to attend to, plus I'd been lucky so far that I hadn't been shipped off to Arkham, so leaving now was probably the wise choice.

Jonathan was already asleep when I left, I thought it would be best to leave whilst he was asleep so it was less of a fuss. I'd sent a few texts out to some...well friends was a debatable word at this point but either way, they were meeting me at the umbrella club, I know, crazy choice right? Oswald was dead though so it's not like he could kill me for stepping in his club.

After buying myself a nice belly cropped deep purple shirt with frilled sleeves and a pair of black leather jeans with leather studded boots, I finally walked into the umbrella club to see Cameron and Chloe sat in a booth. Their gazes both landed on me and shock filled their eyes.

Chloe was wearing a white vest top with blue skinny jeans, her black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, she seemed to be drinking a glass of coke that no doubt had vodka in it.

Cameron was wearing a black well fitted jumper with a red undershirt and black skinny jeans, his hair was well shaped as always. He seemed to be drinking the same as Chloe and also no doubt had vodka slipped into it.

I slowly moved to slide into the booth, double checking neither had weapons on them which they of course did but still, I put trust in them.

"Penguins club, bit of a stupid move don't you think?"Cameron remarked almost immediately while he sipped on his drink.

"Oswald's dead."I mutter out, not really wanting to talk about my now dead ex.

I sometimes regretted leaving Oswald, I did love him. He was my first and only love, my heart has gone with him to his watery grave and I can't help but wish I could tell him that I was sorry.

"Is he though?"Chloe adds with a raise of one of her brows and a smirk crossing her black painted lips.

I stared at her with a serious glare, Chloe then realised that it was probably not a good idea to bring that up.

"What Chloe means to say is that Jerome doesn't think he's actually dead."Cameron comments while not particularly wanting a war to break out just right now.

"Believe me, he's dead. Oswald killed Eddies girlfriend, Ed wouldn't let him live after that. Believe me, I tried to save him."I point out without a care in the world.

I gestured a waiter over, dying for a drink. I couldn't be arsed with all this drama.

I watch as Cameron and Chloe exchange looks of amusement as the waiter rushes over frantically. His eyes meet mine and fear seems to fill them.

"I'll have a glass of rosé wine."I order while moving my gaze back to Chloe and Cameron.

The waiter quickly rushes off but not to the bar, my eyes furrow before I simply shrug and look back to the pair of psychopaths before me.

"So, I've given my explanation. Please give yours."I gesture for the pair to continue.

"I can't believe after everything you still tried to save him..."Cameron says rather bluntly.

Chloe shakes her head in disappointment while taking a drink of her coke. I simply scoff at the pairs reactions.

"Are you both seriously judging me right now? Listen here, I suggest you both change your attitudes before I put a bullet in both of your heads."I bite out aggressively.

I drum my finger nails against the table in a inpatient manner as the pair exchanged looks.

During my time as Queen of Gotham, I'd had my fair share of business meetings so I knew how to deal with this sort of stuff.

"So much for best friends forever and partners in crime."Chloe mumbles out to me.

"Yeah well I think that all went out of the window when I broke you both out of Arkham, yet you stood there and let Jerome shoot me while you both fled for your lives alongside him."I growl back out to her, clearly hurt by her actions against me.

I watch as people start to leave the club one by one but I just choose to put it to the back of my mind.

"Take that as payback for you running of playing Queen while we rotted away in a Asylum."Cameron speaks up for Chloe with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Don't overdramatise Quinn. I had amnesia for half the time you were allegedly rotting away. Oh and by the way, my accident happened on the way to save her ass."I sass back out to Cameron while gesturing to Chloe.

"We'd like for you two to leave."A voice says from beside me.

I look up to see a familiar man pointing at Chloe and Cameron. I can't help but scoff and sit back in my seat. Here we go again, I'm target number one in this fucking city.

"Just go, I'll find you both later. We'll finish our business then."I assure the pair in a serious tone of tone."Tell Jerome I owe him a bullet though."

I can't help but smirk as I shoot a glare at the familiar voice before me. Chloe and Cameron both seemed skeptical at first.

The pair eventually just chuckled and finished their drinks before standing up and rushing off.

I slowly stand and my eyes look the man before me up and down. Gabe.

"So is this the part where we have a scuffle and I put a bullet in your head?"I question him while pulling my gun out of my pocket.

Gabe just stands before me and just stares rather blankly at me, no fear, no emotion. Nothing.

"I see you haven't changed."Gabe finally finds his voice.

I couldn't help but shake my head, laughing at him gently.

"Oswald rang. He wants me to come over to see him. I thought I'd bring him a little gift as a truce keeping."Gabe confidently informs me, despite the gun in his face.

"Yeah, alright. Oswald's dead Gabe. He's not coming back and you ain't taking me anywhere."I bite back in a hostile tone of voice.

"Yeah. I thought you'd be like that."Gabe sighs out heavily.

A shooting pain flies through the back of my head and before I know it, I'm tumbling to the floor as darkness fills my vision.

I slowly regain consciousness but my vision seems to stay filled with darkness. I slowly lift my head and immediately realise that I can't see anything and that I'm tied up.

"Gabe! When I told you to come here, I didn't tell you to bring her."A familiar, angry voice lectured Gabe.

The voice was very close. Wherever I was it smelt like some sort of garden centre.

More importantly that voice, it was Oswald's...he was actually alive and he was clearly still very angry about my betrayal.

"Oswald..."I try to breath out only to realise my mouth is taped over.

I could practically feel the anger radiating off him, he'd moved closer.

"Well whoever she is, she's awake."A unknown female voice informs them all.

Before I know it my vision is blinded by the brightness of the room as my blindfold is removed. Oh...it's a greenhouse, that makes sense.

"Hello Lauren. Isn't this quite a unfortunate turn of events for you? And for me. We were both supposed to of died on that day."Oswald angrily growls out to me.

My eyes filled with hurt as I look at him. Did I really mean this little to him? I tried to save his life. He was alive and even after everything, I'd do anything to see him back on top and in control of Gotham again.

I tried to speak to him but it came over muffled once again. Gabe had gone to make some phone calls, something was different about him.

Oswald looked at me and my eyes flicked to glare at the red headed girl behind him. Was she my replacement? Oh I don't think so.

Oswald slowly peeled the tape off my lips, gently. That surprised me, I'd of expected him to rip it off.

"Oswald, I thought you were dead."I finally breath out.

"So did I."Oswald chuckles out softly.

"I still have no idea who she is."The red headed girl spoke from behind Oswald.

Oswald angrily rolled his eyes before he turned to look at the red headed girl.

"I'm the ex Queen of Gotham, who's still alive and kicking. Who the hell are you bitch?"I bite out to the red headed girl.

I noticed a slight smirk on Oswald's lips as I lost my temper with the strange, annoying girl.

"Ivy pepper. Don't have to be so rude."She answers defensively."Um, look. There's something off about him."

Ivy gestures to Gabe and I just decide to sit quietly and listen. I didn't like this girl at all so far.

Oswald pinches his nose with his fingers and lets out a heavy sigh.

"No argument there."Oswald breathes out, I could tell he was running out of patience.

"I don't trust him."Ivy replies in a manipulative tone of voice.

Oswald turns to glance at Gabe with confusion ridden features.

"Gabe? He's a human Labrador. You whistle he comes running, trust me. He's loyal."Oswald is quick to defend Gabe. Something I admired despite the circumstances.

"I have this perfume. One whiff and a man will do anything I ask, including telling the truth."Ivy's tone is almost seductive as she speaks.

All while she speaks, she puts the perfume on her wrists and starts rubbing it on her neck. Oswald's face showed that he clearly didn't like this girl.

"Could you be anymore of a manipulative bitch?"I sharply comment from the chair which I was tied too.

Oswald quickly glances at me before looking back to Ivy with a angry gaze.

"Look, now that Gabe is here. I'm afraid this is where we part ways. I have a army to build, a war to plan and we really don't know each other that well, you understand?"Oswald sounded like he was trying to be nice although he clearly didn't want to be.

I sat and watched in silence as Ivy looked hurt, she glanced at me where I sat boredly tied to a chair and then back to Oswald.

"No."Ivy plainly replies.

"Maybe you can ask one of your plants. I do not trust you."Oswald bites out more aggressively.

"I saved your life!"Ivy raises her voice at Oswald.

"Yeah, I've saved his life multiple times sweetheart, yet look at me. To be honest, I deserve this though."I comment from the corner.

"Nobody was talking to you."Ivy bites out in reply to me.

"Don't talk to her like that."Oswald quickly defends me.

He'd raised a warning finger at her. His gaze almost as sharp as razors.

"My men are on their way!"Gabe calls over to Oswald.

Oswald smirks in accomplishment as he turns to look at Gabe.

"You trust him and her? But I thought we were friends."Ivy sounded sincerely hurt.

Oswald couldn't stifle the laugh that came out, only wounding Ivy more.

"Friends?"Oswald laughs out.

He turns to look at me and I just shrug at him while laughing softly. Oswald notices Ivy's hurt expression and he quickly turns serious again.

"Oh you were being serious...don't take this the wrong way but you are a bit of a freak."Oswald carelessly tells Ivy.

Ivy storms off hurt and upset like a moody teenager having a temper tantrum and Oswald's gaze lands back on me.

"As much as I don't like the bitch. I don't really trust Gabe either."I tell Oswald in a serious tone of voice.

Gabe comes wondering over and Oswald ignores my comment, I don't really blame him.

"Did she tell you not to trust me?"Gabe questions Oswald in a curious tone of voice.

"Yeah."Oswald laughs out to Gabe, he hadn't turned around to look at him.

Oswald quickly turned around to look at Gabe, his face had quickly turned serious at the realisation.

"Why--"

"Oswald look out!"I called but not in time.

Gabe had knocked Oswald out. I glared up at Gabe, how could he do this to him?

"So much for don't bite the hand that feeds."I sarcastically comment from the corner.

"You should take your own advice darling."Gabe shoots back rather quickly.

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	28. Serial killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will they escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love how far this has come since the start.

I stood over Cameron, Chloe and Jerome who I had tied to chairs before me, now I know what you're thinking, how did I escape Gabe? Well let me tell you just how!

_*12 hours earlier*_

"Great job in trying to save us there Ivy."I remark from being tied up next to Oswald.

"Sarcasm isn't helping us right now Lauren."Oswald quickly bites at me.

"Well neither did she."I whisper angrily to Oswald.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much, I just want to be both of your friends. Is that too much to ask?"Ivy whispers back to the pair of us angrily.

"Yup."I quickly respond with a heavy sigh."Hey Gabey? Can I switch sides? You know how much I hate the pair of these, I'd rather be on the winning side and gut the pair of them?"

I ignored the angered looks I got from both Oswald and Ivy and I just kept my eyes on the brutes before me.

"Hey I like this one Gabe, we should have her on our side."One of Gabes men spoke up.

"And you said that I'm the one that can't be trusted?"Ivy whispers out to Oswald.

"Alright, untie her."Gabe sighs out heavily.

The big brute of a man came over and untied me. I slowly stretched my arms, which cracked, popped and ached. I flicked my gaze to Oswald who was redder than a tomato with rage. I rolled my eyes before I sent him a cheeky wink.

"Hey, I have a idea..."I whisper to the man who'd freed me.

"Oh? And what's that sweetheart?"He whispered back in a sensual tone of voice.

I watched as Oswald's eyes filled with a mixture of disgust and jealously, I mean I was his for quite some time so it's understandable.

I gently walked my fingers up his chest before I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes before I leaned close to his lips.

"How about you drop dead?"I whisper against his lips.

Before he could move, in one quick motion I snapped his neck and let his body fall limp on me, I took his gun from his jacket and used his body as a human shield as all the men fired at me. I let out a laugh of insanity at the adrenaline of the situation before I fired my gun at the other three men, taking them out with headshots.

"Leave Gabe alive."Oswald orders me with a smirk crossing his lips.

With a pout on my lips, I threw the human body shield carelessly to the floor with a heavy sigh.

"You. Untie them now before I change my mind of letting you live."I ordered Gabe in a angered tone of voice.

After Gabe had untied both Oswald and Ivy, Oswald made him drag all the dead bodies into another room and place them on a concrete slab.

"I trusted you Gabe and how did you repay that loyalty, betrayal."Oswald finally blurts out to Gabe.

I stood back in the doorway, rolling my eyes slightly at the situation while having a large temptation to shoot Ivy. She was stood by Oswald, thinking and acting like she was something she wasn't.

Gabe started walking towards Oswald in a almost threatening manner and I couldn't help but move to Oswald's side, glaring up at Gabe as a warning.

"Not for nothing. When I was there after your mother was killed, when no one else was."Gabe starts off but I quickly cut him off.

"I was."

"Other than you. How did you repay me? By passing me over."Gabe speaks his words.

I couldn't help but snort slightly to myself, it was obvious he was just lying to save his skin.

"Wow, a valid point."Oswald breathes out, obviously feeling guilty.

"Don't fall for that, he's obviously just trying to make you feel bad to save his own skin."I blurt out to Oswald in disbelief.

The room falls silent for a moment and I just patiently await to see what move Oswald would make next.

"Perhaps we forget that loyalty must be extended before it can be returned."Oswald points out, mostly to me.

I just simply roll my eyes at his words before sighing heavily something that clearly amuses Ivy.

"Keep heading in that direction bitch and watch how quickly I burn down this fucking garden."I bite out to Ivy angrily.

It soon shut her up but I earned a glare from Oswald due to my attitude towards her.

"Yeah."Gabe agrees to Oswald's status.

"I wonder, you were loyal once Gabe, could you be again?"Oswald questions Gabe in a hopeful tone of voice.

I watched in disbelief as Gabe fell down to his knees, hands linked like he was praying or begging.

"Yes, Oh boss! I'll swear it all on my dead mothers grave, right now! God rest her soul."Gabe babbles away to Oswald.

Oswald quickly silenced him by raising a dismissive hand.

"No need for something so dramatic."Oswald tells Gabe in a caring tone of voice.

"You're a bad actor Gabe. There was once a time that I respected you. Now you're just saying anything to save your own skin."I bite out darkly to Oswald's ex henchman.

"Lauren, have some respect. The man just swore on his mothers grave."Oswald lectures me in a voice filled with disbelief.

"Then he should have some respect for his mother because he's very clearly lying. Here, I'll prove it. Get ginger here to use that oh so powerful perfume on him."I suggest to Oswald with deadly serious features.

"Ivy, would you mind assuring me that Gabe's oath of loyalty is noble and true?"Oswald asks Ivy, using my suggestion without taking his eyes off me.

It was like how we used to be, using each other's suggestions for each other's safety. It was almost as if he was testing me to see if I was just trying to get Gabe out of the way.

"If what is what now?"Ivy spoke up stupidly.

"Make him smell your perfume."Both me and Oswald tell her in sync without breaking eye contact.

"Oh, okay."Ivy sighs out heavily.

Ivy moves forward to Gabe, she places her wrist under Gabe's nose and he deeply inhales.

"Alright um...raise your right hand."Ivy instructs Gabe.

Gabe raises his right hand as told, showing he was under her trance. I stood beside Oswald with a hand on my hip and a gun in my other hand while Oswald stood beside me, waiting.

"Do you swear to be loyal and true to Penguin?"Ivy questions the entranced Gabe.

"No."Gabe answers honestly.

"Told ya."I sing from beside Oswald.

Ivy looks over to Oswald with furrowed features.

"Ouch..."Ivy breathes out.

"I don't understand, why not? Why can't he be loyal?"Oswald blurts out frantically.

I could see that his temper was rising and I couldn't help but grin to myself.

"Go ahead answer."Ivy tells Gabe casually whilst flicking her hair out of her face.

"I never was. I only followed you and your girlfriend out of fear. We all did."Gabe tells Oswald and me.

"Actually, I can live with that."Oswald happily responds.

"Yeah me too."I laugh out softly from beside him.

I was now casually resting my hand with the gun in it on Oswald's shoulder.

"Fear and respect."Oswald grins out.

"Management 101."I joke down his ear.

I watched as he smirked at my words, it was just like old times.

"Nobody ever respected either of you. We only saw you both for what you really were. A tiny freak who used to own an umbrella and a psychopathic looney toon who owned his heart. Nothing more."Gabe bites out honestly to Oswald and myself.

I wasn't really offended but it was very clear that Oswald was, I watched as his features went from amused to rage filled once again and I slowly took my hand of my hip and my other hand off his shoulder.

"Wrong answer dude."I mutter out amused whilst trying to stifle a laugh.

"A freak..."Oswald angrily whispered out."A FREAK!"He then yelled out.

His rage was about to burst and I'd rather not be the one is exploded on. His eyes were frantically looking around everywhere for a weapon.

My hand slowly moved to pick up some kind of garden fork and I offered it to Oswald who immediately takes it from me and violently starts hacking at Gabe, over and over again.

"YES A FREAK, A FREAK, A FREAK!"He screamed over and over again whilst laughing.

Ivy looked rather frightened at his behaviour whereas I was laughing uncontrollably.

"My penguin is back."I laugh out loudly.

Blood was splattered all over the greenhouse windows, obviously going to stain.

_*Present time*_

Yeah and then basically after that I went around hellbent on revenge against Jerome, Cameron and Chloe.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you all get away with nearly killing me did you?"I laugh out to the group.

"Look who's the big girl now."Jerome darkly whispers out to us all.

"Weren't you in Arkham?"I finally point out whilst pointing a gun at him.

I'd broken into their warehouse and was now holding the group hostage with a few old henchmen that were still loyal to me. I'd made sure of it.

"I have my contacts."Jerome replies in a still darkened tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. You I'm not really surprised on the betrayed but Chloe, Cameron, I thought we were past that."I pout out to the pair.

"We were until you ran off playing Queen."Cameron replies with a heavily sigh.

"Yeah well, one needs to move up in the world."I quickly remark back."Plus it isn't exactly my fault that the King of Gotham fell in love with me."

"What are you going to do with us?"Chloe questions me curiously.

"I'm handing you over to Jimbo, a contact of mine is helping me out."I explain to the group.

My phone starts ringing in my pocket and I lift it out of my pocket.

**The king** is calling. I answer and lift the phone up to my ear quickly.

"You have reached a very happy Killer, how can I be of service?"I answer in a casual tone whilst smirking at the group before me.

** Oswald's POV **

I glanced around the room at the two freaks we'd collected. Victor fries and Bridget Pikes. We needed more and Lauren had plenty of contacts, it was weird working with her again after everything and I'm not going to lie old feelings have resurfaced...no, stop it, she betrayed you even if I did deserve it.

I went on my phone and looked at the contact name. **The Queen.** I couldn't help but sigh heavily, after all the love I'd felt for her back then, I never acted on it and then when Ed came along, I'd thrown it all away.

I couldn't help but click call on my phone and after a few rings someone picked up.

"You have reached a very happy killer, how can I be of service?"Lauren's voice joked down the phone.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly to myself.

"My little dove."I accidentally breath out softly.

She'd fallen silent on the other side of the phone and Immediately regretted what I'd said.

"I apologise. It's just a habit."I quickly apologise to her.

"No, no it's fine. It was just a blow of memories."Lauren explained to me.

"I understand. The reason I have called is because I need your help."I inform her with a smirk on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more


	29. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren does something's awful to her old friends and her and Oswald take their relationship to a unexpected level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, passionate yet aggressive smut with knife play that I'd been worried about writing.

"I've come to realise that I don't really have much time for this...but I don't particularly trust you either."I mumble out to the trio before me.

Chloe couldn't help but scoff to herself but Jerome seemed to find it hilarious and if he wasn't tied to a chair he'd probably of been rolling around the floor. Cameron didn't understand what was funny.

"I'm curious, I here you've recruited a new member to your little gang, I'd say our but I'm no longer part of it, am I?"I curiously babble away to them.

"As long as your queen of Gotham, you'll never be one of us again dollface."Jerome growls out to me.

"Yeah. I had a feeling that you'd be like that. Jealousy is a viscous trait to carry."I couldn't help but smugly remark.

I pulled a syringe and two small tubs out of my jacket pocket before I laid them out on a counter. I took the cover off the needle and looked over to Jerome.

"Which is why, I'm letting Cameron and Chloe go free and I've got this little gift for you. I haven't got time to sit waiting around for Jimbo."I explain to Jerome with a smirk on my lip.

I used the syringe to extract the fluid from the small jar before I squirt a little out.

"What's that?"Chloe asks curiously.

"The start of something fun for Jerome and the GCPD. It's coral snake venom."I answer Chloe honestly.

"Venom? Coral snake venom? That will kill him."Cameron blurts out, shocked.

"Nah it won't. It's diluted, potent. It will just relax his muscles and calm his heart but what comes next, may kill him, depending on the dosage."I explain to the pair.

I pull out my phone and call a contact under the name of **Goody Two Shoes.** After a few calls someone finally picks up.

"This is Detective Gordon."Jim answers in a confident tone of voice.

"Heya Jimbo, missed me?"I cheerfully exclaim down the phone."What am I talking about! Of course you have!"

"Hello Lauren and to tell you the truth, no I haven't missed you but I have wondered where you've been since hospital, since you discharged yourself."Jim answers in a sarcastic tone.

"Eh you know me, here, there, with Ozzy, killing people. You get the gist."I list out to him playfully.

"Enough Lauren. Oswald's dead. What do you want?"Jim bites out finally.

I shrugged to myself and decided to keep to myself the knowledge about Oswald still living.

"Well, I have a gift for you. A peace treaty if you will."I converse cleverly.

"Yeah I'm sure."Jim sarcastically answered."I'm listening, go on."

"Well...I have Jerome Valeska tied up and soon to be...well, I'll let you find out. You can come and collect him if you want darling."I tell him calmly with a chuckle of insanity following my words shortly after.

"And why would you hand Jerome Valeska over? Why don't you just kill him yourself? You have the means to."Jim cleverly tries to work out.

"Well...I'm not setting you up if that's what you think. I have nothing against you. Believe me, my revenge against Jerome has been initiated. He won't dare cross me again. Now, come to the diamond district. I won't give you the address, I do need time to escape. Toodle do."I laugh out as I hang out.

"You're one twisted bitch."Chloe mumbles out to me.

I move over to Jerome and roughly push his head to the side, ignoring his laughter. I insert the needle into his neck before I move back over to my little table.

"You're not wrong there but I suggest you keep comments like that to yourself before I decide against letting you go free."I quickly reply to Chloe.

I grab the other tub and repeat the procedure of extracting the fluid into the syringe.

"I really don't understand why we get to go free and he gets this treatment."Cameron finally perks up to me.

"Because Quinn, you and Chloe haven't attacked me, sure you've come at me with some attitude but I actually enjoy our little banter sessions and I actually care about the pair of you."I confess to the pair."Jerome on another hand, I helped bring back to life and he decided to shoot me."

"I'm touched."Chloe mumbles sarcastically.

I smirked to myself before I walked over to Jerome with the new fluid.

"What's that?"Chloe and Cameron both question at the same time.

"This...is part of a dead person mixed with a drug."I reply with amusement filled features.

I roughly tugged a now relaxed Jerome neck and injected the needle into his neck.

I turned to look at a confused Cameron and Chloe before I shook my head laughing softly.

"It's adrenaline, taken from a dead persons adrenal glands, diluted and mixed with LSD. He's going to have a fun time."I sarcastically mock towards the end.

I leave the tubs and syringes on the counter and grab my knife from my boot and wonder over to Chloe and Cameron.

"And now we leave because I have other things to attend to."I explain to the pair in a gentle tone of voice.

After freeing the pair I quickly fled the hospital and headed towards the meeting area that Oswald had arranged. It was his old family mansion.

I walked through the grand entrance and froze slightly when I felt a gun on me.

"Well...quite the welcome."I heavily sighed out.

My eyes fell on to masked woman at the side of me with a flame thrower.

"Penguins orders."The girl simple commented in reply.

She gestured for me to walk forward and with a roll off my eyes, I complied and moved forward.

"Hey Ozzy, I thought we trusted each other again."I called out once I was in the front room of the mansion.

I heard footsteps and watched as Oswald walked into the room in one of his fine suits and his cane. Ivy walked beside him in a revealing green dress.

"Well, one can't be too sure my dear."Oswald explains to me."I'm putting you under a test."

"Let me guess, plant lady here is gonna make me smell her perfume?"I sum up quickly.

"Pretty much yeah."Oswald confirms my conclusion.

Ivy walks over to me and shoves her wrist under my nose. The strangest thing happens and it's almost like I couldn't help but obey.

"Right so you'll answer truthfully at everything?"Ivy questions me.

"Yes."I answer unable to control myself.

"Good. Now, are you loyal to Penguin?"Ivy questions me curiously.

Oswald was watching me closely, a glimmer of hope showing strongly in his eyes.

"Yes. I always have been, even after our break up, even when I stabbed him in the back. I was loyal. It hurt me to betray him but it hurt me more to see him tiring of me. I was scared."I openly tell Ivy.

Oswald's eyes softened at my words, his eyes flicked to Ivy and then to me.

"Sound like you guys had a crappy break up."Ivy mutters out to Oswald.

"I never tired of her. I was just preoccupied by everything else. I admit, I wasn't kind to her towards the end but I'd of still fought for her."Oswald explains to me and Ivy."It means a lot to hear her say that though, she never was good at showing her feelings."

"Well, how did you feel after the breakup Lauren?"Ivy questions me again.

Oswald continues to watch intensely, a finger resting on his chin as he rested his head on his hand.

"Broken beyond repair. I hid away in the darkest corners of Gotham in shame. I was scared to go back to Oswald and when I found out he'd placed a hit on me, I was hurt even more. I wanted nothing more than to return to him."I confess again.

Oswald looked deeply hurt by my words before he turned away for a moment.

"How does she feel now?"Oswald questioned Ivy, frightened by what he may hurt.

"Go on, answer his question."Ivy tells me.

"Deep inside, afraid. I'm afraid he'd never love me again like he once did. That he'll never trust me again. I'll always love him. I've loved him since we first met, if that isn't obvious enough. No matter what happens, I'll always find my way back to him. Just like before."I confess to her beyond my control again." I once believed that I'd marry him and have a family with him as delusional as it sounds. It was what I hoped and dreamed of."

"There you go."Ivy tells Oswald.

Oswald had turned around to stare at me, almost bewildered by my words. He shook slightly before a smile made its way onto his lips and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I wanted those things to."Oswald confesses to Ivy.

Later that day, I woke up in a bed with fluffy royal purple bed covers, I was hugging a silky royal purple pillow. I couldn't remember what had happened and that frightened me slightly.

I moved the uncoiled myself from around the pillow and removed the covers only to realise that I was in a royal purple nightgown.

"Ah you're awake."A familiar voice spoke up.

I looked to the doorway to see Oswald stood there and I quickly pulled the covers back over my body.

"Where am I? Why am I in bed? And finally, who changed me?"I bombard Oswald with questions.

He chuckled softly and moves into the room, his eyes seemed to look at me in a different light for some reason.

"You're at our old home in our old bed. You're in bed because you passed out and you changed yourself. I had Ivy use her perfume on you to see if I could trust you again and I got some interesting answers from you."Oswald informs me.

He moved to sit on the bed in front of me, his icy blue eyes glimmered at me slightly.

"I thought you trusted me enough to have my word."I mumbled out to him.

"I did, once and I do now again but after Gabe and everything that happened between us, one can not be too sure."Oswald explains to me in a gentle voice.

"That's understandable just never do it again otherwise I'm gonna have to punish you, okay? Okay that sounded weird ignore that whole sentence."I mumbled the last part out with a awkward sigh.

Oswald couldn't help but chuckle slightly to himself, finding it slightly amusing.

"You love me."Oswald bluntly states to me."You confessed that you love me and always had."

"I did?"I mutter out, shocked.

"Yes. You also confessed that you'd always wanted to marry me and have a family."Oswald informs me, confidently.

I fell silent at that, not really knowing what to say. What do you say to something like that? I gulped impulsively as I noticed Oswald moving closer to me.

"I wanted those things to. I still do. I tried to kill you because I loved you and you'd left me, I understand why now. I didn't deserve you after the way I'd treated you. I didn't treat you like the queen you were but now, if you'll have me again, I'd like to make it up to you."Oswald nervously asks me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at his words. I'd been falsely lead by my mind and false rumours that he no longer loved me but he did...he always did and I'd ruined that once before.

I leaned forward and gently placed my lips on his, passionately. My heart was in my mouth as I nervously kissed him that was until I felt him start kissing back, rougher than he'd ever before.

My heart started rapidly beating in my chest, this was new behaviour from Oswald. He never acted this way with me, he was always too busy to.

I pulled away from his lips and looked up into his icy blue eyes which were currently blown with lust.

"Oswald..."I breath out nervously.

"Don't worry my little dove. I may have never done this before but I'm determined to make my feel like the queen you are."Oswald whispers down my ear.

His lips were back on mine in a instant and his hands were quick at work to slide my nightgown over my head, revealing my naked form to him. His eyes scanned my body and my cheeks instantly heated up as I impulsively covered my body.

Oswald grabbed my wrists and pried them from my body before he raised them above my head and pinned them.

"You're beautiful, don't hide from me."He whispered down to me.

I couldn't help but smile up at him. He released me and I slowly pulled at his bow tie, loosening it. Oswald moved to undo his cuffs on his shirt before starting on his buttons, revealing his pale complexion. He was paler than me which shocked me as I didn't think that was actually physically possible.

His lips were quick to attach to my neck and nibble, lick and suck, for someone who'd never done this before he had a skill for it.

Suddenly, much to his surprise I pushed him off me and pushed him down onto the royal purple sheets. I slowly crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. My hands roughly curled around his wrists and moved to pin his arms above his head, a dominating move.

A dark, mischievous chuckle erupted from Oswald. His blue eyes looked up into mine, almost black with lust.

"What do you want from me Ozzy?"I whispered down to him, inches away from his lips.

"What do you mean?"Oswald hoarsely whispers back to me, his breath tickling my lips.

"In the future. I don't want you to tire of me again."I confess to him openly for the first time ever.

"I never got bored of you my little dove. I never will. I want a child with you. I want you to be my wife."Oswald confesses to me.

My breath hitched at his words. He wanted those things? When? He could just be saying it. I licked my lips before my eyes softened at his intense gaze.

"When? When does any of this start? Or does business come first as always?"I sadly mumble out to him.

I released his hands and my gaze drifted to look sadly at the wall, avoiding his gaze. I felt one of his hands come to rest on my hip and the other reached up to cup my cheek.

"You come first my queen. You. Nothing else. It starts now. We are going to have a child together."Oswald nervously tells me.

My eyes shoot down to meet his gaze and a tear trails down my face, I never cried. He knew that. I only cried if it was something deeply important to me. I hadn't cried since around the time of my parents death.

"What's this?"Oswald breathes out, shocked.

His hand moved up to wipe my tears away before he pulled me down to lie beside him.

"This...it all means a lot to you? I really hurt you that much before?"He whispers to me, his voice laced with hurt.

"You're the only person I've ever truly loved. You'd have to be a fool to not see that."I cried out softly to him.

His eyes furrowed at the sight before him combined with my words. His lips moved to engulf mine and he moved to tower his body over mine. My hands wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling his body closer to me.

"I love you Lauren."Oswald breathes against my lips."I have ever since you gave me that umbrella."

My eyes widened at his words, it was like time had stood still. My eyes met his and more tears rolled down my face.

"That was you..."I breathed against his lips.

"I never forgot you. The second you walked through my club that day I knew it was you."Oswald confesses to me.

"The cute penguin...it all makes sense now."I couldn't help but slightly smile against his lips.

He grinned down at me before he kissed along my jawline.

"You've had my heart ever since."He tells me in a honest voice.

He had confirmation now that I was the girl from his childhood and he wasn't one for letting that go.

I moved my hands down to his waistline and I undo his belt, watching as his cheeks flushed. After I'd pulled the belt out of the loops and I placed it aside and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding him down and eventually he stood up and stepped out of his trousers. Both of us now only had our lower parts covered and this was the first I'd seen Oswald so revealed as hard as it may be to believe.

He let out a menacing chuckle before he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand. His other hand reached to grab his belt before he tied it around my wrists and then tied my wrists to the bed board.

I watched, stunned as Oswald stood up and walked across the room. He pulled something out of a draw before he walked back over to me.

"I thought we should make this more adventurous if you will."Oswald chuckles out.

He climbs over me and showed me a royal purple blindfold before he placed it over my eyes to block my field of vision.

I couldn't see anything but I felt his weight move from the bed for a few moments before it returned. A shiver ran through my body as I felt a cold, sharp object trail along the feverish skin that covered my rib cage.

"A knife Oswald?"I chuckle out manically, a smirk curling onto my lips.

I felt the knife cut away at my lacy black undergarments before I felt them loosely fall of my lower body, I felt my cheeks heat up, knowing that he was probably staring. I was completely at his mercy and completely exposed to him.

I heard and felt him shuffle and I felt the blade of the knife trail down my body and rest on my stomach.

I felt his breath tickle my lower regions before I felt his lips kiss up my inner thighs, causing me to squirm slightly under his touch. I bit my lip, holding in any noises that threatened to escape my lips.

I felt his body shuffle once again and his weight left the bed for a few moments.

"Hey Oswald, Victor and Bridget want to speak with you!"I heard Ivy call from the other side of the door.

"Tell them that they will have to wait. I'll come down later on."Oswald calls back, it sounded like he was at the end of the bed.

I didn't hear Ivy again after that but I felt weight on the bed again soon after he'd spoke. I felt him crawling up the bed before I felt the sharp blade pressing against the skin of my neck.

"I have a question for you my little dove."Oswald whispered to me, close to my lips.

"Anything."I breath back to him, not a ounce of fear to be seen.

"How much to do you trust me?"Oswald whispered again, closer to my lips now.

"With my life."I replied softly.

I felt something hard, poking at my lower regions entrance and I gulped slightly, awaiting the pain of being stretched again.

It wasn't long later that Oswald started to push himself inside and the familiar pleasurable pain I'd felt the first few times with Zsasz returned. I heard Oswald let out a few gentle moans and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips from hearing the sweet noises he was making. His knife pressed a little bit harder against my neck suddenly.

"Oh I love you."Oswald breathed out, tickling my lips.

His lips landed on mine, possessively and fiercely before he began moving his hips, slowly at first. He was probably trying to get used to the feeling, my legs wrapped around his hips and the heels of my feet dug into his back in attempt to pull him closer.

His thrusts suddenly got brutal, he'd gone from slow to erratic and I was overthrown with pleasure. His lips moved from mine and I playfully bit at his bottom lip, drawing blood. He let out a loud moan that I could tell he'd been holding in. His lips attached to my neck, sucking and leaving large marks. He was marking me as his.

A knot began to build in my stomach, it was like a coiled rope that was about to snap and come undone.

"Oswald I.."I moaned out uncontrollably, unable to form any words.

Before I could finish Oswald interrupted me as he rested his forehead against mine, his blue, lust blown eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Say my name again."He whispered against my lips.

"Oswald."I moaned out heavily.

The coil in my stomach tightened more, the feeling of it snapping growing nearer.

"Oswald I'm going to..."I moaned out heavily.

He quickly interrupted me.

"Me too..."He moaned out heavily against my lips.

His thrusts moved faster and harder but had gotten sloppy, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he was determined to hold out as long as he could.

Suddenly, the coil in my stomach snapped and a wave of pleasure flooded through my body, my body shook and tensed and my back arched.

"Oswald!"I moaned out loudly as my orgasm washed over me.

That was all he needed to tip him over the edge, his body tensed and shook and his seed fired inside my body before his body stilled.

After a while he rolled off me and threw the knife across the room, to lie with the clothes before he pulled the blind fold off my face and untied me from the bed.

I looked at his flushed, sweat coated face before I slowly moved over to cuddled into his chest, half expecting him to push me away but he willingly welcomed it.

"I love you."He breathed out against my hair.

His lips left soft kisses on my head and his eyes watched my body rise and fall peacefully, I'd fallen asleep.

"You may not be able to hear me but I do love you and soon we will have a child and I'm going to make you my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	30. The start of a war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's dark side is back out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this, so much muse at the moment for Gotham.

My blue eyes fluttered open and I couldn't help but squint slightly at the light that was seeping through the open curtains and blinds.

My body was aching all over as I slowly sat myself up, my eyes flicked to the other side of the bed to see that Oswald was still fast asleep. A small smile couldn't help but curl up onto my lips at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully.

It had been two weeks since we'd gotten back together. He'd been spending quite a lot of time with me in many ways, especially sexually. It's like he'd experienced what it was like and now he was addicted to the love and pleasure of it all and now we were closer and stronger than we'd ever been.

I carefully climbed out of bed in attempt to avoid waking him up and I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once I'd climbed out of the shower I dried it off in one of the spare bedrooms so I didn't wake Oswald and straightened it. I then changed into a Royal Purple Hawaiian A-line Sleeveless Chiffon Tea Length Evening Dress that I'd found in my wardrobe in our room.

I sat myself on the stool in front of the vintage, gothic styled mirrored dressing table as I began to feel slightly sick all of a sudden, it soon passed and I started to put on my deep purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

I slowly stood up, slipping my knee high leather boots on as I started heading down the stairs to the ground floor of the mansion.

"And where are you going?"A familiar female voice spoke up.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at her voice and I slowly turned around to be met by the red headed girl that was watering the plants at the back of the room.

"I have a few errands to take care of."I explain to Ivy in a honest tone of voice.

"Does Penguin know that you're going out? I mean he's on pretty high alert since he got taken in by that Kathryn woman last week."Ivy replies in a voice laced with intrigue.

"Listen, I can deal with Ed if I run into him. I'm not going to be alone anyway, I'll be with a friend. Listen, when Ozzy wakes up tell him I'll be back later."I quickly tell her whilst hoping that she does as I ask.

I quickly leave the mansion and send a text out to my contact **Crazy bitch**. Before I caught a taxi to Gotham general.

I slowly walked inside cautiously looking around at everyone as I walked down the familiar corridors until I stood by the familiar bedside.

Jonathan had been drugged heavily but he was slowly coming around and that made my blood boil slightly. He didn't need to be drugged.

"Hey Johnny, wake up. I'm here to get you out of here."I whisper down to the boy.

Jonathan slowly reached for my hand and I gently took it whilst looking around and staying vigilant.

"Lauren?"Jonathan finally spoke up, his voice raspy and dry from sleep and heavy medication.

"Yeah it's me Jonathan. I told you that I'd come back for you. Listen to me, you've got to work with me and try and get up."I instruct him in a quieter voice.

"You look so different."He whispers out in confusion.

"Yeah well this is how I usually look when I'm Queen."I explain to him with a soft laugh.

I quickly unbuckle his restraints and then gently and slowly ease him up, pulling the IV tubes that were pumping him with drugs out of his arms.

"Queen?"He weakly replies, confusion lacing his voice.

"It's a long story."I just simply respond.

"What do you think you're doing in here? Jonathan get back in your bed."A doctor instructs him in a commanding tone of voice.

"No..."Jonathan weakly responds.

"Get away from that girl. She's a murderer. A killer. A bad person."The man exclaims to Jonathan.

"You're wrong. She's a angel."Jonathan replies in a stronger tone of voice.

My eyes flick from Jonathan, who was using my shoulder to hold himself up to the doctor who was standing by the curtain, getting his phone out of his pocket.

"I see myself more as a woman of business. I'm taking this city back. You dare to call me a bad person when you're drugging Jonathan, not helping him. You see how he's not panicking now? He doesn't need the drugs."I angrily spit out to the doctor.

"I'm calling the GCPD. I don't have time for this."The Doctor simply replies.

"I don't think you are somehow."A familiar female voice speaks up from behind the doctor.

I couldn't help but smirk at Chloe who held a gun to the doctors head with a victorious smirk on her lips.

"About time you got here."I smart-mouth jokingly to her.

"Shut it."She playfully responds."Cameron and Abby are at the Sirens, waiting for you."

"That's my girl. Listen doc, as fun as this has been, I have a list of things I need to see to today. Now, I'm taking Jonathan with me and you're going to let us walk otherwise a pretty little piece of metal will be meeting your brain."I explain to the doctor smugly.

I slowly move past the doctor with Jonathan who was slowly regaining his strength. Although Chloe didn't know Jonathan, she was willing to help due to the fact I'd let her walk free with her life three weeks ago.

Once outside, I slowly rested Jonathan in Chloe's get away car and buckled him in.

"Are you sure he's okay to stick with you and Cam?"I quickly question Chloe curiously.

"He'll be fine. Be careful at the Sirens. You aren't particularly on there favourited list."Chloe's voice was filled with worry for me.

"Of course I'm not. Barbara knows I have the means and ability to take over. I'm competition and I'm penguins girlfriend."I smirk out to Chloe darkly.

"Good luck..."She simply replies with a heavy sigh.

I eventually made my way to the Sirens club, finding Cameron and Abby in the back with Tabitha and Butch hostage. Apparently they'd come back here when Ed and Barbara started discussing things.

"Nicely done..."I smirk out to the pair as I enter the back.

"Wait...you never said we were doing work with her, she's..."Abby panics slightly.

"Yes, ex and soon to be former queen of gotham."I finish off for her in a playful tone of voice.

"Be careful, Ed's not how he used to be and Barbara...Well enough said. I'm also guessing Penguin doesn't know about this."Cameron simply comments with a heavy sigh.

"Wait...she's still with Penguin?"Abby pops up clearly confused by it all.

"Yes new girl. I'm with Penguin still and no, he doesn't know because he's been over protective for good reasons. I need my play time before I get locked away for my own and his unborn child's protection."I explain to Cameron with a gentle laugh.

"Wait...your..."Abby breaths out, clearly shocked.

"I don't know yet. It's possible with the way we've been for the past few weeks."I explain to the pair without thinking.

"To much information."Cameron practically squirms out.

"Well anyway! Watch how it's done new girl."I tease out to this Abby as I head for the exit to the room.

** Edwards POV **

I stood with Jack, Barbara and Declan in the lounge of the Sirens. It was pretty quiet tonight.

"Penguin can't be alive."Barbara breaths out to me.

"Believe me, I wish it wasn't true but it is."I angrily breath out to Barbara.

"Well that's just great! That's all we need."Barbara blurts out, clearly angry and worried.

"Apparently he's hellbent on revenge on you all too."Jack explains to Barbara in a careless tone of voice.

"Great! Why he's coming after me I don't know, it's you that put a bullet in him a dumped him the river."Barbara tries to blame me, causing my eyebrows to furrow at her.

"Actually you helped him. You worked with him against Penguin."Declan defends me quickly, much to my surprise.

"Great that's all we need! Next you'll be telling me that his girlfriends back from the dead too."Barbara responds badly to us all.

"Actually, my friend told me that she's alive and back with Penguin."Jack quietly informs Barbara.

** My POV **

I signal for the musicians to start playing the instrumental for the song I'd told them to play as I gently grab the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, remember me?"I playfully call down the mic.

I watched as Ed, Barbara, Jack and Declan all whipped around to stare at me in disbelief, Barbara and Ed looked almost scared.

" _What you do to me is indescribable. Got me sparkling just like a emerald, send my soul on fire and make me wild like the deep blue sea. No other boy ever made me feel beautiful. When I'm in your arms, feels like I have it all. Is it your tattoos or golden grill that makes me feel this way?_ "I sing out the verses whilst smirking down the microphone.

I earned a few whistles and cheers from the crowd, quite a lot recognised me but still cheered despite the circumstances.

" _Got me spinning like a ballerina, feelin' gangsta every time I see ya, **you're the King** and baby **I'm the Queen** of disaster, disaster. Got me spinning like a ballerina. You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of, **you're the King** and baby **I'm the Queen** of disaster, disaster._ "I sing out the chorus whilst making sure to emphasise the words King and Queen.

Barbara looked enraged as I sang the words whilst looking directly at her, in her eyes I was taking her Pretty crown away and she couldn't do a thing because killing me on stage would be bad for business.

" _My mascara thick, I think I'll get emotional. You know I was more than just a party girl, isn't hard to see what's going on, I'm so far gone. When I saw your face it was incredible, painted on my soul, it was indelible. We celebrate our twisted fate, we're the broken ones._ "I sing the next verses carelessly.

I could see Cameron and Abby watching from the side of the stage where the entrance to the backroom was. Cameron was probably trying to explain that I was a singer at the Umbrella club at the start of all this.

" _Got me spinning like a ballerina, feelin' gangsta every time I see ya, **you're the King** and baby **I'm the Queen** of disaster, disaster. You've got me spinning like a ballerina, you're the bad boy that I've always dreamed of, **you're the King** and baby **I'm the Queen** of disaster, disaster._ "I once again make sure to emphasise the words king and Queen.

I noticed that Ed was smirking slightly to himself at how much I was pissing Barbara off.

" _Ladies and gentlemen for the very first time!_ "I chuckle out playfully.

I overheard Cameron and Abby chuckling slightly in the corner.

"Y _a got me spinning like a ballerina, feelin' gangsta every time I see ya, **you're the King** and baby **I'm the Queen** of disaster, disaster. Got me spinning like a ballerina, you're the bad boy that I always dream of, **You're the King** **and** **I'm the beauty Queen** of disaster, disaster._ "I empathise the whole last sentence whilst smirking into the mic.

Once the music has finished, I hopped down off the stage and slowly approached the pair before me.

"Ed, Barbara."I cheerfully exclaim to my enemies.

"It's The Riddler now Lauren."Ed is quick to correct me.

"It's still Ed to me Eddie."I carelessly reply.

Barbara smashed a beer bottle and moved to launch at me, I raised a hand dismissively and gesture to my surroundings, causing Ed to laugh at me softly.

"You may want to rethink that move. You attack and kill me and how's that going to look for business. The owner is a psychopathic nut job that kills her customers."I smartly play out to her.

"Fine. I may not be able to deal with you but--"

Before she can finish I rudely interrupt her.

"Yeah, Butch and Tabitha won't be much help. They're both knocked out and tied up in the back with guns on them."I quickly inform her with a cunning smirk on my lips.

"You're smarter than I thought you were."Ed comments from the side of me.

"Well geez, that would really mean a lot to me if it wasn't for the fact you are trying to kill my boyfriend."I angrily bite out to Edward.

"What the hell do you want?"Barbara asks against her better judgement.

"To watch you burn and suffer. All of you and whether you like it or not, I'm going to be your downfall. I'm the one that's going to slice that pretty neck of yours and watch as your life slowly fades away and then, I'm going to bury you six feet deep for the worms to eating away at your rotting flesh."My tone was cynical as I whispered out my answer to Barbara.

Barbara suddenly fell silent at my words, she knew that I had the power to do it to her and that worried her.

"And what is your plans for the rest of us?"Jack nervously questions me.

"I haven't decided for you or Declan. You aren't exactly much of a threat but Ed...Oswald's dealing with you. Tabitha is getting dumped in the bay with sandbags so she drowns and becomes fish food and Butch is getting the most excruciating torture in the history of man from my dear friends."I grin out insidiously at the group.

** Oswald's POV **

"You just let her go? Just like that? You do realise that if Ed wants to get to me he's going to go straight for her!"I raise my voice angrily at Ivy.

"Well I'm sorry, have you met your girlfriend Penguin? She doesn't particularly take being told what to do very well and she hates me, she isn't exactly going to hesitate at killing me!"Ivy raises her voice back to me and she did have a point.

"I'll go and see if I can find out if where she is."I grumble out to myself.

I scroll through my phone and dial Cameron's number, I was pacing impatiently due to worry.

L **auren's POV**

Next on my list was to head over to the GCPD and ask a favour of Jim Gordon but as I arrived there, I noticed that it was a little smashed up.

With my old metal baseball bat that Cameron had handed me as I left, I headed into the GCPD, seeing Jim, Alfred and Harvey all being thrown around the room by the ex captain and a woman decapitated on the floor.

"Well then, looks like I've been missing out on all the fun."I confidently call out to the big muscular guy.

Jim, Harvey and Alfred's gazes all flicked to land on me as I stood twirling a baseball bat around in my hand.

"Hey boys, looks like you could use a hand."I call out to the group of men on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and I love hearing from you guys.


	31. That's my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren helps out with a problem at the GCPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy and stressed.

** Oswald's POV **

"Chloe said she's kidnapped some guy from Gotham general. Cameron said she's got them dumping Tabitha in Gotham bay and are making them torture Butch. Apparently she made Ed and Barbara look like idiots and now neither know where she is."I mumble out to Selina and Ivy.

"Wow, she's been busy."Selina mumbles out to me.

"Yeah...what's is she doing..."I wonder out loud.

** Lauren's POV **

"Hello Barnes, we've not officially met."I almost sensually comment out to the ex captain.

"I know exactly who you are. I remember reading your file you're a criminal and I'm here to bring justice to Gotham."Barnes booms back to me.

My eyes flick down to a beaten Alfred, Harvey and Jim before they look at the woman who lost her head, literally.

"Yeah, you're really killing the job."I pun out playfully with a smirk on my lips.

I rest my baseball bat on my shoulders before I sigh out heavily and look at the mental case that used to be the captain.

"Listen cap, as much as I'm not particularly a goodey two shoes nor am I a saint. I actually kinda like these guys, so..."I explain to Barnes in a careless tone of voice.

"You're here to stop me. You, a puny criminal. You are nothing but I, I am your judge, jury and executioner."Barnes dramatically announces to me.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be judge Judy, so be it."I playfully mock to the man before me.

I spin my metal bat before I run at the man, dodging his swinging blade with a cartwheel before I smash my baseball bat in his face.

"At least try darling."I tease out as I once again dodge his blade but loose my baseball bat which had been whacked across the room.

I was keeping him distracted for Jim. As he swung at me once more, I gripped onto his arm and used it as support as I pushed myself up his chest and kicked into his face hard. The training with Zsasz had really paid off.

He raised his bladed hand once again to strike at me and I got myself ready before his bladed hand got blown off. My eyes flicked to Jim who lay on the floor holding a shotgun and I couldn't help but smirk to myself as Barnes dropped to his knees.

"You will all be judged!"Barnes booms out to us all.

I move to grab my baseball bat from the floor before I walk over to Barnes with my baseball bat resting on my shoulders.

"Not today darling. Batter up!"I playfully exclaim.

I swing my bat full force into his face, knocking him down to the floor and unconscious before I carelessly threw my bat to the floor.

I moved over to Jim and held my hand out for him to take which he hesitantly took. I pulled him up to his feet with that same mischievous smirk crossing my lips.

"Thanks."Jim surprisingly said to me.

"No problem Jimbo."I smugly reply with amusement filled features.

I heard Alfred and Harvey standing up behind me and I turned to face them with my hands on my hips.

"You know...you really need to decide who's side you're on."Harvey comments in a confused tone of voice.

"I don't really think it matters who's side she's on now mate she's just saved our bacon."Alfred pops up from beside Alfred.

"How did you know we were under attack?"Jim questions me in a confusion filled tone.

"Truth be told I didn't. I've been on a mission all day."I confess to the group.

"Let me guess, you're after something."Jim replies in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Yes but Not from you, from Harvey."I reassure him quickly.

"What could you possibly want from me?"Harvey responds defensively.

"Fish Mooney."I simply reply with a smirk on my lips.

"Fish Mooney? I have no idea where she is."Harvey honestly replies with furrowed features.

"I know you don't BUT that bastard Hugo Strange does and I have a feeling you are going to end up running into him real soon, so once you do know where Fish Mooney is, tell her I'm looking for her."I inform the group with a smirk on my lips.

After that, I simply turn around and take my leave, planning to return back to the mansion, that is until my phone starts ringing.

**The King**  is ringing.. Well, I'm in trouble.

"Ozzy...I understand you're probably pretty grumpy with me."I calmly answer the phone.

"Where are you?"Oswald questions down the phone.

By the sounds of it, he's pacing up and down the flat smashing things in the room.

"On my way back to the mansion."I answer him honestly.

"Come to the safehouse in downtown Gotham."Oswald commands me.

My eyebrows furrow at his words, why a safehouse? Something must be going down.

"Fine. I'm on my way now."I sigh out heavily to him.

"Are you hurt?"Oswald questions me in a worried filled tone of voice.

"I have a few bruises from my fight with Barnes aka the executioner but that's it."I honestly reply to him, I never lied to him.

"Thank god for that. Right, hurry back."Oswald orders me in a care filled tone of voice.

"I already am."I tell him with a soft laugh.

"Good."He simply replies.

And with that he hung up, I sighed heavily and made my way to the safe house but as I arrive, I notice that the doors already open, I slowly make my way into the room.

"No army of monsters huh? Such a shame!"I overheard a familiar voice from inside.

I saw Butch and Ed stood in the entrance to the front room of the safe house as I stood behind them both in the doorway.

"Can we kill him or can I?"Butch growls out angrily.

He moved forward raising a gun in Oswald's face and my brows furrowed slightly, he must have got a away, he did get left with the new girl after all.

"Wait..."Ed pauses slightly, probably sensing something.

I hide behind the entrance wall as I noticed Ed looking around the front room, on edge.

"Something's wrong."Ed mumbles out to Butch.

"Oh Eddie, I expected more."I breath out smugly from behind the pair.

I raised my gun to Butch's head whilst I grinned at Edward, I moved around to stand in front of the pair.

"You again."Ed growled out at me, angry.

"Yeah I know, we seem to be seeing a lot of each other today don't we?"I smart mouth Ed.

Oswald smirked over at me, probably internally wanting to thank the fact that I'd arrived here whereas Ivy seemed terrified.

"You know with your current condition, I expected you'd be taking it easy."Ed points out to me with a smirk on his lips.

I felt my stomach sink slightly at his words and Oswald's features furrowed in confusion at his words.

"That's right. Your pretty little new girl was easy to squeeze information out of. We know everything."Butch cockily remarks.

"Not that it matters because I'm ending you both now."Ed confidently announces to us both.

"I'll just end Butch then."I casually reply carelessly, keeping my cool.

"Fine."Ed carelessly responds.

"Whoa. Hold up a minute."Butch perks up angrily.

"See that, there's really no loyalty amongst you people, is there? You'll turn on each other at any point."I whisper out to Butch.

Oswald noticed what I was doing and couldn't help but watch me, his eyes filled with pride.

"You'd just offer me up like that?"Butch snaps out to Ed.

"Well, we were never exactly friends Butch."Ed simply replies to Butch.

"Yeah but I thought we had come to a agreement whilst we killed Penguin."Butch tries to work out to Ed.

I turned to face Oswald with a victorious smirk before I send him a cheeky wink as a signal as I slowly move over to stand near him.

"You idiot! Can't you see what she's trying to do?"Ed yells out to Butch angrily.

"Oh Ed, so smart!"Oswald smugly replies to Ed.

He raises a switch up to the pair that almost looks like a detonator before he presses the switch. All the lights shut off and red emergency alarms start going off as the shutters come down the windows.

Oswald grabs my wrist and pulls me into the secret escape route that opens behind us and quickly shuts behind us.

We all flee and head back to the mansion and as soon as we're inside, Ivy heads to her garden whereas Oswald moves to slump into his chair, pouring himself a glass of wine while I pace back and forth in front of him.

"Would you like one my love?"Oswald questions me, watching me like a hawk.

"No, I'll be fine."I respond whilst deep in thought.

"Come here."Oswald orders me in a serious tone of voice.

My eyes flicked over to Oswald's icy blue piercing gaze before I slowly moved over to him, nervous. Ivy was watching us both from the back, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was today? Especially when I heard that you'd been after Ed."Oswald's voice was stern but it was for a good reason.

"I know. I shouldn't have but I wanted to show them that I wasn't afraid of them."I explained to Oswald in a emotion filled voice.

I gently kneeled in front of him, my hands gently taking his into mine whilst I look up at him with my baby blue eyes.

"What did Ed mean by your condition?"Oswald questions me, his eyes filled with intrigue.

"I have no idea..."I can't help but lie to him due to the circumstances.

"Lauren, I know when you're lying."Oswald's voice was filled with concern as his blue eyes turned serious.

"Due to the circumstances Oswald, it's for the best that I do."I explain to him in a gentle and caring tone of voice.

"And what exactly did you say to Barbara? Cameron said I'd missed out on quite the show."Oswald's eyes were gleaming with interest.

"Well, I told her that if she killed me in the club now, in front of all those people it would be bad for business. I told her that I'm the Queen and you're the king and that I will be the cause of her downfall. I told her that I'd slit her throat and bury her six feet under so all the worms could eat away at her rotting flesh."I openly confess to Oswald with a sickly smirk growing on my lips.

Oswald chuckled darkly before he moved one of his hands to cup my cheek, his thumb gently rubbing against my flustered cheek.

"That's my girl."He whispers down to me.

I didn't know why I was flustered, I'd been having hot flushes for the past few days.

"I always will be."I whisper out to him, my loyalty beaming proudly.

"I'm glad to here you say that because..."Oswald starts off in a confident tone of voice.

He raises from his seat, gently tugging on my hands as a signal for me to get up off the floor.

"Now, I wanted this to be special but by the way things are going I don't think we're going to be able to and I want to do this in case something goes wrong."Oswald explains to me in a serious tone of voice.

I watched as he struggled with his bad leg to get down on one knee, he held my hands with one hand as he reached into his suit pocket with his other. He pulled out a small square black padded box before he released my hands to open it. It revealed a beautiful, silver ring which was almost shaped like a crown with purple amethyst stones that were shaped like hearts imbedded in the silver, on the inside it read, always and forever.

 

"Lauren Dixon, my little dove. I promise to always take care of you, I'll always protect you and our child when we finally have one. I promise I'll never betray or hurt you in any way and I'll always fight to keep you happy. Will you do the honour of being my wife?"Oswald nervously asks me.

I can't help but cover my mouth as tears start to trail down my face, I never expected this. My heart swelled at the sight of him, his beautiful words and the ring. How could I say no?

"I didn't think you were serious when you spoke about all this..."I confess to him.

"Of course I was serious. Pushing you away when I was mayor was the biggest mistake of my life. Other than my mothers death it was the worst thing I'd ever experienced."Oswald confesses to me.

"Oswald...Of course I'll marry you."I agree with the widest smile I'd had in a long time.

Oswald's face lit up at my answer, it was almost as if he'd expected me to laugh in his face and regret him. He took the ring out of the box and gently took my hand as he slid it onto my finger. He slowly raises up, careful not to hurt his leg.

"I love you."He blurts out happily.

"I love you too."I cry out to him happily.

He pulls me into his arms, his eyes welling up with tears of happiness as he holds me close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	32. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Oswald get some unexpected help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy sorry!

"It's only for a hour or so."I attempt to reason with my now angry fiancé.

"No. That is my final answer. It's too risky."Oswald raises his voice at me.

Oswald was slumped in his chair with a glass of wine, we'd been in hiding for a nearly two months now and it was beginning to become insufferable.

I slowly moved over to the chair he was sat in, my blue eyes flicked over him as I kneeled at the side of his chair, burying my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent which was a mixture of vanilla and Clive Christian cologne.

"Ozzie...I'm going stir crazy in here..."I mumble into his neck sensually.

I was his one weakness and I felt him sharply inhale before he quickly gripped my chin in his hand.

"Enough, I've told you. No."Oswald raises his voice at me slightly.

I sigh heavily and stand up straight, looking down at Oswald and before I can argue back someone speaks up.

"Is it me or is that dress tighter on you than usual?"Ivy comments rather rudely.

My blue eyes turn to glare at her, threateningly as my fists clench tightly. What was it about that girl and getting involved in my business.

Oswald's eyes furrowed at her words before he looks over me curiously, knowing Ivy's right.

"Listen here you little--"I start off with a raised voice.

"Lauren."Oswald quickly spoke over me in a warning tone of voice.

I just simply rolled my eyes before I headed up stairs on my own. I storm into our shared room whilst wanting to scream the building down.

My eyes landed on the body length mirror and I slowly approached it. My black dress that I'd always worn without a issue since the start seemed to be unusually tight, Ivy wasn't wrong.

"Oh shit..."I breath out to myself in realisation.

I slowly raised the dress over my head and let it gather at my feet as I gazed at my form in the mirror. I took a shaky breath as I turned my body to get a side view...a side view at the small bump that had grown visible. My hand instinctively moved to caress the bump. This can't be...maybe I've just put weight on?

** Oswald's POV **

Ivy wasn't wrong. That dress was tighter on her than usual.

I watched as Lauren stormed off like a child having a tantrum and my eyes moved to look at Ivy who carelessly shrugged at me before continuing to tend to her plants.

My eyes moved to the doorway that Lauren had headed in. She'd headed up to our bedroom.

I slowly pushed myself up out of my chair with a little trouble due to my bad leg before I made my way up to our bedroom, I froze in the doorway as I watched Lauren drop her dress to the floor, she was looking at herself in the mirror. I didn't understand what she was doing...that was until her hand fell down to her stomach.

My eyes widened in disbelief and my mouth fell open. It all made sense now. She wasn't drinking wine, she was heating up all the time, I'd heard her being sick. She had a bump...What Ed had said, he knew.

** Lauren's POV **

I need to get a test. I could just make something up to Oswald I mean, now with everything going on it's really not the time for this, we're at war.

I turned around to get changed but as I turned I saw Oswald stood in the bedroom doorway, frozen. His eyes were glazed over and filled with fear and realisation.

"Oswald."I breathed out.

He didn't say anything and tears began to sting my eyes. At this, Oswald's eyes seemingly came back to life and slowly made his way towards me.

"Oswald I'm so--"I quickly stammered out, tears rolling down my face.

He silenced me by planting his lips on mine forcefully. Once he'd pulled away he pulled me into a tight hug. One of his hands buried itself into my hair while the other held me around my waist. He was holding me like it was the last time we'd ever get to see each other.

"I love you Oswald."I whispered into his neck through the tears.

"Never apologise for this again."Oswald whispered back as he pulled out of the hug.

My eyes flicked down to the floor, avoiding his gaze as fear and realisation set in. I felt his finger rest under my chin and he forced me to look up at him and meet his icy blue gaze.

"How long have you known?"Oswald questioned me in a gentle but clearly nervous tone of voice.

"I never knew. I only suspected. I haven't taken a test. I was so scared I'd lose you due to the timing."I timidly replied in a shaky tone of voice.

"You'd never lose me. Not again."Oswald replies determinedly to me.

That coaxed a small smile from me that he gently returned.

"Well. We best get a test as soon as we can then, so we can be certain. I know we've been trying--"

Oswald starts but I quickly interrupt him.

"But now isn't exactly the best time Oswald. We're practically at war."

"We'll figure something out."Oswald confidently attempts to reassure me.

After a few more hugs and kisses we both headed back downstairs, trying to keep ourselves calm and act like everything was normal.

Oswald took a seat in his arm chair and started drinking wine like there was no tomorrow which made me a little worried. I took a seat in another armchair in the corner of the room, listening to music and just simply watching him. Ivy was in the back with her plants, no surprise there.

"You know, in the old days loyalty  meant something. Don Falcone, Maroni, even Fish. They had their faults but they lived by codes. Ed Nygma, Barbara Kean, They wouldn't even be allowed to sit at the same table as Don Falcone and yet here I am forced to demean myself to battle with them."Oswald ranted away whilst drinking his wine.

I just listened to him with intrigue. I never met Don Falcone or Maroni but I'd heard what Oswald had done to them in order to become King.

"Yeah people are dumb. Plants are better. You can trust them."Ivy replies in a almost sensual tone of voice.

My eyes practically burned holes into her as I glared at her tone of voice. I didn't like her at all.

"I have no more safe houses. No monsters."Oswald mutters out."I WILL NOT RUN FROM ED NYGMA."Oswald raises his voice determined.

"Damn right we won't. He's nothing special anyway."I spoke up from the corner of the room.

Oswald's eyes glanced over to me as he took in my words and determination seemed to fill them.

"Well actually you have one monster."Ivy spoke up careless of our little moment.

"What?"Oswald spoke up in confusion.

"Selina called, she found Bridget. She's gonna bring her by."Ivy explained to Oswald.

Oswald raised from his chair in shock at Ivy's words. Whereas I just raised a brow in intrigue.

"Wait. Selina? Like Selina Kyle? Like Cat? That junior thief I met at The Sirens?"My voice was laced with confusion.

"Yeah. The one that saved you when you were bleeding to death in the street."Ivy jumps down my throat.

Oswald's eyes seemingly darkened at Ivy's attitude towards me and she quickly realised what she'd just done.

"Keep talking like that and watch how quickly I carve out your tongue and shove it so far up your--"

Before I could finish Oswald quickly spoke up over me.

"Lauren. I think it's better for all of us if you keep your stress levels down."

Ivy's eyes widened in realisation to the situation but before she could speak a word Oswald continued.

"Wait. Why is Selina suddenly helping me?"

"I don't know. Shes acting kinda weird. Asking where we were, did we have guns. I was like Phhht we are all alone duh."Ivy tells us both.

I slowly raised out of my seat as she spoke before Me and Oswald shared a glance before we both looked Ivy directly in the eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!"We both screamed out at the same time.

"IT WAS A SET UP!"Oswald angrily boomed at her.

"No! No way! Selina would never do that!"Ivy quickly defended her friend.

"Really? How sure are you about that?"I commented infuriately.

"Well...unless they offered her money."Ivy now timidly replied.

I quickly facepalmed whilst Oswald heavily sighed in fury. Nothing was going to plan today.

We all heard the front door open and footsteps echo down the corridor, when we turned to face the doorway we saw Nygma, Butch, Barbara and Tabitha all stood in the doorway before they slowly headed down to us.

"Well don't you guys look like a shitty band."I spoke up jokingly.

"I don't think now is really a time for you to be making jokes Lauren."Barbara blustered me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her cockiness. She was so full of herself it was unreal, it's hard to believe Jim actually dated her.

Edward approached Oswald and immediately put his gun on him. I visibly gulped at the sight.

"Hello again Oswald."He darkly grinned out.

Butch moved to roughly grab me by my arm but I quickly grabbed his wrist, twisted it and pushed him up against the wall.

Barbara and Tabitha's guns were both on me in a flash.

"I won't think twice about shooting you."Tabitha growled out to me.

"Then tell your dog to keep his paws to himself."I bit out in reply to Tabitha as I released butch.

"Be careful Butch. You know how hormonal pregnant women get."Barbara teased out carelessly.

Oswald quickly shot Barbara a glare before he turned to face Ed once again.

"Oh I'm sorry? Did I ruin the surprise?"Barbara continues.

"You must be very proud of yourself. Ed. Thinking you out smarted me."Oswald ignored Barbara and spoke to Ed.

"Well frankly it wasn't really a challenge."Ed replied arrogantly.

"Wow. Want a pin to pop that head of yours?"I witted out with a soft giggle.

Butch cleared his throat as he tried to hide the laugh that wanted to escape him.

"Be quiet."Ed raised his voice at me.

I symboled zipping my mouth shut and innocently gazed around the room pretending to mind my own business.

"Now you are going to do one thing before you die. "Ed informs Oswald whilst pushing his chest with the gun."Call me The Riddler."

Tabitha, Barbara and Butch all exchanged looks amongst each other.

I raised a single brow and my mouth hung open slightly as confusion filled my features.

Oswald looked down to the floor before his eyes flicked to look at me. Then his eyes finally met Ed's again.

"No."He replied confidently.

"You have a choice Oswald. This can happen real quick or it can take hours, days it will be--"

Ed loudly growls out to Oswald who's quick to interrupt him.

"I'll take option B ED. Since saying that ridiculous name is torture itself."Oswald smart-mouths out to Ed offensively.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as my eyes flicked from the floor back up to Oswald.

"Very well."Ed simply replies.

Ed roughly grabs Oswald by the neck, choking him whilst he shoves his gun against his head.

"Um hello? Do I get no say in all this?"Barbara speaks up to Ed.

"For a queen you don't really have much of a backbone do you?"I couldn't help but sauce out.

Before Barbara could lash out at me Tabitha spoke up to Barbara.

"See how it feels?"

"Taste that Butchy? The atmosphere in here tastes a little Salty to me."I couldn't help but laugh out.

"Change of plan Oswald."Ed growled out as he released Oswald.

Ed quickly moved over to me and roughly pulled me to him with his gun to my forehead.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER."Oswald yelled out at Ed.

"Now that's how I get a response."Ed laughed out darkly.

"Urm guy."Butch spoke up in a nervous tone of voice."You hear something?"

The sound of a door opening could be heard and the manic blondes head quickly whipped around to look at us both.

"This is a trap."She quickly fired her accusation at us both as she aimed her gun at the door.

"Not exactly."A familiar high ranked voice spoke up.

The dark skinned woman with two different coloured eyes and styled hair in a long fur coat rounded the corner with the two armed loons I was glad I left alive. Cameron and Chloe.

Ed slowly released me and Oswald quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me protectively behind him.

Oswald's mouth hung open whereas I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I didn't expect her to actually come.

"Fish..."Oswald breathed out in shock.

"Hello Oswald."Fish pronounced his name in that unique accent of hers.

Ed, Barbara and Tabitha all stared in shock at the women before them. Whereas Butch and Oswald's eyes filled with admiration.

Fish gestured to Oswald and me with her acrylic nails.

"Now see that there? That's a look of respect or is it fear?"Fish spoke up confidently.

"Hiya fish. How've you been?"Butch casually asks her.

"Well let's see. I was alive then I was dead then I was alive."Fish answers like it's a everyday thing.

"Yeah it seems everyone's coming back from the dead these days."I spoke up, referencing to Jerome.

I heard Cameron and Chloe chuckle from behind Fish, clearly amused by the situation.

Fish moved close to Oswald, gazing directly into his eyes intimidatingly.

"Things are looking up."Her words were harsh as she spoke but I could tell she didn't mean any harm to us.

Fish's eyes glanced up at me as she smirked to herself before they flicked to everyone around the room.

"My, My, My. Now this is quite a gathering you have to love Gotham, people always pointing guns at each other."Fish playfully comments.

"Why are you here?"Oswald practically spits out to Fish.

Fish's eyes flick to meet mine before they meet Oswald's again. She slowly approaches him.

"You. Shall. See."She emphasises each word she speaks.

She slowly moves over to me, causing Oswald to look at me with panic filled eyes. Fish gently raises her hand to run her knuckles down my pale complexed cheeks.

"I'm surprised to see you still sticking around here. Such loyalty you hold for Oswald in the deep blue ocean depths of those eyes of yours, it's almost inspiring.."Fish mutters out to me softly.

She moves back to stand in front of Oswald but her eyes land on Nygma.

"And as for you, whoever you may be. Don't you know you should never handle a lady so roughly."She lectures out as she'd seen how he'd grabbed me."But anyway, please excuse us."

Fish slowly raised her hand to trace Oswald's cheek. Oswald flinched and attempted to pull away from her touch.

"My little penguin, My girl and I will be leaving."Fish confidently tells the group without a care.

Fish grabs Oswald and Oswald grabs me as she pushes us both out of the exit to the mansion, leaving Ivy behind with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	33. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish Mooney comes to Lauren for a task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been skipping ahead in time and that's because I don't want to do completely what The tv show is doing. I have a big idea in mind.

I gently swung on the bed sheets that were tied up tightly across the room by the two window handles. It was pretty high up.

I wore my black hair down and I wasn't even properly dressed, I wore a black baggy shirt and leggings with a purple cardigan. We'd been with Fish Mooney for nearly a month now so I was now just over three months pregnant, well that is if I am pregnant, I still haven't done the test.

"It's easy Chloe, watch."I spoke down to the girl down on the floor.

"Be careful. If you fall, Oswald's going to kill me."Chloe calls up to me, clearly nervous about the whole situation.

I was teaching Chloe for any future jobs since she was now working with myself and Oswald. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a black gymnastic suit.

I gently let myself drop down upside down and I hold myself up on the sheets by my legs and I gently swung back and forth giggling.

"See, easy. Climb up and try."I giggled out to Chloe.

"I don't know...I mean when am I ever going to need to know this in battle?"Chloe called up to me, her voice laced with confusion.

"You'd be surprised."Cameron answers for me as he enters the room.

He was eating a salad snack box, being a vegan. He was wearing red and black pants with a black turtleneck.

"Heya Rabbit. How's it hangin?"I tease out playfully to him.

I quickly swung myself back upwards so I could swing like I was on a regular swing.

"It's going good. Just tell me that if you fall I can sing timber."Cameron playfully replies.

I smirked down at him before I swung myself down off the sheets and landed safely on my feet.

I heard clapping from the doorway and my eyes quickly met the two different coloured eyes that belonged to the dark skinned woman.

"Now that is quite a handy skill you have there."Fish complimented me.

"Well you learn a lot from Gothams best hitman."I smirked out to Fish.

"That you do. Which is why I'm coming to you about this. Remember that device Hugo Strange used to torture you with?"Fish starts off.

"How could I forget?"I ask her rhetorically.

"Well. It's being kept in a safe in the city, I need you to get it for me."Fish enlightens me.

"I don't know...If Oswald finds out that I've put myself in danger whilst carrying his child he won't exactly be happy with either of us.. What do you even need it for?"I inquired curiously.

"Let's just say it's a little payback for you and Oswald. I'll let you think about it."Fish assures me in a gentle tone of voice, not pressuring me at all.

I watched as she walked out of the room, my eyes furrowing slightly in thought. Oswald wouldn't want me putting myself in danger and to be honest, I don't really want to risk it either.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a break. Cameron, you show her how it's done again will ya?"I called out to the pair as I made my way to the rooms exit.

"No problem Killer."I hear Cameron call back between bites of his salad.

I walked around the mansion for a while, dwelling on the thoughts. What could I do? Getting this device could really help get some valuable information from people but I couldn't do it myself.

Eventually, I felt a headache come along so I sat myself down on some pillows and gazed out of the window and out onto the beautiful gardens.

I didn't hear Oswald walk in and stand staring at me from the doorway.

** Oswald's POV **

Many may think the things I feel are a weakness but not me. I did once but not anymore, if anything it's a strength. I'm more determined than ever.

As I stared at her, the way the sun landed on her pale complexion and enhanced her vibrant blue eyes, my ice cold heart began to melt.

** Lauren's POV **

I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched and I slowly averted my eyes to the door to meet my former boyfriend, Oswald.

I went to push myself up to greet him but he raised his hand, telling me to stay sat.

"No, stay where you are."Oswald's voice spoke up softly."You look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes fell to the floor, emotions flowing through me. I'd been a lot more emotional lately. I'd put it down to the hormones.

"I've been planning our wedding."Oswald announces to me.

My eyes lit up at his words. This was really happening. We were really getting married.

"I don't want anything too--"I start but I'm quickly interrupted by Oswald.

"I won't have that. You're a Queen. You're my Queen and you deserve to be treated as such. I'll only have the best for you."Oswald declares quickly.

"Fish asked me to do a job."I confess to Oswald.

I saw it in his eyes, he was going to freak out and object but I raised my hand before he could.

"I'm not going to do it but I'm going to teach Chloe what she needs in order to do it."I explain to Oswald quickly."But I'm going need Zsasz."

I saw Oswald's eyes fill with anger at my words so I gently eased out of my seat and slowly walked over to him, framing his face in my hands.

"Trust me."I whisper out to him.

"I do trust you."He assures me in a gentle tone of voice.

"Good. Then I'll get to work...You get Zsasz."I tell him in a appreciative tone of voice.

I gently kiss his lips, in was soft and passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	34. Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Chloe pull off this job?

** Chloe's POV **

"Good job Chloe!"Lauren praised from where she stood by the sidelines.

Me and Cameron had been getting training from Victor Zsasz. He was teaching us melee combat, martial arts and other skills that I may need for this job.

"I think they're ready."Victor turned to Lauren.

"Are you certain?"Lauren asked him as she stood with her arms folded.

"I'm certain."Victor confirms.

"What about you two? Do you feel like you're ready?"Lauren asks both me and Cameron.

"As ready as we'll ever be."Cameron breathes out from beside me.

"Chloe?"She asks me once again.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I'm ready."I confirm for her.

"Good...Suit up, you're hitting it tonight."Lauren tells us both."Good training Victor."

I watched as she left, no doubt to find Oswald. Victor stood readying his guns, he was accompanying us on the job.

"I'm gonna go check on that Scarecrow kid. I'll be back soon."Cameron tells me as he heads for the exit.

"Right okay."I mutter out as he leaves.

I wondered through the hideout aimlessly, my mind filling with loads of stupid thoughts. I missed Jerome, is that strange? As nasty and evil as he was...I missed him...

"Chloe. How has the training been coming along?"A familiar voice snapped me out of my daze.

My brown eyes flicked to meet Oswald's icey blue gaze. He sat in his chair, drinking a glass of wine.

"It's coming along fine. We're hitting the vault tonight."I answered him.

I sighed out and took a seat across from him, I was exhausted. I hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Where's Lauren?"I asked him, noticing her absence.

"She's gone up to bed for some rest. She hasn't been feeling too good today."He answered me as he sipped on his wine.

"Has she done a test yet?"I asked him, genuinely interested.

"Yes. I bought her one last night before I called Victor. It's confirmed."He tells me with a soft smile on his lips.

"So...she is definitely pregnant?"I gasped out excitedly.

"Yes. She's definitely pregnant."He sounded excited himself.

"Wow...when's the wedding?"I asked him curiously.

"As soon as Ed is out of the way."He tells me in a almost bitter tone of voice.

"Well...congratulations."I smile out to him.

"Chloe my dear girl."A familiar female voice speaks up from the doorway.

My brown eyes flick to meet Fish's intense gaze that was focused on me.

"Yeah?"I answered her in a confusion filled voice.

"I have a gift for you. Follow me."Fish tells me.

My interest was perked so I stood up and followed her as she lead me through the hideouts hallways.

I was lead into a room with many different costumes and outfits.

"With my army of monsters I managed to find a few costumes Hugo was keeping locked away in Indian hill and with the current job your will be working on, I think I have the perfect one for you."Fish explains my surroundings to me.

She selects a all black front zip up catsuit with some type of strange goggles. She lays it out for me and leaves the room, leaving me to stare at it in confusion for a few moments.

Eventually I decided I may as well just change into it. It was a tight fit but the material felt right, I could move around in it with no problems.

I pulled the goggles over my eyes and my whole surroundings changed white other than a silhouette which was stood on the other side of the door.

"Whoa...This is so cool."I mumbled out to myself.

I tied my hair tightly back and then gave myself a final look over in the mirror. I looked awesome.

I moved outside to be greeted by Fish who looked very impressed by the look.

"Good. Now, the goggles have thermal vision but if you click the button on the side, they change to night vision."Fish explains to me.

I press the button and when the room changes green and black, I can't help but smirk to myself.

"The gloves are adhesive."Fish finally tells me.

"What does that mean?"I asked her with confusion filling my features.

"They are...well. Let's just put it this way, you'll be able to climb walls."She finally simplifies.

"No way..."I gasped out in shock.

"Yes now. Go out there and do me proud."Fish tells me.

A few hours later and Cameron had finally returned. Zsasz drove us to entrance and waited in his Van.

Both me and Cameron snuck around the back, Cameron fired his bubblegum gun as he called it, at the camera's, the putty blocking their sights.

"Alright now to find a way in..."Cameron mutters out to me.

"There's a window up there..."I pointed out to Cameron.

"Yeah and how exactly do ya plan to get up there? You may have some skills but you're not a ninja..."Cameron laughs out to me quietly.

I placed my hands hesitantly on the wall and used my feet to push up whilst moving my hands a little higher.

"What are you doing? You can't climb walls..."Cameron chuckles out.

I leap up and the gloves stick to the wall, holding me in place. I hesitantly look down to see Cameron with his mouth hanging open.

"Okay...maybe you can climb walls. Holy shit you are a ninja!"Cameron exclaims.

I laughed to myself and continued leaping up the walls. I eventually got to the window and slowly lifted it, trying to be quiet and sneak it.

I was quiet high up and the room was pitch black so I lowered my goggles so that I could see where I was going. I activated my ear piece so that I could speak to Cameron.

"Right. Where's the vault?"I whispered out to Cameron.

"It should be down the hall and to the right."Cameron speaks down my earpiece.

"Right got it."I whispered out as I checked the floor for any alarms.

Nothing. Idiots. I climbed down and landed on the floor.

** Lauren's POV **

I lay on the bed thinking about the vivid dream that I'd had last night. I didn't like it and it was haunting me, tearing me apart slowly inside. It felt like a warning.

"Lauren, My little dove?"I overheard Oswald call for me.

"Yeah?"I call back from where I lay on the bed, reading.

"What did fish want to see you for?"Oswald asks me as he now stands in the doorway.

"Nothing important. Just about going and getting a dress for the wedding."I smiled out softly to my future husband.

Oswald moved over to me and sat himself down on the bed next to me.

"Oswald...What would you do if I died?"I asked him, this feeling nagging at me.

Oswald's features turned grave at the question as he thought about it.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. Do you know that?"He asks me, rhetorically.

I couldn't help but smile at him, tilting my head at him slightly. Of course I knew, I felt it too but that wasn't a answer to my question.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you or if someone did something to you."Oswald opens up to me softly.

I sighed happily at him and just watched him with compassion filled eyes. His hand moves to gently stroke my stomach.

"I guess I should call you mama bird now then huh?"Oswald teases out to me playfully.

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips as I playfully pushed him whilst shaking my head at him.

"Oh god no. Never."I quickly laugh out to him.

"Mama bird."He teases out.

"What is it with the bird nicknames with you? Little dove? mama bird?"I start listing out to him.

"It's just what feels right."He answers simply.

"Oswald I need to talk to you abo--"

"Penguin, Cameron and Chloe are back."I heard Victor Fries call up the stairs.

"Excuse me."Oswald excuses himself and kisses my knuckles before taking his leave.

"I can't marry you..."I whisper to myself after he's already left."Marrying you will destroy you...how am I supposed to tell him something like that?"

I threw my hands onto my face and buried my face, I was so stressed. This dream...It meant something.

** Chloe's POV **

"We got it!"I proudly exclaimed to Oswald as he came into view.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Your training has really paid off."Oswald praises us both.

"Thanks Penguin. We kinda knocked a guy down on the way back though."Cameron confesses carelessly to Oswald.

Oswald just smirks mischievously at Cameron before he covers the object up to hide it.

"This will come in handy. I hear that Fish has just brought Hugo in."Oswald smirks out to us both.

Lauren came into the room, she looked stressed, ill and I could tell that something was on her mind but it was something important, something she wouldn't want to discuss.

"Lauren are you okay?"Cameron spoke up once he saw the state of her.

"Yeah I'm fine."She forced a smile out to him.

"She's not feeling herself today."Oswald adds on to what she's said.

That meant she hadn't even told Oswald what was wrong with her. She was hiding everything from everyone.

"Lauren, fish told me that you wanting to go dress shopping tomorrow. Is that true?"I asked her curiously.

Her gaze averted to the floor for a few moments before she met my gaze again and nodded in agreement.

I noticed Oswald's worried gaze on her but she avoided it before she left the room.

"There's something wrong with her."Both me and Cameron spoke in sync.

"Maybe it's hormones."Cameron continues.

It wasn't I knew for a fact it wasn't and I think Oswald thought the same.


	35. I need help

"I'm going out dress shopping on my own Chloe."I repeat to her.

"Are you crazy?"Chloe repeats her previous statement.

"I just need some time of my own."I explain to her through a heavy sigh.

I nervously played with the bottom of my black cardigan that was over the top of my white vest top that I was sporting with my black leggings.

Flashbacks of that dream kept flicking through my head. I'd dreamt it again last night. It was haunting me every second of the day.

_*Dream flashback*_

"I love you Mrs. Cobblepot..."Oswald whispers against my ear.

"I love you too my perfect husband..."I whisper back to him with a soft smile on my lips.

"Hey Lauren..."A familiar voice greeted from the shadows.

_*Back to reality*_

The screaming echoed in my mind and I shook my head trying to get rid of it. It was mental torture.

"Are you okay? You've been off for the past two days."Chloe worriedly asks me.

"I'm fine...Just keep Oswald busy okay?"I tell her in a shaky voice.

I turned my back from her and moved to the doorway, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Lauren if something was going on with you, you'd tell me right?"She asked me, her voice laced with worry.

"Chloe...I wish I could."I whispered barely audible, not knowing she'd heard me."I'm fine."

I left the room and quickly fled the hideout trying to avoid running into anyone else.

I awkwardly walked into The Sirens club, seeing Tabitha and Butch both staring at me in disbelief at the empty bar. Edward was stood behind them in a all green suit, gazing out of the giant window in focus. The pair raised there weapons that was until they saw my broken state.

"What's wrong with her?"I heard Tabitha whisper out.

That caused Edward to turn around and look in my direction, a brow raising at me in intrigue. I was hoping he still had that soft spot for me that he'd starting getting when I helped him with Butch.

"No idea. She's normally a lot cockier and brutal than this."Butch whispered back to Tabitha.

"I need help..."I almost cried out, broken inside and out.

All the emotional strength I'd built over my time in Gotham, it seemed to be falling apart. I was like a shell of the person I'd turned into.

"Why should we help you?"Tabitha bites out angrily.

Ed was slowly stepping down the steps, looking at me with extreme interest. His arms were folded and his thumb and index finger were resting on his chin.

"Hush, can't you see that the girls broken?"Butch told Tabitha, caring for some reason.

"What happened?"Ed suddenly asked me.

"Wait, since when were we on her side?"Tabitha spoke up angrily.

Everybody seemingly ignored her and I started to shake, I didn't know what was happening to me.

Ed quickly rushed over to me as he saw my knees going weak and he quickly caught me before I hit the floor, darkness consumed my vision and I blacked out.

I woke up on a comfortable couch and my gaze instantly met my Ed's intense brown eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here."Ed sounded calm despite his words.

"It's not me you hate Ed."I whispered out softly.

"What make you say that?"He asks me with a raised brow.

"Because you'd of let me fall."I replied like I was stating the obvious.

"Perhaps but what is it you want?"Ed asks cutting to the chase.

"I don't know..."I mumbled out in confusion."I don't know what I want anymore."

"I don't follow."Ed mumbles out in confusion.

"I can't marry Oswald."I finally confessed.

Ed's features fill with shock once I made eye contact with him that was before they filled with clear pleasure.

"Well...This is a surprise."Ed seemed incredibly amused by my confession.

"No don't get me wrong, I still love him...I wish I didn't but I do. I know that something's going to happen to me."I explain more to Ed.

"You think someone's going to kill you."Ed concludes.

"I know someone's going to kill me."I correct him."How long have I been out for?"

"A day, you haven't missed much."Ed tells me.

"I wish I had."I sighed out heavily."Oswald's probably going crazy and what kind of girlfriend or fiancé or whatever, am I? I'm sat here talking to his mortal enemy that I used to hate myself."

"For what it's worth, I know we didn't particularly get along in the past but I don't want to kill you."Ed assures me.

"I want to forget my feelings."I whisper out to him.

Ed looked deep in thought as he stared at me, I felt strange under his dark gaze.

"Well...Today is your lucky day....I have a idea."Ed announces before he leaves the room.

I sat there in silence, wondering where he'd gone. It wasn't long later that Ed returned with a man I'd never seen before. He was in the Arkham uniform and had long shaggy hair that was topped with a paper hat, his eyes were darker than one could have ever imagined.

"Are you my saviour?"The man asks me, clearly excited.

"Not likely I'm afraid."Ed whispers out to the man.

He then whispers something into the mans ear and sits him down in front of me.

"Look into my eyes."The man orders me.

I did as I was told and looked into his eyes, I suddenly began to light headed and weak.

** Edwards POV **

I confidently left the room, dragging Tetch out with me and back to the room we'd had him tied up in.

"Barbara's not going to be happy that you've been conspiring with the enemy and using Tetch."Tabitha said as she saw me leaving Tetch's room.

"Quite on the contrary. I have us a new weapon against Penguin. I can break him even more."I announce to the pair.

"What are you talking about?"Butch mutters out in confusion.

"Ed..."Lauren's voice sounds from the doorway.

I turned to look at her, meeting her bright blue eyes.

She quickly moves over to me and rests her arms around my neck, pulling me into a passion filled kiss which I gladly returned.

I didn't see Butch and Tabitha's jaws drop at the scene playing out before them but I wish I did.

Once she'd pulled away her eyes flicked from me to Butch and Tabitha. It was the same murderous filled gaze she used to have often.

"So when do we kill Oswald?"

Her words made Butch and Tabitha's jaw drop all the more.


	36. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only just realised that half of my chapters have only uploaded in a few of them, I've sorted it all out now.

I did a few practice swings with my baseball bat whilst Tabitha and Butch watched me, clearly filled with nerves.

I stopped and rested the metal bat on my shoulders, glancing over at them with a playful glint in my eyes, matching the smirk that had begun to form on my lips.

"What's wrong?"I asked with a tilt of my head.

"So many things are wrong right now."Butch mumbled out mostly to himself.

I raised a brow at his comment, keeping the smirk which seemed to grow slightly.

"I sense trust issues~"I practically sang out, a chuckle shortly following.

"Do you blame us?"It was Tabitha s turn to comment.

"Nah, not really. I mean, your bestie ex lover seems to love power more than respect. As soon as she's in control, she'll drop you both like a penny in a well."

Tabitha shot up, knife ready but Butch quickly held her back causing me to laugh softly at her reaction.

"As soon as you've dealt with Penguin, you're mine to kill."

"Oooo? Are you threatening me little girl?"My voice was now filled with slight danger.

"Leave her babe. She's a rabbit hole."Butch whispers out to Tabitha's

Ed quickly jumped in and pulled me away from the pair once he realised that I was causing trouble once again.

"Come with me."He orders me.

Me and Tabitha stared at each other until Butch convinced her to look away which was when I clicked my tongue and turned around to follow Ed.

"I've organised a trade with Jim Gordon. Tetch for Penguin."Edward informs me.

I nod slowly at that, I must be doing pretty well if he believed this stupid act I was putting up.

_*Flashback*_

Once Ed had left the room the crazy paper hat wearing man before me quickly squirmed in annoyance.

"I'm not going to do it."Jervis quickly tells me once he'd finished his inward tantrum.

"Come again?"I raised a brow at him.

"He wants me to make you believe that you hate Penguin and love him."Tetch informs me.

"Oh he does...I wonder why."I muttered out sarcastically.

"They expect me to help them when they keep me here caged up like an animal waiting to be slaughtered."Jervis rants out to me.

I felt like my old self again once a dark idea came to mind, my eyes landed back on Tetch. I knew just what to do. My acting had already got me to this point but maybe I could take this further.

"I have an idea if you wanna work with me."I whisper out to him.

He quickly sits forward like an eager child, awaiting for me to tell him my little secret.

"I'll pretend that you've hypnotised me and I'll play along with Ed's little game then..."

I pull out my phone from my pocket, waving it at Jervis like it's a precious gift.

"I'll ring Gordon and tell him where you are so that he can come to your rescue."I finish off my plan.

Jervis claps like an excited child finding out santa's coming. He smiled wide, showing his bucked teeth.

"Perfect!"He exclaims.

** Oswald's POV **

In a cell once again. Fish was dead, Jim had killed her like the monster he is. There was something seriously wrong with him. Chloe and Cameron were beside me in this cell, both were giving some strange girl in the cell next to us a death stare for some unknown reason.

"Hello?"I overheard Jim aggressively answer the phone.

I watched him, a scowl still tracing my features but my ears were still tuned in as Harvey stole the phone off him.

"Hello?"It was now Harvey's turn to say.

A let a soft scoff leave my lips. These were the people who were supposed to be protecting our city? Phhht, Please.

"Why am I not surprised to hear your voice Lauren? I'm guessing you've heard about Fish. Oh and the fact we've got your little Penguin here behind bars."Harvey teased out down the phone.

I shot up out of my seat and moved over to the bars to listen to the conversation. She was alive after all, Ed hadn't killed her.

** Lauren's POV **

I froze for a moment after hearing that they had, Oswald. Jervis watched me with a raised brow, probably wondering what had just happened.

"Actually I didn't know that..."I mutter out softly to myself.

"Well, now you do."Harvey counters back."So, now what? You threaten to come and gut us all or are you actually gonna take a step back on this one for once."

"Hmmm.... well you have me in quite a predicament because you see, Barbara, Nygma and walking army one and two have the Arkham looney toon, who I'm currently sat with and you have my fiancé... Maybe we can come up with a deal Bullock."

"Hmm. Yeah. That does sound like quite the predicament."Harvey mocks out slightly."I can't believe I'm saying this but, what do you have in mind?"

"I need one of you guys, preferably Jim, to call up Ed Nygma and offer up a trade."I explain to him with a soft smirk on my lips.

"A trade? What kind of trade."

"Penguin for Tetch."

"You want me to hand your boyfriend over to Nygma. You do realise that he wants him dead."Harvey reminds me.

"I know but Gotham also needs a cure."I counter to him.

"What are you up to?"Harvey mutters out to me.

"That's for me to know."I chuckle out softly.

I then quickly hung up the call, not wanting to give too much away. Jervis smiled over at me so I gave him a quick wink.

"Now, its showtime."I whisper out to him.

** Oswald's POV **

"I have no idea who's side she's on but we have to make a deal to Nygma that he can't refuse."I overheard Harvey telling Jim.

"Which would be trading Penguin for Tetch."Jim works out pretty quickly.

"Listen, it's not my fault the cops knew where Lauren was hiding Jonathan!"The girl that was sharing a cell with us exclaimed to Chloe and Cameron.

This caught my interest too, who was Jonathan and why was Lauren hiding him from me?

** Lauren's POV **

_*Present Time*_

"Are you with me? We trade Tetch for Penguin and then we kill him?"Nygma snapped me out of my little trance.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comments and kudos for more because I have plenty of more chapters to bring over! :)


End file.
